Don't Leave
by themightypookums
Summary: Everyone has a demon inside their head. Loving someone is easy. Learning to love their demon? That's harder. Craig and Tweek have a lot to learn and it starts with confronting their fears together, instead of apart. Rated M for language and sexual content. CraigXTweek with a bit of KennyXButters.
1. Chapter One: Tweek

**Welcome to another one of my stories!**

 **If you've read Say My Name, excellent! This is the CraigXTweek side of the story.**

 **If you haven't read Say My Name, please do. :)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Tweek**

Oh god, how did it start? Some dumb Japanese girl with a yaoi fetish, I guess. So much shit happened after that, it was all a blur. Craig and I started acquaintances, moved to friends, then best friends (which Clyde and Token weren't too happy about), and before we knew it we became…oh god! Nnh, what's the word? _Lovers._ Ah! No! _Boyfriends._ That's not wrong. I mean, to the world we were always boyfriends but we didn't feel like it. Sure, we held hands but it was more for show, but then it turned into a routine, and then into comfort. Holding hands turned into small brushes. A hand to the cheek. A hand on the arm. Knees pressed together. Foreheads pressed together. It was weird! He was my friend and then I started to like the touching and then I started to crave it.

I didn't understand what was happening! I must have been going insane! My heart raced. _No surprise there._ But it was different. It wasn't because of anxiety, it was because of something else. Something I didn't realize until one of our final days of seventh grade. Craig and I were on our way to the locker room to change for gym. We decided to leave lunch early to start changing before everyone else. Craig had been weird all day. He was distracted, distant. I didn't say anything, but it was bothersome. _Did—Did I do something wrong?_

"Tweek?" Craig spoke up and I jumped. He was standing right next to me and looking straight at me.

"I—uh—wh—what?" I asked, my voice wavering under the intense stare of the other boy.

"Go on a date with me on Saturday," he said.

I choked on my own air. _Oh god! I could have died!_ "What?!" I screeched. Craig's expression stayed stoic. "What are you saying?"

"Tweek, I want to take you on a date Saturday," Craig repeated himself.

 _Why the hell is he so damn calm?!_ "Wh—Why?" I asked.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Because I like you, Tweek."

My body twitched violently. "You—ack!" My hands lifted into my hair to grab at the blonde locks.

"Babe, don't do that," Craig said as he stepped towards me. He had been calling me pet names for years. At first I thought it was just for show for everyone, but then I noticed he would say it when we were alone too. It wasn't for anyone, it was for me, and I definitely didn't hate it. "You'll rip your hair out," Craig added and grabbed my wrists to pull my hands from my hair. "Listen to me for a second, okay?" he asked and shifted his grip to hold on to my hands. My chest was tight. _Oh god! I'm gonna have a heart attack!_ "I like you Tweek, more than just a friend. I have for a while, and I don't want to keep walking around in a haze of what's real and what's not. I want to make this all real."

"Ugh, Craig, I—," I started to say through chattering teeth.

"Yes or no, Tweek," Craig pressed as he took another step forward. He was invading my space. At the time, he wasn't taller than me. We were the same height. "Yes or no. Just one word to answer."

I opened my mouth to respond but I could feel the uneasiness of my voice. Craig's eyebrow lifted as he waited. His hands tightened around mine. Everything in my screwed up mind yelled, _stop! Run away! This is bad! So very, very bad!_ But there was something stopping that voice, pushing it down to the bottom of my skull. I think it was him and his stupid face. It was beautiful. I hated it. I wanted to kiss it. _Ah! What?!_ I could see him getting impatient. He needed an answer. I had it. I couldn't push it through my lips without also throwing up all over the floor. I planted my feet firmly underneath me even though my knees wobbled. I swallowed the thick lump in my throat and gave a sharp nod to the ebony haired boy. His eyes widened slightly. His shoulder slumped in relief. His lips turned up into the smallest smile. I felt my own body relax seeing that smile. He must have been thinking about it all day. _How much was it bugging him? How anxious had he been?_

Hands let go of mine and moved up to cup my cheeks. My anxiety instantly returned in a heavy wave. My body quaked under his touch and I started to stutter, "C—C—Craig, wh—what are you d—doing?"

Craig leaned a little towards me. "Tweek, calm the fuck down," he whispered as one of his hands moved slightly so his index finger rubbed along the back of my neck. Ice slid through my veins at the touch. It was…soothing. Nothing ever made my anxiety disappear like he did. I felt every bit of my anxiety wash away. The darkness in my mind broke and I saw sunlight surrounding his face. I melted into the touch before I went ridged.

 _Holy fuck! It's not…real. This can't be real._

Craig had closed the space between us to press his soft lips against my slightly cracked ones from chewing on them all the time. He continued to hold on to my face, keeping me still as he moved to tilt his head slightly. He moved his lips against mine and I tried to move with him. _Ah! I don't know what the hell I'm doing!_ Craig pulled away and I snapped my mouth shut to quiet the soft moan that crept out of my throat. I didn't want it to stop, but it did. I wanted more, but I was too scared to ask for it.

"Relax," Craig whispered against my lips.

"That's easier said than done!" I yelled loudly.

Craig grinned. Fuck, I loved that damn smile. His finger was rubbing the back of my neck again. I closed my eyes at the touch and felt the warm, wet lips pressed against mine again. Craig was moving again and I attempted to mimic his rhythm. I was lost. I let my mind slip! I didn't hear the locker room door open.

"Oh shit!" Cartman yelled and then laughed loudly.

The sound of his voice was like a knife to my chest. All of the anxiety that washed away slammed against me.

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle screamed back at the boy.

I instantly pulled away. I know that Craig reached for me but I was too far and Kenny and Stan were at his sides to rub knuckles against his scalp. "A little frisky, Tucker?" Kenny teased. I know Craig probably responded with his fist before his words.

I quickly ran out of the locker room to the bathroom before I could be stopped. I slammed the stall door shut and exhaled shakily. _Oh god! I can't breathe._ I pressed my forehead against the door and panted heavily. My heart was racing. My first kiss. Our first kiss and we were caught by everyone. _Just how freaking long did I want to do that exactly?_ I touched my fingertips to my lips and smiled. Our first kiss. _Our first kiss._

"You in there?" Craig asked as he waved his hand in front of my face.

I blinked and started to shake. "Ah!" I shrieked loudly. The corner of Craig's lips turned up into a small smile. "S—Sorry! I—ugh—I'm distracted!"

We were in his room watching tv. I had let my mind drift back to the thoughts of our first kiss. It happened occasionally when we were alone. It had been over a year that we had officially been together. No one was really surprised, I mean, we had been together for them for years, but it was strange for us. We held hands hundreds of times before but suddenly we were both painfully aware of our own feelings towards each other. The soft touches made my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Then there was the kissing. It was strange at first but I definitely liked it. Whenever he'd lean in towards me, my heart raced and I couldn't focus on anything else but wanting him to touch me.

 _Ah! Oh god! I—I sound like a—like a lovesick girl! Ack!_

"I noticed," Craig replied and laid back with a soft sigh. "What's distracting you now?"

I couldn't tell him. He'd make fun of me relentlessly! "Ah! There's so much! There's war and the homeless and—oh!" I was starting to twitch uncontrollably. The anxiety and panic were building.

"Tweek, babe," Craig said, his voice flat but there was still care subtly in his tone.

"How can the world be so messed up? It's like no one cares!" I squawk and rubbed my knuckles against my temples.

Craig shuffled beside me and I felt the bed shift. His hands grabbed my wrists and suddenly I was on my back with him pinning my hands against the mattress. His legs were on either side of me and he was staring down at me with his intense grey eyes. Most people called them dull, relating them to stone, but I thought they were amazing. They were intense and like cool steel with small veins of blue. His tanned skin was smooth with nothing but a small scar over his left eyebrow from a fight years ago to make it imperfect.

Realization of our sudden position hit me like a brick to my chest. My body shook under him. "Ah! Craig, what are you doing?!" I shouted. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest. My cheeks were red, I knew it.

Craig's set frown slowly turned up into the smallest grin. He always enjoyed making me squirm. He leaned down to my neck and I let out a half squeak, half moan when his soft, warm lips touched the flesh there. His long, thin fingers tightened around my wrists and then—everything stopped. Craig's phone was ringing from his end table. He let out a low, almost inaudible growl before he rolled off me.

He stared down at his phone for a second before he lifted it to his ear. "What do you want, Marsh?" he asked gruffly.

My heart was racing in my chest as I stared up at the ceiling. _Oh god! Too much pressure!_ I quickly flew off the bed to run to the small bathroom attached to Craig's room. I jumped when the door slammed shut behind me. My hands were shaking. The feeling of the black-haired boy's lips lingered on my skin. I'm was shaking and I'm was pretty sure I was gonna die from how fast my heart was beating! I splashed some water on my face, hoping the cold would calm down my burning cheeks. _How is he always so calm? He always does these things and leaves me a mess! Ack! I hate it! I think…_

I managed, somehow, to calm myself down to a steady heartbeat. I stepped out of the bathroom but Craig was gone. _Wait, did he leave? Did he forget I was there? Oh god!_ A soft clattering noise from outside the room made me jump. I decided to head towards the noise. It was coming from the kitchen. When I stepped into the doorway, I stopped. Craig was standing in front of his coffee maker, leaning down to place his palms against the flat surface. He was tall. His shoulders were broad full of small muscles. Even though we hadn't even started high school, he already looked the part. He looked grown up, but I'm pretty sure he was not done growing. Me on the other hand, I wasn't too much shorter than him but I was pretty sure I was stuck. I had hit my growth spurt early so I doubted I'd be doing much more growing.

Craig was looking at me. _Ah! When did he notice I was there?!_ His intense grey eyes looked at me from the bottom and travelled up. The way his eyes lingered at certain parts of me made me shiver. "What—What the hell are you looking at?" I squawked loudly, my eyebrows knitted together.

Craig's gaze finally reached my eyes and he stared. I was shaking. He looked like he had something on his mind. _God! What the hell's that look for?_ The coffeemaker beeped and Craig turned his attention back to it. "I thought you could use some coffee," he explained in his flat tone. I moved across the room quickly, the bittersweet aroma of caffeine drawing me to where Craig was pouring the almost black liquid into a mug.

"Th—Thank you," I twitched as he handed the warm ceramic cup to me. I held it between my palms. Craig leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek. There was the sweet Craig again. My insides twisted and curled at the contact. He pulled away from my cheek to hold his face in front of mine. His breath ghosted over my face. I shook at the feeling. I couldn't stop my body as I waited for the contact, for the hot touch.

"No problem, honey," Craig finally said and moved away. I felt sad. I wanted him to touch me. _God fucking dammit, touch me! Ugh!_ "Stan's having a party tonight. He's inviting everyone from the class. Do you wanna go?"

Parties made my anxiety skyrocket but there was a small glimmer in Craig's eyes. He had been bored throughout the summer only being able to hang out with me and Kenny, our newest addition who clung to us like a baby animal, and really wanted to go. I had to admit, I wanted to go too. I wanted to see everyone. I nodded and Craig's lips turned up into a small grin. I loved to see him happy. He deserved to be happy.

 _Do I make him happy? Does he look at me and see happiness? Or am I just a burden? He must stay with me out of pity, right? It's the only thing that makes sense._

"Hey," Craig said and knocked his knuckles against my forehead. "What's going on in there?"

I quickly shook my head and raised the mug to my lips to take a delicious sip. Craig frowned. For as long as we had been together he had always asked me that question but I never answered him. He didn't want to see inside my head. He didn't want to see the darkness that flowed through my mind and created monsters around every corner. He always frowned when I would avoid the question but it never stayed for long.

"Let's go watch a movie," Craig said bitterly. I know he was bothered but he'd never admit it. Too much pride. I nodded quickly.

Craig reached out to grab my hand and pulled me out of the room. His hands were big and warm. Callouses covered the skin from years of baseball and football. I loved the feeling. We settled in his basement where he put on an old movie we hadn't seen before. I was sitting on the couch with my knees pressed to my chest as Craig crouched in front of the entertainment unit. His shoulders were slumped forward again and I could watch the muscles ripple under his thin t-shirt again from behind my mug. He finished putting in the movie and turned. I quickly looked away. _He'll tease me for weeks if he catches me staring!_ He moved over to sit next to me, our legs touched from the closeness, and a long arm stretched behind me to have his hand rest on my shoulder. The movie started and Craig's fingers started to rub the side of my neck. It was soft, gentle touches that made my skin tingle.

"Are you okay?" Craig asked in a low voice.

I was taking a sip of my coffee and nodded. Craig pressed his fingers harder into my flesh and I shivered. He chuckled and I turned my head to glare at him.

"Shut up!" I shouted. My sudden outburst made Craig smile. "Stop l—looking at me like that!" I groaned and twitched violently.

Craig's hand pressed to the side of my neck and he leaned towards me to kiss me. I closed my eyes. All my other senses were heightened. The hand on his neck. His lips pressed to mine. The scent of his cologne. It all sent my head spinning.

Craig held tightly on to my hand as we walked down the street towards Stan's house. The party music was so loud! We could hear it at the end of the block. I was starting to shake and Craig felt it. He gently tugged on my hand to stop me.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked me.

The moonlight streaked across his face, lighting up his dark skin and bright eyes. _Ugh, he looks so beautiful. Ah! Oh no! That's so…gay!_ I quickly shook my head. "No! I want to see everyone. I—I'm fine."

"Are you—?" Craig started to ask.

I pulled hard on his hand and he stumbled behind me. "We—We're wasting time! We're gonna be late," I said and I didn't look but I knew he was smiling behind me.

"Hey guys!" Kyle yelled when we stepped into the house. There were only a few people that arrived before us. Stan was talking with Token, Wendy, and Red near the doorway to the kitchen. Stan looked between the two girls to wave at Craig and I when he saw us. "Come on in!"

Craig and I did as told. My nerves were calm for the moment. The loud music made me uncomfortable but the few people was actually okay. It didn't last long though. Within a half an hour, the house was packed with our classmates and a few other random kids from our school. I stayed close to Craig who was schmoozing with everyone else. I was jealous of his ability to be able to stay so calm. _I'm a fucking mess!_

"Hey."

"Ack!" I screamed as a shoulder bumped into me.

Kyle laughed and held a drink in front of me. "Calm down, Tweek, it's just me."

"Ugh, what—what's this?" I asked as I took the red solo cup from Kyle's thin fingers.

Kyle took a sip from his own cup. "Rum and coke," he answered.

"Uh, I don't—I don't really…drink," I groaned.

"It might soothe your nerves," Kyle mentioned.

I stared down into the brown liquid in my cup. It smelled like sugar and something else. Something strong. "I don't know," I muttered.

"Just try it," Craig suddenly said. I quickly looked up at him. He had been in a conversation with Token for the past ten minutes. "If you want to stop, just stop."

I stared at his cool grey eyes full of sincerity and nodded. His lips didn't move but I could see his expression lighten happily. He was trying to keep his cool in front of everyone but I know there was that sweet side of him quietly waving to me from behind his eyes. He turned back to continue talking to Token and I took a small sip of the drink in my hands. It was sugary but there was a bitter undertone to the taste that I liked. It travelled down my throat and settled in my stomach with a warmth that made me happy. It reminded me of coffee, just in the result.

I continued to nurse the drink in my hand as Craig took my hand and we shuffled outside to the bonfire Stan had started. I could feel my legs beginning to become unstable underneath me. I felt light, but I was nowhere close to Kyle. He had been chugging rum and cokes like nothing. Craig and Stan had to keep a close eye on him around the fire.

I felt a hand brush along the base of my skull and my entire body shivered. I quickly turned my head and Craig was staring forward talking to Stan. Maybe I had imagined the touch. It was completely possible. That happened sometimes. I'd imagine touches or voices. _Oh, now I sound crazy!_

Craig's eyes suddenly shifted to look at me from the edges. The glow from the fire gave his eyes a soft red glow and highlighted the edges of his face. The corner of his lips moved up to a quick smile. I almost didn't see it. My face burned and my head spun. I didn't know if it was the alcohol making me overheat or if it was him. His beautiful eyes, his long neck, his—

"Look who I found!" Kyle suddenly yelled and I spun my head around.

Kyle was stumbling from the house with Kenny trailing along behind him. The red head let go of his friend and I flashed a smile at the blonde when he looked at me. I always thought he was kind of a prick because he was close to Cartman, but that summer made me see the guy in a different way. He was actually pretty cool and he was nice. He loved making people uncomfortable, but deep down he was a sweet guy. I think that's why he got along with Craig so well.

There was a bit of conversation and then Stan and Kyle left to go inside. I think they said something about getting more alcohol, I'm not sure. I wasn't really paying attention.

"How are ya', asshole?" I heard Craig ask Kenny and my body twitched.

"Ack, Craig!" I yelled as I clutched my cup in my hands. The relationship he and Kenny had was different. I still wasn't quite used to it. I was used to Craig insulting everyone, but Kenny never minded. Instead, he embraced it.

"Better than you, dickwad," Kenny answered with a wide, amused smile on his face.

I groaned and then Craig laughed. _Oh god, I love that laugh._ My body started to shake. The alcohol was messing with me and he was making it worst. His damn laugh. His damn face. I hated it all… _okay, not actually._

Suddenly, my cup was taken out of my shaking hands. I hadn't realized I was shivering so hard until I had nothing to focus on anymore. "Tweek, honey," _ugh_ , "do you want to go sit down somewhere?" Craig asked sweetly. He was worried, I could hear it. I hummed quietly. I wanted to leave from the moment we arrived, but I wanted to stay with everyone. _That makes no damn sense!_ "We can go inside."

Inside was packed full of people. The thought made my body shake worst than before. "No, not inside. Too—Too many people. Too loud! Too much pressure!" I panicked. My heart was racing. The thought of the people, the noise! _Ahh! It's too much pressure!_ My hands automatically lifted to tug at my hair.

Craig moved next to me. He set both of our drinks down on the ground and his hand pressed to the back of my neck. His skin was cold against my warm skin, lit up from the alcohol that coursed through my system. His fingers gently squeezed my neck and I felt a jolt of electricity course through my body to make my knees shake. My hands slowly lowered from being buried in my hair. "Let's go sit over there," Craig said, his voice low as he pointed across the yard to the lounge chairs in the back corner. They were far from the crowd of people and the noise. I nodded.

Kenny followed us as we made our way over. My senses heightened to focus on the hand on the back of my neck. Craig's long index finger was rubbing along my spine, sending sparks through my skin. I wasn't sure if my shaking legs would be able to carry me to the lounge chair, but they did. I sat down and Craig was immediately next to me, his leg pressed against mine and his hand still touching the back of my neck. My heart was racing. I couldn't focus on anything but that fucking hand!

"Better?" Craig suddenly asked and snapped me out of my daze. Kenny was openly staring. It was odd. Was he jealous? Or weirded out? He never said anything. He just watched. Craig tapped his finger a few times against my spine to get my attention. I nodded, afraid that if I opened my mouth to speak my voice would give away the nerves bundled in my throat. "What?" Craig snapped and I looked up to notice he was saying it to Kenny.

The dirty blonde-haired boy grinned. "You're so gay," he teased.

Kenny always knew just how to poke Craig the right way to make him blush. I couldn't help but smile a bit. "Shut up, McCormick," Craig growled.

Stan and Kyle returned. Craig yelled about something, but I was too dazed to know why. I couldn't stop focusing on the hand on the back of my neck. The finger continued to rub lightly, keeping me calm and making me focus on the rough skin. It felt good. _Touch me more. Please, touch me more._ My body went rigid. I shoved my hands into my lap. Something was happening in my crotch. _Don't notice! Please, don't let anyone notice!_ I lifted my eyes to look around. Everyone was too busy in their conversations to notice, including Craig. _Oh, thank god!_

I almost didn't notice when Butters arrived. Kyle, of course, was the first one to greet him. Stan and Kyle disappeared again to get more alcohol. Butters sat next to Kenny and from across the space it was easy to see the look of tension between them. It was a familiar tension. It used to be between Craig and I after we kissed in the locker room. _Oh. Oh! Oh my!_ I shivered at the memory. Our first kiss. It was so strange and yet exciting.

I instantly realized the hand on the back of my neck was gone when I felt it on my hip opposite from where Craig sat. "How—How have you fellas been?" Butters asked across the space to Craig and me.

I was about to answer but bit my lip between my teeth to stop myself. Craig's thumb was under my shirt and lightly touching my skin above my jeans. The touch burned my skin. I was shaking again with each soft brush. I wanted…more. More of his touch. More of his connection. More of him.

 _Oh no! Not again! Ah! Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

Stan and Kyle returned and a drink was shoved into my hand again. I didn't complain. I practically chugged it as Craig sipped his beer and his thumb continued to stroke along my skin. I was feeling hazy after I finished the drink. It was stronger than the first one and it went straight to my head. I wasn't shaking anymore. The alcohol was numbing my body except for the touch against my side that moved. It was no longer just his thumb. His entire hand was pressed against my skin. I shivered under the touch. I slowly moved my eyes around the area. Everyone was preoccupied with their own conversations to know. Then, I looked over at him. He was cool, collected. _Fucking prick! How are you so calm right now!_ Stan brought me another drink. I willed myself to take it easy but I couldn't help it! It felt so good. Halfway through my drink the hand moved again. I had the cup raised to my lips but stopped before I could take a drink. My eyes snapped shut. Calloused fingers pushed underneath my jeans and the band of my boxers to press against the flesh of my hip.

 _Oh, fuck. No, I—I want more._

"You alright, Tweek?" Kenny suddenly asked. My eyes snapped open and I quickly lowered my cup. The blonde was grinning at me, his bright blue eyes stared at me intensely. "You look pretty pale, dude."

 _Except for the fact that I'm being man handled? No! I'm not alright!_

"I'm—ugh—fine!" I screeched painfully.

"Oh, I don't know," Craig said and his hand that wasn't fondling my hip grabbed my chin to turn my head. I was staring at those beautiful grey eyes again. "You look pretty pale. Is there something bothering you?"

 _What an asshole!_ He had his mouth set in a worried line but I could see his eyes were full of mischief. He knew exactly what was going on and was enjoying seeing me squirm.

"I'm fine," I snapped back.

The corner of Craig's lips that no one else could see twitched up into a small smile. The hand slid further along my skin and his fingers were curling around my ass. I coughed loudly to cover the nervous squeak that was wanting to push its way out of my chest.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review! I want to know what you all think!**

 **Love you all, themightypookums**


	2. Chapter Two: Craig

**I love writing Craig. It think he's by far my favourite 'cause he thinks and sounds like me.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Craig**

I've liked Tweek Tweak for years. It all started as a joke because of some dumb girls but then slowly turned to something else. Every time I saw him smile or heard him laugh, I sunk further and further into liking him. Then I woke up one day and knew I had to tell him. I had to make him know how I felt. It didn't come out quite the way I had meant to. "Go on a date with me on Saturday," I demanded like an idiot. Fuck, he made me so goddamn nervous. I couldn't think straight. I just needed him.

He said yes though. Well, didn't say it, but it was still a yes. I couldn't help myself. I needed contact. I needed to touch him, but holding his hands wasn't enough. I needed more. So, I kissed him. Then we got caught. _Fucking pricks._ They made such a big deal out of it, of course. Tweek panicked and I couldn't stop him before he disappeared.

As time went on, the feeling grew deeper and deeper. I always wanted to be near him. I wanted to kiss him anytime I saw him. I wanted him. Then Stan's party happened. Beer mixed with repressed feelings can be dangerous, apparently. I quickly realized that as I became increasingly needier of him. I tried my best to ignore the sensation. I kept to conversations with others but his presence next to me was heavy. I brushed my hand against the back of his neck when he was deep in thought but the heavy weight in my chest made me quickly pull away. It was a feeling I had before when I pinned him against my bed. It was a deep need to touch him, to kiss him, to fuck him. _Ugh, stop it, Tucker. That's so fucking gay._ Then I fucking touched him and I couldn't stop. I didn't mean to touch him but his hands began to tug at his hair and I couldn't stand seeing him hurt himself. It was mostly reflex. The skin on the back of his neck was soft.

 _I wonder if the rest of him is just as soft._

I groaned internally at the thought and it didn't go away. I had to know. I moved my hand from the back of his neck to his side. The skin above his pants? Yep, just as soft, if not softer. The beer was making my mind foggy. I was focusing on my words as I spoke to Butters but the thoughts that rolled in my head was making me hard. I don't know when my fingers moved inside his pants but I felt a hunger when I pressed my fingertips into the flesh and Tweek vibrated. I couldn't tell if it was his nerves or me, but I needed to know. I immediately got my answer when I turned his head. Wide baby blue eyes.

 _Fuck, he's beautiful._

"I'm fine!" he snapped at me and I could hear it in his voice. The nerves. The need. He would yell at me like that when I'd lean in to kiss him but stop just before our lips would touch and I'd say something about the way he shivered or blushed. He'd yell and then kiss me before he'd storm off on shaky legs. I loved it when he did that. It always sparked something inside me that wanted more.

Tweek coughed loudly when my hand moved again. His body shook as my hand moved around his hip so my fingertips pressed into the flesh of his ass cheek. _I need him._ I wanted to take him home immediately but I stopped myself when Stan suddenly asked me a question. It would seem too suspicious to just leave suddenly. I didn't remove my hand until everyone was starting to leave. Tweek was shaky on his legs. A mixture of alcohol and nerves, no doubt. I may have removed my hand from beneath his pants but I didn't stop touching him. I brushed my hand up his arm, along the back of his exposed neck, and even ran my fingers through his hair when we stood in front of Stan's house, his bright blue eyes stared at me with something I had only seen a few times before but never could figure out what it was.

"Come back to my house?" I asked. My voice was lower than usual. Tweek twitched. Some part of me kind of expected him to say no but he nodded.

"Try not to make him too sore, Tucker," Kenny whispered as he passed by me from behind.

I quickly snapped my head around to flip him off. He chuckled loudly. I grumbled a goodbye to everyone before I grabbed Tweek's hand and quickly stormed off into the dark with him trailing behind me. "Hey! Craig, slow down!" Tweek shouted as he shuffled to catch up to me. "N—No need to get in a hurry," he said with a small stutter as he slightly slurred his words.

 _You have no fucking clue, Tweeky boy._

We were both quiet as we walked hand in hand back to my house. The silence wasn't anything new. We both enjoyed the quiet, but this silence was full of tension. I know my grip on his hand was tight but I couldn't help it. My parents' car was parked in the driveway but the house was dark. We stepped inside and I let go of his hand so we could quietly take off our shoes to leave them by the door. Tweek was unbalanced. He swore under his breath as he struggled to remove his last sneaker and then groaned. I grabbed his hand again and pulled him towards the door to the basement. He was quiet. Weirdly quiet and twitchy. He entered the basement first to descend the stairs. I quietly shut the door at the top of the stairs behind me and followed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Tweek asked as he stood behind the large armchair with his back facing me.

He jumped and I quickly lifted a hand to cover his mouth to muffle the small screech that jumped from his throat. I was waiting for it. It was to be expected. Then, he moaned when I pressed my lower body against him and his body shuttered. "You," I growled and tilted his head to kiss the soft skin of his neck. He moaned into my hand and shook against my body. That heavy weight in my chest came back. His hand quickly grabbed my wrist to uncover his mouth and he gasped loudly.

"C—Craig!" he called out and I bit down on the space where his neck met with his shoulder. The noise that came from him sent a wave of pleasure directly into my crotch. It was fucking hot.

"Keep quiet," I pulled away to say before attacking his skin again.

I know that was an impossible task for him, but he tried. His fingers were digging into the back of the armchair as he pinched his lips together to keep the soft moans and whimpers quiet. I kept attacking every inch of skin that I could and then found that skin at his side again. He shivered at the touch as I moved my hand up underneath his shirt to find that hard nub that made him throw his head back against my shoulder.

"Ah, Craig—ngh—that—that feels good," Tweek groaned quietly as I gently pinched his hard nipple.

Touching him was easy with a clouded mind. My body moved and I enjoyed everything it touched. If it was him, that's all that mattered. I wanted all of him. Everything about him made me ache. "Tweek," I breathed against his neck and made him shiver. "Tweek, I love you."

 _Wait? WAIT! What the FUCK?!_

We both froze. I quickly released him and stepped back. Tweek quickly spun around. His eyes were almost as wide as mine. Almost. We stood staring at each other. My mouth was gaped open and I tried to say something, fucking anything, but I couldn't fucking force anything through! _God fucking dammit, just say something!_ The look of panic on his face was too much. One of us needed to say something.

"I—uh—," was all I managed before Tweek suddenly moved. His hands grabbed the collar of my shirt to pull me down to meet him in a kiss I had never experienced before. It was rough and needy. My hands immediately found their way into Tweek's hair to tease through the soft locks. Tweek was leading the drunken kiss. His lips moved and I felt his tongue quickly dart out to brush against my bottom lip. I shuttered against the touch that quickly disappeared. I grunted when Tweek suddenly shoved me back and held me as an arm's length. "Tweek?" I said with a flat tone as Tweek blinked rapidly. "Tweek, what—?"

A hand quickly covered his mouth and he turned to dart into the bathroom across the room. The door slammed shut and I could hear the muffled sounds of him vomiting on the other side. I let out a soft sigh and walked over to gently knock on the door. "Ngh, no, go away," Tweek groaned on the other side.

"Babe, let me in. I just want to make sure you're alright," I said with my hand pressed to the door.

Tweek moaned quietly. "No, I don't want you to see me like this," he answered stubbornly.

I sighed and turned to press my back against the door. My descent to the floor was less than graceful in my intoxicated state. I let out a loud sigh as I leaned my head back against the door and heard something beside me. I turned my head to look down and the ends of Tweek's thin fingers reached underneath the door. I couldn't help but smile as I touched my fingers to his.

He threw up one more time before he opened the bathroom door. I gently ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his sweat covered forehead. "Don't. I'm gross," Tweek groaned.

"I don't care," I replied and grabbed Tweek's hand to pull him forward. His legs were shaky underneath him. I moved slowly until we reached the couch. We laid facing each other as my back was pressed against the back of the couch. Tweek groaned as he buried his face in my chest. "You drank too much," I teased.

"Shut the fuck up," Tweek snapped. "I should go home."

"You're not going anywhere in your condition. You need to just sleep it off," I explained.

"I don't trust you," Tweek muttered against my chest.

I scoffed. "Ouch babe, that's mean," I replied. "Don't worry, you're too gross to touch." Tweek weakly punched me in the side. I grunted and wrapped my arm tighter around him to pull him closer. "Calm down, I'm just teasing you. Now, rest."

Tweek nodded against my chest. His soft breaths slowed and deepened as he fell asleep. It was always almost impossible to get him to sleep but the mix of alcohol and throwing up his guts must have tired him out. I closed my eyes as I listened to Tweek's soft snoring and let it gradually put me to sleep. I was still worked up. I wanted him, but something snapped after the words slipped from me.

 _Tweek, I love you._

I didn't mean to say it. It was like…word vomit. _Stupid alcohol._ Plus, his vomiting was kind of a turn off. I mean, he was still the most amazing thing I had ever seen, but I wasn't about to attack someone who was too drunk to keep his dinner inside his stomach.

"Hey," a voice broke through my sleep as something pressed against my cheek. I groaned as I opened my eyes. Tweek was crouched next to the couch poking my cheek. His face was set in an adorable scowl. He wasn't good at it.

"Morning, babe," I said in a groggy voice.

"Don't—ack!" Tweek yelled and his head twitched. "What the hell?"

He quickly stood and I sat up to rub my eyes. "Tweek? Honey?" I said in a low voice.

"You can't just—uh! Ah! Jesus, fuck!" he panicked. He was pacing and then his hands flew up into his hair.

"Hey!" I yelled as I quickly stood from the couch to stride over to him. "Don't—!"

Tweek smacked my approaching hand away as he took a step back. "I remember!" he shouted.

"Keep your voice down," I growled fearing his voice would travel up to the top level. I could guess by how dim the sunlight was from outside that it was still early. They wouldn't be awake yet.

"I remember what you said," Tweek snapped, his voice was low. Even through his frustration, he still at least listened to me. Can't say the same for me. "Did you mean it?"

"Did I—?" I started to ask but realized what exactly he was asking. I took a step back, rubbed the back of my head, and looked away from the blonde's intense stare. He was shaking. I wanted to help him stop but the question he asked loomed between us. "Tweek, it's not—."

"Yes or no," Tweek snapped.

I lifted my gaze. _Did he just fucking use my own words against me?_ Tweek held my gaze which was surprising. He usually looked away, too embarrassed and nervous to hold anyone's gaze. _Holy shit. He's so cute right now._

"Yes or no?" he pressed harder.

"It's not that easy," I answered just as stubbornly.

Tweek scowled and stomped his foot. "It is! Either you love me or you don't!" he snapped, struggling to keep his voice quieted in his anger.

"No, it's not, because I said that last night when we both drunk and I'm not counting it," I snapped back a bit louder than I had meant to. Tweek's eyebrows were set together. He was waiting for more. I groaned loudly. "Okay, look, I am not going to let that be the first time I said that to you. I'm not going to let right now be the time I say it either. I'm going to say it when I really mean it and it's right."

"You can't—ngh! It doesn't work like that," Tweek snapped.

"Yes, it does. I take back what I said," I explained as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You can't take it back!" Tweek screeched.

"I can and I just did," I replied stubbornly. Tweek stepped towards me, closing the distance to get in my face. His scowl was actually set properly in anger but he still looked adorable. I held back the smirk that tried to move my lips.

"Ugh! You're so damn stubborn!" he growled.

I held his intense gaze for a moment before I quickly leaned forward and kissed him. I kept my arms crossed over my chest and Tweek kept his arms stiff at his sides. Stubborn. That was the perfect way to describe the both of us. I pulled away from the kiss and grinned wide.

"You wanna know what I remember?" I asked and Tweek's eyebrows furrowed together again. "The noise you made last night," I answered and Tweek's entire body twitched. I lifted my hand to move his collar to grin at the mark from where I bit him. My teeth marks were distinct surrounded by new bruises from the pierced skin. "Well, it looks like you're officially mine now since I've branded you."

"That—That's not funny!" Tweek stuttered.

He was blushing. Just the top of his cheeks, but it was a blush nonetheless. "If you weren't blushing, I may believe you were mad," I mentioned and Tweek sputtered nonsensical words but stopped when I kissed him on the cheek. "Enough babe, let's get some breakfast."

"Uh—," Tweek hummed as I turned.

"You should probably brush your teeth first though. You smell like vomit."

I'll admit, I took back what I said more out of pride than anything. My stupid brain said it, not me. I mean, I didn't even know if I actually…did. Love him? _Fuck, that's so gay. Whatever._ I held out for a while. Until my seventeenth birthday. Two years. It took me two years until it finally came out of me when I was absolutely sure.

"What?" I asked as I looked over my textbook.

We were sitting on one of those benches in the window in the library on the second level. I had one leg behind Tweek so he could rest against it and the other was laid across his lap with his textbook on top. Tweek was holding on to a travel mug of coffee I bought him from the cafeteria before we started to study.

"After school tomorrow, meet me by Kenny's truck," Tweek repeated himself. It wasn't as if I hadn't heard him the first time, but it caught me off guard. Whenever Kenny would come over after school we'd pile into his truck, so it wasn't a strange idea, but what was strange was the tone in Tweek's voice.

"Something wrong?" I couldn't help but ask.

Tweek shook his head quickly. "No, just do it," he replied sternly.

I nodded in agreement. Tweek smiled but didn't take his eyes off his textbook. There was a large tree outside the window which blocked most of the sun but small spots managed to break through into the large room. One of those spots landed directly on Tweek. His yellow hair burned bright and the skin on the back of his neck glowed. I couldn't help myself, I had to touch it. I gently brushed my fingers against the skin and Tweek's body went rigid. He quickly spun his head around and I grinned. The wide-eyed look he gave me slowly changed to a wide smile. I cupped my hand against the back of his neck as I leaned forward and gently kissed his cracked lips. It was a quick kiss and then I sat back against the wall to continue studying.

The next day I waited against Kenny's truck with my phone out to scroll through my Facebook lazily. They were taking their sweet ass time.

"Looking good, Tucker," Kenny's voice suddenly called out and I lifted my hand to flip him off without looking up from my phone.

"Close your eyes," Tweek suddenly said.

I looked up from my phone. He was standing in front of me, his lips set in a tight line as he stared at me. I cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked.

Tweek shook his head. "You don't get to ask why. Just close your eyes," he demanded. He was cute when he was trying so hard to be serious. "And stop thinking I'm cute."

I grinned but chose to follow his order rather than fight him anymore. I was curious to know what he was doing. I shoved my phone into my pocket as I closed my eyes and heard something move. Rustling of fabric and then something soft brushed against the top of my cheeks. I opened my eyes in a panic to see black.

"What—? Tweek, uh—," I said in a panicked voice that I know was totally not cool.

"Relax dude, just trust him," Kenny's voice suddenly said.

"Lean forward, I can't reach," Tweek ordered in a calm voice. He was weirdly calm. I leaned forward until my forehead touched his shoulder. He was warm. He finished tying the fabric around my eyes and made sure it was tight before he lightly patted my shoulders. "Good to go."

"Go, where?" I asked.

Tweek made a disapproving noise. Kenny's truck door opened with a groan and Tweek helped me inside without smacking my head off anything. I slid across the seat until I felt a body. Kenny. "Nice blindfold," Kenny teased.

"If you touch me, I will break every bone in your body," I warned in a low growl. He would enjoy blindfolds, I just knew it.

Kenny chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't touch ya. I may fear you but I'm fucking terrified of Tweek. When you add batshit crazy to strength you get a goddamn typhoon," he explained. The bench shifted on the other side of me. Tweek. He shut the door and exhaled. There was a small shake to his breath. I shifted away from Kenny and pressed my leg against Tweek. "Ready to go?"

"Go, where?" I asked again more for my amusement than anything.

Tweek hit me in the chest and I let out a soft grunt. "Stop asking," he demanded.

I chuckled and settled into the seat as Kenny turned on the truck. I kept my eyes closed behind the fabric. It was too thick to see through anyways. The lack of sight made all my other senses heightened, especially to the warmth to my right. Tweek was vibrating next to me. It was strange but Tweek had different kind of vibrations. There was his nervous vibration, his angry vibration, and his excited vibration. This one was his excited vibration. Wherever we were going, he was excited and that made me excited.

We weren't going to either of our houses. We were going the wrong direction of my house and it was too far to be Tweek's. I was running different places through my head but I wouldn't know for sure until Kenny stopped the truck and put it in park. He didn't shut it off. "Have fun you two," he said as the passenger door creaked open. Tweek took my hand and led me across the bench to leave the truck. Tweek's hand trembled in mine as he led me across concrete.

"Tweek?" I called out. The fingers around my hand tightened.

"We're almost there. Just a bit longer," he replied.

He opened a door and we were inside, out of the cold. There was soft chatter around us. Tweek stopped. "Ah, hello! You're a bit early," a woman spoke.

"S—Sorry," Tweek replied worriedly.

"It's no problem, we have everything ready. Just head on in," the woman replied. Tweek pulled on my hand again and we were walking again. Another door opened. When it shut everything went silent.

"Tweek?" I called out again with my voice lowered.

Tweek let go of my hand and I have to admit, it made me nervous, but I wouldn't show. I could hear him move around to stand behind me. His hands brushed against my skin as he grabbed the fabric around my eyes to remove it. I had to blink a few times to get my focus back but when it did, my entire face gaped. My mouth fell open and my eyes went wide. We were standing in a round room that could seat about ten people but Tweek and I were the only ones there. The dome ceiling reflected lights to mimic stars in bright constellations. I quickly spun around and Tweek grinned at me.

"We've got the whole room for two hours. Happy birthday, Craig," he said cheerfully. My hands twitched at my sides. _I need to touch him._ I closed the space between us and my arms wrapped around him. It was a tight hug. He let out a soft grunt as I pulled him close and he was standing on his toes. He closed his arms around my waist and nestled his face against my chest. The hug lasted until Tweek started to pat my back. "Can't…breathe," he gasped into my chest.

I let go and we sat in two of the large chairs that reclined all the way back to watch the dancing lights above us. Tweek wasn't shaking anymore as I held onto his hand. Anything that had to do with the sky fascinated me. Stars, constellations, the moon, all of it was what I loved. It was the only thing I took the time to care about, besides Tweek.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, I was lost watching the constellations move and shift above us, before Tweek suddenly shifted beside me. He let go of my hand to move over the arm rest between us. I shifted over as far as I could so we could share the one seat and he could rest up against me. "Are you enjoying your present?" he asked as he rested his head on my shoulder and watched the ceiling.

I nodded. "How did you pull it off?" I asked curiously.

"M—My dad helped," he answered and I pulled him closer to me. His body shivered as my hand moved over his hip.

"It's amazing, babe," I whispered and turned my head to press a kiss in his hair. He shivered again. Something was bothering him. I could feel it. "Are you okay?"

Tweek shifted again and was suddenly looming over me, the stars behind his head as his soft blue eyes stared at me. He straddled my waist with his hands on my cheeks as he leaned down to press his lips to mine. It was soft, warm, and a little nervous. I put my hands on his hips and he went rigid before he settled into the touch. I lifted my head to press harder into the kiss but Tweek quickly pulled away.

"Hmm," he hummed as he looked around nervously. He wouldn't look at me. I took my hands away from his hips to rest them on his cheeks.

"Tweek, what's bothering you?" I asked.

Tweek's head twitched in response. "Ugh, I—I lo—hmm," he struggled and my mouth slowly turned up into a smile.

 _Sneaky bastard._ "Tweek," I interrupted to press my thumb into the flesh under his eye. "I love you."

Tweek's eyes widened and he rapidly shook his head. "Are you fucking drunk again?" he shrieked.

I stopped his shaking head and pulled him down to look at me. "I'm not drunk, Tweek. I'm in love with you," I explained and moved my hand to run my fingers through his hair. _So soft._

"Ack! Don't—Don't make fun of me! It—It's not funny, Craig!" Tweek screeched.

"Tweek, babe, calm the fuck down," I snapped as I gently shook his head. "I'm not making fun of you. I'm serious. Now, can we enjoy the rest of my birthday present?"

Tweek was hesitant but nodded and laid back down at my side to nestle his face against my chest. When our time was up, we stepped back out into the cold and Tweek shivered against the breeze. I reached up to take off my blue chullo hat and stepped in front of Tweek to pull it over his head.

"You're gonna get cold," Tweek said with wide eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll be fine," I replied with my hands shoved into the pockets of my coat. "So, where to now?"

"I'm supposed to ask you that!" Tweek yelled.

I loved seeing him wear my hat. His messy blonde hair stuck out from underneath and almost covered his eyes that were almost the same colour as the fabric. "Let's go back to my house," I suggested. Tweek nodded. I turned to start to walk when I felt his hand suddenly slid into my pocket to grab mine. I turned my head to look down at him and he looked away. "It—It's warm."

I grinned and continued with our fingers entwined together. My house was far but the walk was nice. It was quiet. We knocked the snow off our boots before we kicked them off. I pushed off my coat when Tweek suddenly spoke up.

"Where's your family?" he asked curiously.

"Tricia's at a sleepover and mom and dad are away," I answered. Tweek was silent and it was eerie. I turned to look at him and he was staring at me with a sad expression. "What's that look for?"

"It's your birthday," Tweek said and I lifted an eyebrow. "You were going to be alone for your birthday?"

I chuckled as I hung up my coat and then turned to face him again. "No, because I've got you," I replied and saw Tweek's cheeks redden. I grabbed the zipper of his coat to pull it down and then pushed it off him to hang it up. I grabbed his hand to lead him downstairs into the basement. "Let's watch a movie. I think my dad bought a new one yesterday."

"No," Tweek said. I turned away from the stack of movies next to the television to face Tweek. He was standing in front of the couch as he played with the hem of his shirt. His hands were shaking and he stared at the floor.

"No?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed together. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Tweek squeezed his eyes shut. He let go of his shirt as he lifted his head and opened his eyes. "Y—You!" he shouted. I froze. _Holy shit, did—did he just say that?_ "I—mm—oh! Shit!"

I was suddenly in front of him, my hands grabbing the flaps of my hat he still wore. Tweek squeaked when our lips crashed together. I pulled the hat off him to toss it aside and then went to work unbuttoning his shirt. Tweek shuttered when my fingers brushed against his skin. I felt a hesitant tongue reach out to move over my lips and I instinctively moved away.

"Ah! S—Sorry, I didn't—ah, dammit!" he panicked and I popped the last button.

"Enough," I growled.

Tweek yelped and held on tightly to my shirt as he fell backwards. We were both panting lightly as I knelt over him. His blonde hair splayed around his head like a bright halo as he clutched tightly onto my shirt. My hands were pressed against the couch on the sides of his head to keep me looming over him.

"Nervous?" I asked with a wide, crooked grin.

Tweek scowled as best as he could. His grip tightened on my shirt and pulled me back down to kiss him again. His tongue darted out again and I didn't move away. Instead, I parted my lips and met my tongue against his. My head was spinning at the soft touches and warmth. Tweek let go of my shirt and move his hands down to grab the bottom. He gave it a few tugs before I realized what he wanted. We disconnected our kiss so I could sit up and help him remove my shirt over my head. The shirt rustled to the floor and I looked down to see Tweek's eyes glued to my torso. The intense stare made a lump form in my throat. I tried to force it down with a swallow. Thin fingers moved up to touch the skin above my jeans and I shivered. His fingers were cold. He snapped out of whatever daze he was in when I grabbed his hand and lifted it to my face to kiss his palm.

"Ngh! That tickles!" he yelled.

I grinned against the soft skin of his hand and held it to my cheek. "You really want this, babe?" I asked. Tweek hummed and nodded. I let go of his hand to place mine back on the couch beside his head. "Are you sure?"

Tweek's eyebrows furrowed together. His hands grabbed the sides of my hips and pulled me down. His legs wrapped around my thighs to press his crotch against mine. I let out a low moan and leaned down to kiss him again. Tongues wrestled to move along teeth and lips and then his ran along the roof of my mouth. I couldn't help but moan again. _Holy fuck, that was hot._ I pulled away and moved down to kiss the skin of his neck. Tweek squeaked, his lips pinched together tightly. I placed soft kisses along his neck to his collarbone and then licked my lips before I bit down on his shoulder.

"Ah! C—Craig!" he shouted with a mix of pain and pleasure in his tone.

I sucked at the skin before I moved away leaving a bright red mark on the perfect beige skin. "You enjoyed that," I teased and Tweek bit his bottom lip painfully. I was worried he'd break skin. "Hey," I whispered as I moved my hand to touch his cheek. "Try to relax. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do."

"Wait!" Tweek shouted and I quickly moved my hand away from his face. He caught it and I could feel how much he was trembling. "I—I don't want you to stop, I just—uh—I have to say something." His eyes were wide. I nodded in understanding. Whatever it was, it was important. "I wanted to say it f—for your birthday," he explained with a shaky voice. My head tilted slightly. "Ah! I had it all planned in my head and I ruined it!" he shouted as he rubbed his knuckles against his temples.

"Say it now," I pressed impatiently.

Tweek stopped rubbing nervously and lifted his hands to cover my eyes. "I don't want you to see me while I say it!" he shouted. I hated having my eyesight taken from me again but he needed this so I would oblige to his wish. "Mm, I—I love you too. I've loved you for a—uh—a long time now."

Happiness and warmth rushed through me. My lips widened in a smile that I couldn't hold back. His hands continued to cover my eyes as I leaned down and found his lips again. Even through the dark I would find him.

No matter what, I would always find my way back to him.

* * *

 **Leave a review! I love to know how I'm doing!**

 **And P.S. we gonna jump straight into the dirty stuff next chapter so get ready!**


	3. Chapter Three: Tweek

**I want to start by saying thank you to everyone who diligently reads my work and enjoys it.  
And to those who leave me comments, you are all lovely.**

 **Also, if you guys have any ideas on what I can write that you would like to read, let me know. I've got a few ideas but I'm always looking for more.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Tweek**

I couldn't hold back the noises. _Oh god!_ It was like I woke something in him. If I knew he was going to turn into some sex crazed demon, I wouldn't—! Oh, who the fuck am I kidding. I would have said it regardless. I really did love him, and it felt too damn good. His mouth wrapped around my dick. We had never gone that far before. Stan's end of the summer party was the closest we had ever gotten. After that day, it was almost as if something shifted in Craig, like he was nervous to do anything more than kiss me or occasionally brush against parts of my skin. It was fucking torture! I wanted him to touch me!

"Ah!" I shouted and my fingers tightened in Craig's hair. He stopped and a disapproving moan escaped my throat. "I didn't say stop!" I groaned and Craig moved back up to linger over me.

"Well, I wouldn't want you finishing before the real fun even starts," Craig replied. The tone in his voice made me shiver. I enjoyed it, the way he sounded. It was a possessive tone only for me. He wanted only me. "Shit," he said under his breath, his tone different.

"Wh—What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

Craig shifted off the couch and I quickly sat up. "I need something. Just give me a second. I'll be right back."

 _Is he serious?_

He quickly dashed up the stairs and I listened to his footsteps thump overhead to the second set of stairs. I sat waiting. My nerves were starting to get to me with each painfully ticking minute. Bad thoughts invaded into my mind making me more and more uncomfortable. The footsteps returned above and then the door at the top of the stairs shut. It wasn't until he was in view that the nerves all washed away. Craig was carrying something that I couldn't quite see before he walked over to sit in front of me. His eyebrows were set together and he looked confused.

"What?" I snapped impatiently. I wanted to be touched and he was thinking.

"Well," he started to say as he lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck, "we haven't really discussed…how."

"How?" I asked confusingly. Craig's eyebrow lifted and my eyes widened. "Oh. Oh! How."

Craig rolled his eyes. "It's not like we've ever sat down to have this discussion before," Craig explained in a flat tone.

The thought made me nervous. My hands started to shake. "Uh, well, it's your birthday. You choose," I explained.

Craig looked…nervous? He was never nervous. Not openly at least, but this—I was making him nervous. "Can—Can I top?" he asked.

The question made my cheeks heat up. I knew I wouldn't be able to say anything so I nodded. Craig kissed me again. There was a bit of hesitation but I knew he was too stubborn to let any nervousness in him win. I put my hands on his shoulders and began to slowly run them down his toned chest and abs. _Mm, he's gorgeous. Firm._ I reached the top of his jeans and slowly worked at the button and zipper.

"Tweek," Craig breathed against my face with his forehead pressed against mine.

Craig grabbed my hands and slowly moved away. His jeans and boxer briefs fell with small rustling and then Craig was kneeling in front of me again. He placed his hand against my chest and gently pushed me back to lay down. The breath that came out of me was shaky.

"Relax," Craig whispered.

"That—That's easier said than done," I replied nervously.

A click echoed through the room. I looked down to see Craig squirt the contents of the bottle onto his fingers. A bottle of lube and a condom, that's what he raced upstairs to grab. He leaned over me and his dry hand moved around behind my neck.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do," Craig said, his voice flat again with that primal tone.

"Then don't stop," I replied.

Craig's index finger stroked along my spine. I closed my eyes at the touch. It was his touch. The one that always calmed me down when I was spiraling into the void in my mind. My eyes snapped open as I inhaled sharply. A cold, wet finger pressed inside me. My mind flew into a panic. _No! This isn't good! No!_ I tried to push back the thoughts as my heart raced in my chest.

"Tweek?" Craig said, his tone full of worry.

"Ngh, I'm okay! Just—mm—do something," I demanded.

Craig's finger continued to stroke the back of my neck. The touch grounded me as he inserted another finger inside me. I pressed my head harder into the couch as I groaned. The pressure burned my insides as Craig bent and spread his fingers to stretch my flesh. I whimpered through clenched lips.

"Tweek, don't hold it in if it hurts," Craig whispered.

He added another finger. I let out a low groan that was mixed with pain and pleasure. The burning sensation was slowly transforming into jolts of electricity and it felt good. The fingers stretched me for a moment before they slowly slid out of me. I was starting to enjoy the feeling so when it disappeared I was disappointed.

The noise of Craig tearing the condom made my ears perk. _Oh jesus, this is really happening!_ Craig's hand touched my chest. "You're trembling," he whispered. His voice was soft and quiet. He was worried.

"Just be gentle," I managed through my nerves.

"Anything you want," Craig explained and placed his hands on my hips to lift me slightly off the couch before he leaned down to kiss me again. "You need only ask, babe."

I shivered. I didn't want him to stop. Ever. Never stop speaking to me in that way. Never stop touching me with electrified fingers. Never—

"Ah!" I cried out. The invasion inside of me was large. Craig's fingers pressed hard into my hips, more than likely bruising me. My back arched off the couch and Craig hissed.

"Fuck, Tweek, don't move," he growled between clenched teeth.

"Wh—Why not?" I asked breathlessly.

"Because if you move then I won't be able to hold back any longer," Craig snapped.

"Then don't hold back!" I snapped back.

Craig moved one of his hands from my hip to grab my shoulder. I moaned as the foreign object inside me moved out and then rammed back inside me. My hands reached for the first thing they could find, Craig's strong and broad shoulders. He leaned down to meet his forehead against mine as I panted heavily from the loud shouts that escaped my throat.

"Don't stop," I panted.

"Anything you want," Craig growled.

He found a rhythm that was slow but that he could control. My body was relaxing, adjusting to the foreign feeling and then I yelped. Craig quickly moved away with wide eyes. The tip of him touched something that sent a strong shock through my body. A good shock.

Craig grinned. "Tweek," he said and grabbed my chin to hold my face still to look down at me. I didn't realize how much I had been shivering until he touched me and it all came to a halt. "I love you." I shuttered as he pressed into me again. I moved my hands from his shoulders to shove them into his hair. His forehead pressed against mine again. "Say it again."

"I—I—," I stuttered.

Craig's hand moved from my face to grab the back of my neck with soft strokes of his index finger against my spine. "Tweek, I want to hear you say it again," he whispered.

"I love you, Craig!" I whimpered through strangled breaths.

Craig exhaled as he moved his head to rest his forehead against my shoulder and quickened his pace. Everything around us fell away and it was just the two of us, tangled together, forever bound by the act we were participating in. Our breathing quickened together and Craig reached over my head to slam his hand against the arm of the couch above me.

"Craig? Wha—ah!" I started to ask but stopped when he pressed against that bundle of nerves inside me again.

Craig growled and his fingers dug into the sofa. "Fuck, Tweek, I'm so…fucking close," he strained to say through clenched teeth.

With a few hard thrusts, Craig tightened his grip and grunted. The muscles in his shoulders tensed before the rest of his body. He stopped thrusting and panted heavily. I exhaled sharply. I was still on the edge and the sudden lack of contact was annoying. _What a dick!_

"Tweek," Craig said, his voice suddenly even again. An arm suddenly looped around behind me and I was pulled up with a sharp yelp. Our warm chests pressed together and Craig was grinning as wide as his face would let him. "Don't think I forgot about you," he growled before he gently nipped at my bottom lip. I shivered at the feeling. A hand moved between us and I moaned loudly as long, warm fingers wrapped around my dick. My weak body couldn't take anymore. I was on fire. _Oh god! Too hot! Too much pressure!_ "Come on, Tweek. You'll like how it feels."

"N—No, stop! I—," I stuttered. I had no idea what I wanted to say. There were too many feelings, too many thoughts. It was all jumbling up in my mind. _Where am I? What's going on? I can't—I can't do this!_

"Look at me." The voice pulled me through the darkness. His face. His eyes. His hand on my cheek. "It's okay, babe." I couldn't hold back any longer. My hands clutched his shoulders and I let out a loud gasp as my body spasmed. He wasn't wrong, it felt amazing. The calloused fingers wrapped around me and the release. I was a panting mess against his chest. "Told ya," Craig muttered into my hair.

"Sh—Shut up!" I shouted and moved to push myself away but he wrapped his long arms around me, holding me tight against him.

"Stay," he whispered and I exhaled a shaky breath.

"We're naked and gross," I explained.

Craig shook his head to nuzzle his nose against my shoulders. His arms didn't loosen around me. "Don't care," he grumbled.

"Craig!" I screeched and pressed my knuckles against his sides.

He grunted at the small pain I was causing him but he didn't let go. The side of Craig no one got to see. The side only for me. The one that would drop his cool exterior to hold on to me like a kid. I pushed my fingers into his hair and he moaned contently from the touch.

"You're so needy," I said and Craig nestled in closer against me, not that there was any space between us any longer.

We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity before we finally cleaned off. I wore a pair of Craig's old gym shorts and a shirt that was two sizes too big for me that always borrowed to sleep in. It was soft and smelled like him.

"Craig?" I said as I poked at his cheek. We were in his bed, limbs tangled together, noses practically touching. His eyes were closed and I could tell he was almost asleep. "Your dad's gonna be mad if he catches us." _Oh god, he's gonna be furious if he finds out what we did! There's no way he won't find out! Oh, jesus!_

"Don't care," Craig muttered tiredly. "Just close your eyes and sleep, Tweek."

 _It's almost like he doesn't know me at all sometimes._ I groaned and tried to settle myself down but I couldn't get my body to cooperate. I was vibrating. _He's gonna get annoyed with me. I can't stop. Please, stop!_ Then I heard the snore. I pulled my head back slightly. Craig was passed out. _Jesus, that was fast!_

I could see his face through the darkness. When he slept, his features went soft. His thin lips were parted slightly as he breathed softly. His long eyelashes extended out from his closed eyelids and his skin looked smooth, like glass. I wanted to touch him. I lifted my hand but stopped when I heard the familiar hissing that made my spine quake. My hand shook. The red eyes stared at me from over Craig's broad shoulder. I felt the familiar bile rise in my throat and long, sickly talons reached up to wrap over Craig's sleeping form.

"N—No," I croaked through my shaky voice. "Don't touch him!" I quickly sat up and the ghost was gone. I was panting heavily. Craig stirred but didn't wake. He was exhausted. The hissing echoed behind me and I threw my hands up into my hair. "No. No, no, no!" I panicked as I scrambled off the bed to run to the bathroom. I quickly flicked on the lights and placed my shaking hands against the closed door. My eyes squeezed shut as I whispered, "It's not real. It's not real." Tears stung my eyes to roll down my cheeks as I slid to the floor. "Go away. Please, go away. You're not real." The loud screeching of the talons scratching against the door made me cover my ears. "Go away. You're not real."

 _You're not fucking real!_

I opened my locker and sighed. My eyes were heavy with exhaustion. I had barely slept. The sun was beginning to rise when I finally closed my eyes and less than a half an hour later Craig's alarm started to blare annoyingly from the other side of the bed. I lifted my travelling mug of coffee to take a large drink. It was the biggest mug Craig could find in his cupboard. He must have seen how tired I was because he didn't even ask before he filled the mug completely and handed it to me. He was quiet all morning, but he kept touching me, more than usual and in different spots. I could feel his gaze linger whenever I turned away from him. It made my skin burn and my stomach knot, but I couldn't get the red eyes out of my head. They were haunting me.

"—off, McCormick!" Craig's loud voice snapped me from my deep thoughts.

Kenny was laughing hysterically. "Jeez, Tweek, you gotta—," he was saying and his arms wrapped around me.

I don't know why, but I panicked. Bad. I slammed my hands against Kenny, pushing him away, and screamed, "Don't touch me!"

The hall went quiet for a moment before the chatter began again. Kenny and Craig gave me the same wide-eyed look. "Tweek? Are you okay?" Kenny asked. Not to say he was never caring, but he had been especially attentive lately. There was something different about him, but I couldn't figure out what. "Tweek?"

Kenny was reaching out for me but I quickly backed away. "I'm fine," I snapped and grabbed my stuff before I slammed my locker door shut. "I'll see you guys at lunch!"

I turned to head towards my first class and that's when I saw it. Anger on Craig's expression. His eyebrows were knitted together and his lips were set in a deep scowl. I quickly turned away from the look. It made my heart race. My first two classes I was alone with Kyle and Butters. I had really got to know both of them since Stan's party. I always thought Kyle was stuck up but he was actually extremely caring, just a bit stubborn. I know how that is. And then Butters. Quiet, smiling Butters who had a dark side. His mom died without any of us even knowing she was sick. He was so full of secrets I spent three weeks thinking he may have not been real. Government spy sent to watch us! Craig and Kenny quickly nipped that paranoia in the bud.

"Tweek?" Kyle leaned forward in his chair to ask. I had my head resting on the table as I stared out the large window watching it gently snow outside.

"There, there, little buddy!" Butters piped up in his sometimes nauseously cheery voice as he patted my back. "You can tell us what's on your mind!"

I let out a long sigh as I sat up and slumped back in my chair. "Not this," I replied.

"Anything. We're here for you," Kyle said, his chin rested in his hand as he watched me.

I shook my head. The red eyes, they burned the inside of my eyelids every time I closed my eyes. It had happened before that I saw the shadow demon, but usually it was when I was alone. Seldom did it happen when I was with anyone else, especially Craig.

"It's—ugh—it's nothing. Just tired. Need coffee," I explained through my twitchy demeanor.

Kyle sighed as he sat back in his seat. He was too smart for his own good. He knew something was wrong but I think he also knew not to press. He pulled out his phone to play on it, probably annoyed by the conversation, and Butters patted my shoulder again.

"It'll be okay! Just have a nap when you get home. That's what I do. They're great!" he said excitedly.

 _Oh, sweet, innocent Butters. How can you be so damn happy all the time?!_ I nodded and the bell rang to signal the beginning of class. Second period was English. I sat with Kyle and Butters again. I was struggling to stay focused on anything anyone was saying. My mind kept circling around the dark figure, the bright red eyes, and the reason my backside ached whenever I sat down. Soft touches, heated kisses, and echoing moans made me twitch nervously. It was our first time and I loved it.

We didn't talk about it when we woke. Our eyes opened together and Craig grinned. I would have been nervous about his feelings towards what we did if I wasn't so tired and haunted by red eyes. His smile though, it washed away any doubt. _He fucking loved it._

"Tweek, can I see you for a moment?" Mrs. Grava said as the bell rang to signal the end of class.

I lifted my books and looked to Kyle and Butters. "See you guys in the cafeteria," I said. They both nodded before they left. I waited in front of her desk as the students left before I turned to ask, "What—What do you want, Mrs. Grava?"

She folded her hands together on her desk. "I want to speak to you about your short story," she said, her voice set low and flat.

My body shook. "Oh god! Did I fail? Did—Did I do it wrong? Ngh, ah!" I panicked.

"Tweek, your story was amazing. I was absolutely blown away," she explained and slid my story across her desk towards me. "I wanted to make sure you knew how much I enjoyed it and I was wondering if you would allow me to publish it, under your name of course."

My body tensed. "Publish it?"

Mrs. Grava nodded. "It's nothing too extreme. It would be posted free on an online forum for others to read but it's where a lot of professionals tend to scout for potential future authors."

"Mm, I don't—ah—that's too much pressure," I explained as I scratched at my head.

"It's okay, Tweek. I won't do anything without your consent. If you change your mind, let me know," Mrs. Grava explained and smiled lightly.

I took my story from her desk and nodded. I felt bad for rushing out of the classroom but I couldn't help it. My heart was racing. I had never been told that something I did was amazing before. I held my books tightly against my chest as I grinned and moved to my locker. Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Butters sat at one of the long tables in the cafeteria. Kenny and Stan were playing a card game as they ate. I couldn't help but take note of the closeness between Kenny and Butters sitting next to each other. I sat down next to Stan who was losing to Kenny. The blonde was exceptionally good at card games. No one dared challenge him to any game, especially when we were betting with real money.

"Ah! Dammit!" Stan yelled as he slapped his cards down on the table. "Good game, dude."

Kenny grinned to flash his crooked teeth at Stan before he turned his attention to me. His smile faded a bit. He was troubled by something. More than likely my outburst towards him earlier. Our locked gazes broke when Butters lifted half of his sandwich in front of Kenny's face. The wide grin returned to his face.

"You sure?" Kenny asked with a beaming expression.

Butters nodded and bit into the other half he kept for himself. Kenny took the food and munched into it without hesitation. _They're almost like lovers._ My eyebrows furrowed together. I turned my head to face Stan. "Where's Craig?" I asked as I tried to keep my voice levelled.

Stan shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. He said he was going to meet us here after class," he answered.

I felt my shoulders slump. Craig always met me outside the English room for lunch or if I was taking too long then he'd wait at the table with everyone else. When I entered, he would stand. It was an odd tradition that no one ever commented on.

 _He's mad at me. He doesn't want to be near me. Oh god! He's probably finally regretting last night! Ah! I—I—!_

An arm covered in a blue sweater sleeve reached over me from behind to place a white take out cup in front of me. The pleasant smell of caffeine radiated from beneath the lid. The hand grabbed the front of my shirt as another hand pressed to the back of my neck. I let out a loud yelp as I was quickly leaned back. If I was let go I'd end up flat on my back on the floor, but the hands held on tightly to make sure I wasn't going anywhere as firm lips pressed against mine. _There he is. He found me._ My fingers found their way up to slide under the chullo hat and into the thick, soft hair underneath. My body was needy for that familiar touch. I wanted him again. Craig pulled away and I slowly opened my eyes to meet the cool grey irises I could stare at forever.

"Don't panic," he whispered.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before realization set in. _Holy shit!_ Craig sat down next to me and picked up the white cup full of coffee to shove it into my hands. I was frozen still. "Oh boy," Butters said in a low voice.

Butters' eyes were wide. Kenny was grinning. Kyle rolled his eyes as he stabbed his pasta. Stan was busy sweeping up the cards in front of him. Craig and I never showed such affection in front of everyone. We'd hug and even kiss, but they were soft and quick and never at school. Something was different. _We_ were different.

"Breathe, Tweek," Kenny said and grabbed the can of Pepsi in front of him to take a drink.

"Hey! That's mine!" Stan shouted as he slammed his hand against the table.

 _Breathe._ A hand pressed to the back of my neck again and Craig's finger rubbed along my spine. _Just fucking breathe._

"Hey guys!" the annoying voice of Eric Cartman piped up.

My body tensed and so did the fingers against my neck. Craig and I equally hated the fat bastard, but we put up with him for everyone else. Not that anyone really liked him, but he had been their friend for so long that I think they were sort of stuck. He shoved his wide ass between Butters and Kyle to sit down. Butters was shoved into Kenny and they both seemed equally shocked at the contact. Craig snickered beside me and Kenny shot him a deep scowl of anger. _I'm missing something here, I just know it._ I lifted the disposable cup to my mouth and took a long sip of the bitter liquid inside.

"Jew," Cartman said as he poked Kyle's cheek. "Fags," he turned to say to Kenny and Butters (Kenny looked like he wanted to wail on the fat bastard while Butters rolled in on himself). "Faggier fags," he said to Craig and me across the table.

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman," Craig snapped. There was the teasing tone Craig had with Kenny when he'd say that, and then there was the tone he had with Cartman. The tone that was deep and angry. The tone that was sometimes followed with a fist. I instinctively reached my hand out to grab Craig's knee and squeezed. I'm sure my boney fingers easily bruised his skin, but he needed that slight bit of pain to force the anger down.

"Whoa! No need ta get so bent outta shape!" Cartman said loudly, his lips turned up in a disgusting grin. Craig's leg shook. I tightened my grip and Craig exhaled sharply. "Ya gays are so sensitive!"

Craig's hand slammed against the table. Everyone jumped, except Cartman. "Shut the fuck up!" he yelled. "You're an annoying piece of shit, Cartman, and no one likes you!"

Cartman scoffed. "E'ryone loves me," he said and his grin turned into something sinister. "For example, I only have my mom, but that's still one more parent than what you have."

Everyone saw what was coming next. Craig was on his feet to move around the table where he was met face to face with Cartman. Kyle may have been the smallest of us all, but he was fearless and placed himself between the two of them to hold them apart as I wrapped my arms around Craig from behind to hold him in place. Stan quickly moved to push Kyle out of the way and stood in front of Cartman. He towered over the fat brunet as Kenny stood holding Craig's shaking fist ready to strike over and over until he would make Cartman bleed.

"Boys!" Coach Beater shouted as he stormed past the tables towards us. I could feel Craig shaking with anticipation, even through my own shivers. I held my arms around him tightly and pressed my face against his back. "What the hell is going on over here?"

"Nothing, sir," Kyle turned to say to the man.

"Craig, you need to calm down," Kenny hissed under his breath.

"Sorry, we were just messing around," Kyle added with a wry smile.

Craig was glaring at Cartman from over Stan's shoulder. He couldn't take his eyes away. "He's not worth you getting expelled over," Kenny snapped and tightened his grip around Craig's fist.

"Craig, please," I whispered into his back.

Coach Beater looked over Kyle's head to the rest of us. "Tucker?" he called out and Craig's body tensed. "Need I remind you of your strikes?"

"Walk away. Take Tweek and leave to cool down," Kenny whispered quietly so Coach Beater wouldn't hear him.

The hand that Kenny held on to relaxed first. Craig turned his attention to the gym teacher as he scowled. "No, you don't need to remind me," he growled.

"Then I suggest whatever is happening here stops," Coach Beater said in a warning tone.

The man turned away to leave and Stan took a step into Cartman's space to make him step back. "Sit down, fatass," he ordered.

Cartman grinned. "I'm done having fun anyways," he said and then walked back to sit back down.

I carefully removed my arms. My anxiety skyrocketed at the thought of him diving over the table to tackle Cartman to the floor, but he didn't move. He let me grab his hand before I reached over to grab the coffee he brought me, and then started to lead him away.

Cartman couldn't let that be the end as we walked away and he said in a low voice, "Fucking fudge packers."

Craig's hand tightened around mine but he didn't stop following me. "Shut up, Cartman!" Kyle's scream echoed through the large room before Craig and I left.

I led him down the halls until we found a secluded spot that was especially quiet during lunch time. I set my coffee down on the floor and then faced Craig without touching him. He leaned back against the wall, his hands shoved into the pockets of his sweater.

"Craig—," I started to say.

"Don't," he snapped as he stared at the floor.

He was still burning with anger. My eyebrows furrowed together. "You need to learn to control your anger!" I yelled. "You—You can't get in trouble again. You'll be expelled if they catch you fighting again."

"He would have deserved it," Craig muttered in a low voice.

"Ah—maybe!" I shouted and Craig shifted his eyes to look up at me through his lashes for a quick moment. "Kenny's right though, he's not worth it."

"He always gets away with the shit he does. No one will give him the punishment he deserves," Craig growled. His shoulders shook.

I lifted my hands to place them on his cheeks and he lifted his head slightly. His eyes were darkened by his anger. I had seen it before. A few times when Cartman pushed a bit too far, the time he fought the senior who cheated on his sister, and when two seniors decided to target me in the locker room. I remember sitting on the floor, my body sore from the blows they dealt, and watched as Craig knocked them both unconscious. He walked away with bloodied knuckles and another strike while the two seniors were carted off to the hospital. I would never say it to Craig but in the moment when he turned to look at me, blood covering his battered knuckles and darkness in his eyes, I was terrified of him. It was the first and only moment I ever wondered who exactly I was with and feared him.

I moved my hands off his cheeks to wrap my arms around his neck. I stood on my toes and leaned up to gently press my lips to his. He was hesitant. I knew it was his pride holding him back, but he didn't let it go for long. He kept his hands shoved into his pockets as he put them around my waist to wrap me in his warm, NASA inspired hoodie.

"Don't do things that make me worried," I said when we finished kissing.

The arms around me tightened and I was pulled against his chest to drink in his smell. "Sorry," he muttered into the crook of my neck.

The warmth of his breath ghosted over my skin and made it tingle. _Gah, am I…turned on?!_ I let go of Craig and took a step back, my hands placed on his chest. His eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"Did I do—?" he started to ask and I rapidly shook my head knowing exactly what he was about to ask.

"No! I'm just—uh—!" I shouted and Craig lifted a hand to grab my chin.

"You've been distracted today. More on edge than usual."

I interrupted briefly. "I doubt that. I'm always on the edge."

"You freaked out at Kenny this morning," he continued with his narrow eyes set with worry. "What's going on in there?"

My chest tightened. The bright red eyes flashed across my mind. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't let him into my darkness. I couldn't let him see the monsters in my head. He'd hate me. He'd fear me. He'd leave me.

I shook my head. "Nothing. He just scared me!" I answered and Craig frowned. "And I—I've been thinking about last night."

The frown disappeared to be replaced with a small grin. "So have I." There was something mischievous in that grin. A chill ran up my spine. "I thought about it all through class. Couldn't focus." His hand that was on my chin lowered to hook a finger through a belt loop of my jeans. The noise that escaped me was a mixture of a bunch of different noises as I was pulled forward against his chest.

"Is that why you kissed me like that in the cafeteria?!" I shrieked.

"I couldn't help it. Kyle messaged me saying you needed some cheering up," he explained and nuzzled against my neck to kiss the skin. I wanted to give in to the feeling but the painful awareness of where we were kept me alert.

"Craig, we—we're at school!" I yelped when teeth gently pinched my skin.

"So? I don't care," he replied with a flat tone.

I hummed as hands moved around my waist to stop on my back. Strong fingers pressed into my spine and I let out a loud, painful screech that made Craig's grin widen.

"It's your fault!" I shouted as I smacked his shoulder.

"You asked for it," Craig growled.

My eyebrows furrowed together. "I said to be gentle."

"And then you said not to hold back!" Craig shouted back.

I opened my mouth but quickly snapped it shut when I realized he was right. I asked for it, I liked it, I wanted to do it again.

"What's that look for?" he asked, his eyebrows set together in a furrow. I was staring at his lips. He chuckled and I went rigid as my eyes shot up to meet his. "You want to go again?"

"What? No!" I squealed.

One of Craig's hands wrapped around behind my neck as the other quickly dove inside my pants. I shivered at the touch and held back the moan that wanted to escape my throat as he pawed at me through my boxers.

"You say no, but he says yes," Craig teased.

"St—Stop it, Craig, not here," I said nervously.

Craig grinned and removed his hand. The panicky side of me was relieved, but the other side, the craving side, didn't want him to ever stop. "Anything you want," he whispered and brushed my shaggy blonde hair out of my face.

 _I want you, forever._


	4. Chapter Four: Craig

**Chapter Four**

There is a beast inside of me. It's quiet, most of the time, but not when my anger builds. When I see red, I can't stop it. It's wild and unforgiving. I lose my mind and can't be pulled back by anything, except him. He would grab me, hold me, and speak to me and I can feel the beast calm. I try to keep him from seeing the beast inside me, but it doesn't always work. The first time he saw it, my heart stopped. He was on the floor, curled into a ball as two seniors kicked him. There was no stopping me. My mind was clouded with rage and when I came back the two seniors were bloodied and bruised on the floor. My fist ached. I turned and Tweek stared up at me with a look I never wanted to see from him. Fear. He feared me. I reached out for him and he flinched away. We wouldn't touch for at least a month and when we returned to each other, we didn't talk about it.

The principal gave me three chances. Three strikes. The dickhead who cheated on Tricia was my first strike, the two seniors was my second, and my third was waiting around every corner. Anytime Cartman opened his mouth, it crept closer. Anytime anyone got too close to Tweek, it loomed over my shoulder.

But Tweek was always there to ward it off, along with everyone else. Kenny and Stan and the rest of the guys were just as kind in making sure I didn't get expelled for my anger issues. They all really cared, even if a few of them refused to admit it.

"Craig?" Tweek sang as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Hey, come back to Earth, stargazer."

We were laying on my bed doing homework. The end of our eleventh year was coming fast and I could tell Tweek was nervous about exams. He was super twitchy and barely slept. He was basically just anxiety and caffeine, all the time.

"I need your help with this problem," he explained as he tapped the end of his pencil against his textbook before he chewed on his thumb nail.

He was on his stomach across the foot of the bed as I laid leaning with my back pressed against my headboard. He was working on his math homework as I read through the Great Gatsby. I hated English. It was a ridiculous class, but Tweek was amazing. So, we decided to agree to tutor each other since I was great at math. The book laid on my chest as I stared at the blonde at my feet. He wore his usual jeans and a dishevelled collar shirt that was riding up slightly to allow me to stare at the milky skin underneath. Then my attention shifted to the perfectly curved ass he had. I was getting hard and fast. After the initial first time on my birthday we had only done it again a few times. Each time felt amazing. I thoroughly enjoyed touching him and making him moan. I wanted to make him feel good again.

I threw the book aside and shifted across the bed. Tweek didn't move, either he was focused deeply on his work or he had no idea what it was I was doing. I placed my hands on the bed on both sides of him and leaned down to place a soft kiss to the bare skin showing above his pants.

"Ah! Craig, what—what are you doing?" he asked, his voice shaky with panic. I had definitely startled him.

"I have a problem of my own that I need your help with," I said and moved up so my torso pressed against his back, my lips found the back of his neck, and my crotch pressed against his ass. He lowered his head at the feeling of my lips touching the back of his neck.

"C—Craig, we should study," Tweek said but his voice was quivering with need.

I moved my lips along his skin. It was soft. I loved that. "You need a break, babe," I said and Tweek shivered as I pressed my lips to the slight bumps of his spine. "And I need you."

I listened as he set his pencil down and started to shift underneath me. He rolled onto his back and smiled up at me. That smile could do things to me that I couldn't even begin to explain. I'd do anything just to see that smile every day for the rest of my life.

 _God, that's so gay._

"Are you just gonna stare or are we gonna—?" Tweek started to ask but I silenced him with a deep kiss that made him moan in the back of his throat.

He was warm and tasted like coffee and caramel from the creamer I added for him. He normally took it black but occasionally I'd sweeten it just to see that smile on his face. I only drank coffee occasionally. I didn't like the taste, but I loved it on him. I swept my tongue over the blonde's bottom lip and he immediately opened his mouth for me. He was just as needy as I was for the contact. I dove my tongue into his coffee covered mouth to taste everything. What I loved the most was when I ran my tongue over the roof of his mouth and he groaned. That always hit him in just the right way. A hand moved between us to grab the bottom of my shirt. He yanked it off over my head and I started to lean down to kiss him again but his hands pressed against my chest to stop me. In a split second I was rolled onto my back and Tweek was on top of me. My skin tingled as he ran his hands over my chest and across my abs. I quickly came to realize that Tweek had a slight obsession with my torso. I'd often catch him staring when I was changing, the tops of his ears would pink as whatever dirty thought passed through his mind. Needless to say, instant fucking turn on.

I closed my eyes as I let my head relax onto the mattress when those warm lips pressed just below my left collarbone. His lips followed the path his hands made down my torso. Each kiss sent a shock of heat through my body to my crotch. Then he reached the spot just above my pants and sat up.

"Can—Can I?" he asked nervously as he pressed his index finger against the button on my jeans.

I grinned. "Did you really just ask that?" I asked teasingly.

"What? I don't know! I—ugh! I haven't done this before!" Tweek yelled in a panicked voice.

"Tweek, calm the fuck down," I said as I reached out to touch his cheek with my fingertips. His body went rigid before he nestled his cheek into my palm, his eyes closed. "It's me. You can do anything you wish."

Tweek opened his eyes and stared at me. They were so fucking blue. I could never say no to those eyes. He could tell me to jump off a bridge and I'd do it. He could tell me to murder someone, and I'd happily oblige. No questions asked except, "How would you like me to do it, my prince?"

The button popped open in Tweek's hand and I let out a breathy sigh. The other times we had done it was almost the same as the first time. Simple. I'm not saying it was bad! It was taking both of us a bit to get used to the strange act. No matter how badly I wanted to pin him down and do things to him that would probably have me locked up for, I didn't want to scare him. I wanted to go at his pace so he didn't feel pressured.

" _Gay!"_ _Kenny shouted as he threw his head up. "That makes you so fucking gay!"_

 _I scowled at him. "No, me sticking my cock in a guy's ass makes me gay," I replied._

" _And you did that too, so you're double gay," Kenny joked._

 _Tweek had to work at the coffeehouse after school but I didn't particularly feel like going home to be alone. Kenny was always up for hanging out. He hated being at his house just as much as I hated being at mine. We were sitting in my basement watching television when the conversation started. Not sure how it did, but it did nonetheless._

" _Can you be serious for one goddamn minute?" I snapped as I smacked the back of Kenny's head._

 _He laughed. Stupid bastard had such a forgiving laugh. "Okay, sorry, continue," he stifled his laugh long enough to say._

 _I rolled my eyes and the bathroom door swung open. Butters. He wasn't a bad guy. His happiness made me sick to my stomach sometimes but he was a good guy. He was always caring about everyone else and after his mother died, I don't know, I guess I found respect for him for being so strong during a time he should have wanted to cry._

" _Never mind," I muttered as Butters walked over to sit beside Kenny. "I already got mine. You need to focus on yours."_

 _Kenny blushed. It was so foreign to see on his face that it made me laugh. "Got your what?" Butters asked innocently, only making me laugh harder._

" _Fuck off, Tucker!" Kenny shouted and Butters' eyes went wide with worry._

"Hey," Tweek spoke up, his head tilted slightly. "Where did you go?"

I slowly shook my head. "No where, babe. I'm right here with you," I replied.

"Good, you don't want to miss this part," he said and grinned.

 _Where the fuck did that come from?_ That grin, it was something I had never seen on his face before. His eyes were dark with lust and he licked his lips as he grabbed my jeans to pull them down. I lifted my head, my breaths came out heavy as my cock sprang out from its prison in my boxer briefs. "Twee—ah!" I shouted, my head fell back against the bed as the warm, wet mouth wrapped around my hard dick. "Mm, fuck!"

I don't know where he learned to do what he was doing, but he was a good student. He kept a quick pace as he hollowed his cheeks and swept his tongue along the bottom of my cock. The sensation made my body tense. I was being sent right over the edge. Tweek was the only one who could get me there. With every touch against my skin and soft whispers in my ear, he pushed me closer to the edge until I was rocking on my heels over the sharp rocks below.

"Fuck, babe, I—!" I shouted and Tweek's mouth ran up my cock before it disconnected and I could finally breathe. "Ugh, fuck," I groaned as I pushed the back of my head into the mattress.

"Stop saying that!" Tweek said loudly.

I lazily rocked my head back and forth. "Can't help it. Felt too good," I replied.

"Craig," Tweek said. His voice shook. I quickly lifted my head to look at him and he was fidgeting with his shirt. I suddenly became painfully aware just how naked I was compared to him. _How the fuck—?_ "Can you touch me?"

 _You goddamn adorable son of a bitch._ Tweek was kneeling between my legs with tense shoulders. I sat up to sit with our noses almost touching. I kept my hands at my side even though his twitched with anticipation. My lips turned up into a small grin that Tweek frowned at.

"How do you want me to touch you?" I asked.

Tweek shivered. "Ngh, just—ugh!" he struggled to say anything through his nerves.

I slowly lifted my hand to brush my fingertips across his forehead and then down his cheek. It was the slightest touch but it made Tweek sigh and close his eyes. He didn't move as I ran my fingertips over the soft skin of his cheek to slow at his lips. He shivered as my fingers lingered a little longer on his bottom lip before I traced over his chin and down the front of his neck. He leaned his head back slightly to grant me easier access to the skin and then I stopped to hook my finger around the top button of his shirt.

"Say what I want to hear," I said without moving my hand.

Tweek slowly opened his eyes to look at me. The tops of his cheeks were flushed and he was breathing unevenly. "You're an asshole," he squawked at me through his embarrassment.

I grinned. "Come on, babe, say what I want to hear," I replied and let my finger brush against the skin under his shirt. "Say it or I'll go finish myself in the shower and you'll have to figure out what to do with yourself on your own," I threatened and saw the slight panic in Tweek's eyes.

"Ngh, I love you," he blurted out.

"Again," I demanded in a low tone as I popped open the first button of his shirt.

"I love you, Craig," he repeated, his voice steady and low.

I popped the next button. "Keep going and I will," I mentioned.

Tweek's hands lifted to gently push his fingers through my hair. "I love you so much," he whispered. My scalp tingled where he touched me. Another button opened. "You—You're everything to me." My hand stopped. His words hit me like jolts of electricity. "I'll always love you, Craig. Forever."

I grabbed a hand full of Tweek's shirt to pulled him forward a little too forcefully. The kiss was painful to start but our need outweighed the sharp sting. Tweek's hands moved down to the sides of my neck. I grabbed another fist full of Tweek's shirt and with one sharp movement I ripped open the front. A few of the buttons flew off and Tweek quickly disconnected our kiss.

"Hey! You wrecked my shirt!" he shouted.

I pushed the shirt off Tweek's shoulders. "I'll buy you a new one. Right now, I need you," I growled and leaned down to kiss his bare chest. Tweek shuddered under the touch. "And, I want to try something a little different this time."

Tweek's entire body perked at that. I reached down to loosen Tweek's pants and we both stripped down to completely nothing. I maneuvered Tweek onto his hands and knees and pressed down gently on his shoulder to get his upper body lower. The view alone could have made me cum. Tweek moaned as I stretched him with my fingers. He was getting used to the feeling so I didn't have to spend long preparing him. I removed my fingers and finished preparing myself.

"Craig?" Tweek called out, his voice shaky.

"I'm here," I replied with my hand along the small of his back. "We can stop if you're too—."

"No!" Tweek yelled. "Don't stop. Please, don't stop."

"Anything you want," I whispered and leaned over him to place a kiss to the middle of his spine. He moaned and arched his back up into the touch. I grabbed his hips and brushed my thick cock along the space between his ass cheeks. Tweek moved slightly. He was ready. I was ready. I apologized in my head. I wasn't going to be gentle.

"Gah!" Tweek shouted as I pressed myself inside him. Tight walls twitched around me. I had to stop myself to keep from coming right then. "Craig?" Tweek panted.

"Just—fuck—!" I shouted when Tweek moved again. I wasn't sure but I was pretty sure I heard him fucking snicker. I lifted one of my hands and smacked Tweek's ass cheek. The moan that shot from him was erotic and sent a wave of warmth through my body. I grinned. I ran my hand along his smooth back, a large plain of white skin, to grab his shoulder. My thrusts started slow but hard. With each forward motion Tweek let out a small gasp. It didn't take me long to quicken my pace as his walls tightened around me. I moved the hand that was still gripping his hip around him to grab his dangling cock. It was hard and eagerly waiting to be touched. Tweek's back arched slightly when my fingers wrapped around his hard cock and started to jack him off. His gasps turned into loud moans.

"Craig, I—!" he started to say, his voice shaking, but he stopped when we both heard the familiar creak of a floorboard outside my room. Heavy footsteps were moving closer.

"Shit!" I hissed and quickly pulled out of Tweek. He was shaking. I quickly grabbed the blankets to throw them over him and grabbed my boxer briefs that laid on the floor. I managed to pull them on just in time before the door flew open and my father stood in the doorway. His orange-red eyebrows set in a deep scowl. His eyes shifted from me to the shaking lump behind me where I left Tweek.

"Time for Tweek to go home," he said in a low voice.

"He's not going anywhere," I replied, my voice just as low and menacing as my father's.

His scowl deepened the lines on his face. "It wasn't a question, Craig," he snapped at me. "This is my house. I am your father. You'll follow my rules."

"You have to give a shit once in a while to be a father," I growled.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" my father shouted.

"Or what? Are you gonna do something? You have to actually be here to do that!" I yelled back. The beast was coming back. The anger forming inside me made my body shake. "You're never here, and when you are, you don't give a shit about your family. You're a fucking disgrace! I hate you, you son of a bitch! Get out of my room!"

"Craig—," my father started to say but I lunged forward to shove him out of the room and slammed the door shut in his face.

I slammed my fist against the door. "I hate you!" I screamed and Tweek's body pressed against my back. He was still wrapped in my blanket as he put his arms around me and squeezed me tight.

"Calm down, Craig, please," he begged. He was shaking hard. My heavy breaths made my chest heave in a steady rhythm. "Calm down for me."

I closed my eyes and focused on the only thing that could ground me: him. His warm arms wrapped around my torso. His cheek pressed against my back. His soft breaths that moved over my skin. My breaths were slowing and I could feel the beast retreating back into its cave to hide again. Tweek moved his head so his forehead pressed against my spine and he kissed my back. I sighed slowly and tilted my head back slightly.

"Tweek, I'm sorry," I said in a low voice. I was calm again. Tweek was still shaking. He shook his head slowly but kept his forehead pressed against me.

"It's okay," he said and I turned my head to look over my shoulder. The blanket covered his head to hide his face. I couldn't tell what his expression looked like. _Did he have the same look on his face as that day in the locker room with the senior? Was he scared of me?_

"Tweek, honey, let go of me so I can turn around," I said, my eyebrows set together.

Tweek shook his head frantically. "N—No," he answered stubbornly.

"Babe, come on," I begged and placed my hands on his arms to move them to his hands where our fingers threaded together. "I want to kiss you."

"No," Tweek snapped.

I rolled my eyes. _Fucking stubborn._ Tweek yelled as I pulled his arms off me and spun around to face him. He quickly gripped at the blanket to keep it wrapped around his naked body. I wrapped my arms around him and held him in place. I felt relief pass over me as I looked at his face. He was shaking but his expression was soft. It wasn't the same expression he had that day in the locker room.

"Stop staring at me like that," Tweek said with a violent twitch of his shoulder. "It makes me—."

"Nervous?" I asked as I slowly slid my hand under the blanket to touch the soft skin underneath.

Tweek flinched. "Agh! Craig! Your dad, he's—," he started to yell.

"I don't care," I growled and leaned down to pick him up over my shoulder. He flailed but I held onto him tightly. "I want to finish what I started."

We didn't leave my room until the next morning when we snuck out to grab something to eat on our way to school. Tweek barely slept. I woke to an empty space beside me and the soft glow of the bathroom light trickled from under the door. He was in there a lot at night. Sometimes I could hear him quietly talking to himself. I'd thought of knocking on the door to get him to tell me what was wrong, but I never could quite bring myself to do it. Tweek had to leave my side as soon as we got to the school. Something about talking to one of his teachers about an assignment. I wasn't really paying attention, I just wanted to focus on his hand in mine for as long as possible.

Kenny tried to stifle his laughter. I opened my locker door and shifted my eyes to glare at him. "Shut up, McCormick," I snapped.

"Well, why do you tell me these things? You know I'm gonna laugh at you," Kenny explained with a wide, toothy grin.

I sighed as I threw my bag into my locker. "Because you're the only person I trust enough to tell this stuff to," I answered in a low voice.

Kenny gasped dramatically. "Wait, does that mean we're super best friends?" he asked teasingly.

"No!" I shouted as I quickly turned to jab his chest with my index finger. "You do not call me that gay ass shit!"

Kenny let out a short laugh. "You got caught having sex," he sang. I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and he lifted his hands in surrender. "Craig, remember, three strikes. Trust me, I am not worth the third."

I growled angrily in the back of my throat as I let him go. "You're right," I said and grinned. "Plus, at least I don't secretly like my friend and am too afraid to tell him."

Kenny's smile faded and his cheeks reddened. I could always get him with that. Shut him right up every single time. And speak of the devil…

"Hey fellas!" Kenny's body went rigid. The small blonde bounced up to us from behind Kenny to stand shoulder to shoulder with him. "What's going on?"

"Oh, just sharing secrets, Butterscotch," I said, my hands shoved into the pockets of my sweater.

Butters' face brightened. "I love secrets! They're so much fun!" he explained excitedly.

"You hear that, McCormick? Butters loves secrets," I said and reached into my locker to grab my book as the bell rang above us. Kenny was scowling at me as I turned to walk away. _Serves the asshole right._

I was unfocused in class. That's nothing new. It's not that I was bad at class or that I hated class, I just couldn't get myself to focus when the teacher talked. It was almost over when Kyle suddenly appeared in the hall just outside the classroom door. His eyes were wide and he was panting heavily like he had just gone for a run around the block. I tilted my head slightly as Kyle gave me a worried look.

"What the hell's wrong with Broflovski?" I leaned over to whisper to Stan.

He looked up from his book to his friend and shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. He looks spooked though."

The bell rang and Kyle shot into the room. I expected him to go straight to Stan but he was rushing directly towards me. "What's up your ass?" I asked the red head.

"Uh—," Kyle said nervously. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Whatever it was that was on his mind, it was bad. "Cartman overheard us talking in class about you and Tweek. He—He knows about you two and last night and he started picking on Tweek in the middle of class."

"What?" I snapped. _Fucking asshole._

"Craig, he took it too far. Tweek—it's bad," Kyle explained.

My blood boiled. "I'm gonna kill that fat fuck!" I snapped angrily. Curious eyes looked over at me briefly. I started to storm towards the door but Kyle put himself in front of me. Stan was quickly at our sides to back up his little friend. "Get the hell out of my way, Broflovski," I growled.

"No, and not because I don't want you to beat up Cartman. I want his ass handed to him more than anything right now. What he did is…unforgiveable," Kyle said and I could feel the anger in his tone. "I'm saying no because you need to go to Tweek. It was bad, Craig, the worst I've ever seen him, and then he just ran."

"What?" I snapped again. The stares were accompanied by soft murmurs.

"Craig, calm down," Stan said in a warning tone.

"Where did he go?" I yelled and stepped forward again. Kyle stood his ground, regardless of me standing over him. "Kyle, where the fuck did he go?"

"I don't know. He left the school, that's all I know. He didn't take his coat or anything. He just left," Kyle explained with a flat tone.

I let out a loud, exacerbated groan and pushed around the red head to storm out of the room. I turned the corner and ran into a shorter body as I saw a flash of orange. "Craig!" Kenny yelled and grabbed my arm to steady me. "Butters told me what happened to Tweek."

"I need to find him," I said in a panicked voice. "Your truck. Kenny—."

Kenny quickly fished into his pocket to pull out his keys. "Here," he said as he shoved them into my hands. "Go find him."

I didn't say anything. I darted around him and raced through the crowd of people to get to the doors. Kenny's truck sputtered to life and I whipped out of the parking lot. I headed to the first place I could think to go: his house. His parents' car was gone and the house was dark. I parked the truck to run across front yard to the door.

"Tweek!" I screamed as I banged against the door. No answer. Nothing.

The Tweaks kept a spare key hidden in the light next to the door. Tweek showed it to me one of the first times he invited me over. I used it to unlock the door and ran through the house. No one was home. I stood in his bedroom panting heavily. My head was reeling in panic. _Where did he go? Where could he be?_ I paced from wall to wall. _Tweek. Where the fuck are you?_ I was running my fingers through my hair when I stopped. The photo on his desk stared back at me. The only photo he had in his entire room of us at Stark's Pond standing on the dock with the sunlight on our faces and the water behind us.

"Shit," I snapped and bolted from the room.

My heart was racing faster than the vehicle could move. I tapped my fingers impatiently against the steering wheel. I barely parked before I flew out of the truck to run down the path through the trees. _Please be here. Please be here. Fuck!_ I was out of breath when I reached the edge of the body of water. I looked up across the water and— _Tweek._ He was pacing at the end of the dock, his hands in his hair. My heart raced even faster. I needed to get to him. I needed to stop whatever was happening in his head.

"Tweek!" I screamed across the open space.

Tweek immediately stopped. He spun around to face my direction his hands were still in his hair but they slowly lowered. The rush of relief that coursed through my body made my nose and eyes sting. Tweek shifted his weight and I heard the loud snap from across the water. The wood board underneath him gave away and he crashed into the water after his body slammed hard against the dock. My breathing stopped. My heart stopped. Everything stopped. I was running along the edge of the water as fast as my legs could carry me. I couldn't take my eyes off the spot in the water where he had disappeared. I was waiting for his head to come back up but the water's surface wouldn't break. I threw off my sweater as I ran down the dock and without hesitating, I jumped into the water. It was freezing. I struggled against the pins and needles stabbing my body but I couldn't stop. I had to find him.

The water wasn't deep but it was dark. I found him sinking to the bottom and kicked as hard as I could to get to him. I broke through the surface with a loud gasp. Tweek was pressed against my chest, his body limp. I pulled him out of the water and knelt over him. The cold stabbed against my skin as I leaned down to press my ear to his chest. I listened for the slow, soft heartbeats. _Thank fucking god!_

"Tweek," I said as I gently moved my hand along his cold forehead to his cheek. He was unconscious but breathing. "Hang on, you're gonna be okay, honey." I quickly got up to retrieve my sweater from the ground. I made sure to knock off all the snow before I wrapped it around Tweek. "I've got you. I'm right here."

He was a lot lighter than he looked, even while wet. I carried him quickly to Kenny's truck to lay him across the seat. Heat blasted from the vents. I needed to get him warm again. I rested his head on my thigh and kept my hand pressed against his cheek as I drove with my other hand. I had to sit in the waiting room as the doctors examined him. My leg was bouncing rapidly when I sat and when I stood I couldn't stop pacing. I waited for almost an hour before the doctor came back.

"He's fine," was the first thing he said and I let out the first solid breath since I saw the dock snap. "No major damage was done. He has a few cuts and bruises from when he impacted with the dock but I don't believe he was in the water long enough to do any severe damage. I would like to keep him for at least twenty-four hours, just to be safe." I nodded in understanding. "Did you call his parents?"

"Yeah, they didn't answer so I left a message," I explained and the doctor slowly nodded his head. "Can—Can I—?" I started to ask and cleared my throat.

"You can see him. The warming blankets have made him responsive and we gave him some medication to calm him down. He's going to be a bit dazed, but he's awake," the doctor explained and then turned. "Follow me. I'll take you to him."

I followed him through the halls to an open doorway into a room. I thanked him and stepped inside. Tweek laid in the large bed, his head was turned to the side with his eyes closed. I walked over to the side of the bed, my hands were shoved into the pocket of my sweater but I removed one to gently brush my fingers against his cheek. He let out a soft sigh and turned his head into the touch.

"Craig?" he said with a groggy voice.

I let my fingers trace along his chin to brush his other cheek as he kept turning his head to look up at me. His eyes were dark and hooded. He looked tired. More than usual. I don't know why but my hand started to shake. I could feel the stinging returning to my nose and eyes. It was an unfamiliar feeling. I slowly pulled my hand away and Tweek frowned.

"Ngh, don't—don't leave me," he said. His voice shook bad.

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere," I said in a low voice as I removed my sweater. I helped him sit up so I could drape the clothing over his shoulders. "I'm right here," I added and carefully climbed onto the bed next to him to pull him against my chest. "You scared me. I thought I lost you," I whispered as I buried my hand into his damp hair. "I thought I lost you, Tweek."

Hands grabbed at my shirt. Tweek buried his face into my chest and I heard him sniffle. "I—I—," he struggled to speak.

"It's okay. Just rest. I'll be here," I said and Tweek clutched onto me as his body vibrated.

I stayed all through the night. I wasn't supposed to but Mr. Tweak managed to talk the doctors into letting me stay when I wouldn't move from my spot laying next to Tweek. I barely slept. Every time I closed my eyes I had a panicking sensation that when I opened them he would be gone. I woke in the morning when Tweek's mom showed up. She gave me a soft shake.

"Craig, sweetie, you should go home and get cleaned up. I don't want you to miss school," she said in a soft voice. "I'll be with him all day. I promise."

I didn't want to listen to her but I needed a shower badly to wash away the water from Stark's Pond and there was something else I needed to do.

"Thanks," I said as I held out Kenny's keys to him. He looked at them first and then up at me.

"Craig, is Tweek—?" he started to ask.

"He'll be fine," I answered and turned to walk away from him, Butters, Kyle, and Stan who all gave me the same wide-eyed look.

I must have given off a certain vibe because everyone stayed away from me. I was fixated on my task. I knew lunch was going to be my best chance so I just had to be patient. The bell rang and I was quickly out of my seat. I think Stan called out for me, but I wasn't sure. I stormed through the hallway and people parted out of my way. I could hear him. His voice was like sandpaper against my head. My body was rigid. My fists clenched at my sides.

"Hey, Craig," Butters stopped to say as I passed by him.

I ignored him. I was too focused. I pushed through a small group of girls and finally reached him. He turned to see me and that stupid, fatass grin on his face made my body shake. "Well, hey there fa—," he started to say but stopped when my fist connected loudly with his face.

The impact immediately drew a crowd. Cartman was on his ass and I was immediately on top of him. My fist connected again. It didn't quite hit where I wanted to since he threw his hands up to block. That didn't stop my onslaught though. After a few punches I felt hands grab at me from behind. I pulled my arm back and felt my elbow connect with whoever was trying to pull me off in a loud crack.

"Ah! Hamburgers!" he yelled in pain.

 _Shit, sorry Butters._ I punched the fat bastard again. The blow landed on the left side of his face. I knew that one was instantly going to make a black eye. I pulled my arm back again and felt two sets of arms grab me. I wasn't strong enough against them. They pulled me off and Stan was instantly in front of me.

"Craig, stop!" he shouted.

"Get out of my way!" I screamed back.

"No," Stan said forcefully and grabbed me by the chin. "Look at me," he snapped. I shifted my eyes to look at him. "Do you want to be kicked out? Do you want to be expelled? Is that what the fuck you want?"

"Let go of me," I growled and the tone even startled me. I couldn't help it. The beast was talking. It was worst than I had ever had before. I wanted Cartman dead. I was going to end him no matter what.

"Craig, hey," Kyle suddenly said as he grabbed my arm. "You need to calm down. Look at what your rage has done."

"He deserves it," I snapped as I turned to glare at the red head.

"Does he?" Kyle asked as he pointed behind me. I turned and Kenny was standing in front of Butters as blood oozed from his nose. My chest tightened at the sight. That was my doing. I hurt him. I hurt Butters of all fucking people. Kenny was glaring at me with cold eyes. He wanted to throttle me and I didn't blame him.

"What is going on? Please move!" a teacher yelled from far on the other side of the crowd of students.

"Come on," Kyle said as he grabbed my wrist and started to pull me away.

"Keep your fat mouth shut, Cartman," Stan said in a warning tone before he followed us through the crowd to leave the scene.

We stopped at Stan's locker, far from where the teachers were trying to figure out what had happened. The hall was quiet and empty except for the three of us. I sat on the floor with my back pressed against the lockers as Stan sat next to me and Kyle used a bandage from his friend's locker to wrap my damaged knuckles. Both were quiet. I was getting uncomfortable in the silence.

"I can't control it," I finally said and both boys gave me the same confused and worried look. "The anger. Once it starts, I can't stop it. It's like there's this monster inside of me. It's caged and every time I feel that rage inside me I'm just feeding it." The stinging was back in my nose and I felt something forming in my eyes. "I hurt Butters."

"Kenny will take care of him. He'll be fine," Stan said reassuringly.

I shook my head. "What if I really hurt someone next time? What if I hurt one of your guys or—," I said with a shaky voice but stopped myself at the thought. The thought of hurting him. Something wet and warm trailed from my eyes and down my cheeks. Stan turned his head to look at Kyle. Both of their eyes were wide. "Fuck!" I shouted and Kyle wrapped his arms around me. I didn't want to be hugged. I didn't want to be touched but I let him. For some reason it felt like he was holding me together as I quietly sobbed into his shoulder.

 _I am a fucking monster._

* * *

 **A longer chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Let me know! Review! Favourite! Follow! :D**


	5. Chapter Five: Tweek

**Knock, knock, you guys still there?!**

 **I know it's been a while. I sorry.**

 **I give you probably my all time favourite and all time worst chapter.**

 **Enjoy, lovelies!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Tweek**

" _I want to graduate. I want to—to go to college. But I also—," I stopped. Kenny sat up so he could face me with intense eyes. His hand gently touched my knee. I shook at the contact but looked up at him with a smile. "I want to stay with Craig. I—I know I couldn't handle long distance but I—I don't want to—to smother him."_

Craig made it known to everyone that he wanted to get as far away from South Park as possible. He wanted to get away and never look back. Put everything and everyone he knew behind him. Including me. He must have meant me.

 _I was twitching violently. I could tell that Kenny was starting to get uncomfortable. His eyes widened slightly and he quickly waved his hands in front of him. "Hey, hey, we haven't even started high school yet. You have lots of time. There's no point in worrying about it now. Trust me. I still don't know shit about what I want to do. At least you have the start of a plan." Kenny's words were soothing. The idea of putting it aside made me feel slightly relaxed but the fear was still there. Kenny let out a soft sigh of relief. "Let's get through high school first, and then we can worry about after, okay?"_

 _After._ When he would leave me because he wanted more. When he would leave me because I wasn't good enough for him. When he would leave me forever and I would be miserable. When he would see the darkness in me and think I was disgusting, and he'd be right.

"Are you alright, buddy?" Butters asked and gently poked my shoulder. "You've been quiet all morning."

I hummed nervously as I rubbed my hands against my jeans. "Can—Can you guys keep a secret?" I asked nervously.

Butters nodded rapidly and Kyle replied, "Sometimes." The red head grinned when we both looked at him. "Just tell us what's going on. You've been distracted all morning."

I looked back down and my face twitched. "I—ugh, how do I—?" I stopped to take a deep breath. "Craig and I got caught having—ngh!"

"Having what?" Butters asked.

I made a loud groaning sound. "Sex, Butters," Kyle answered for me.

"Oh. Oh! Oh my," Butters replied.

"His dad came home! Ugh! It was so much—ack—too much pressure!" I screeched and Butters gently put his hand on my arm.

"It's okay," he said with a small, reassuring smile.

"So!" a loud voice said from behind us. Butters and I both jumped but Kyle just sighed and slowly closed his eyes. "The butt pirates finally got it on? Gearin' up for hell, are ya?" Cartman flicked the back of my ear and I yelped loudly.

"Leave him alone, fat ass!" Kyle shouted as he stood.

"What? Ya gonna protect the lil faggot, Kahl?" Cartman drawled and he grabbed my shoulder. The grip he had was painful. I tried to flinch away but I froze when I looked up and saw a flash of a dark figure move by the window that looked out into the hallway. My body went stiff and my eyes were wide. "Guess ya'd be the one ta do it, ya fuckin' Jew. What's next? Ya gonna join'em?"

"Enough, Cartman! Why are you such an asshole?" Kyle yelled as he moved to get in Cartman's face.

The hissing circled around behind me and I squeezed my eyes shut. _No, no, not here. Not now. Go away._ The fingers on my shoulder dug in more. Kyle and Cartman were still arguing. I could hear them but the words were distorted in my fuzzy mind.

"The world will burn."

"N—No," I whispered.

"Tweek?" Butters said with a worried tone.

"You will destroy everything you touch. Everything you love!"

My eyes snapped open. "Ah! No! Get away! Ack! Leave me alone!" I screamed as I slammed my hands against my desk and stood. "Shut up!"

"Tweek?" It was Kyle's turn to say.

My hands were in my hair to pull painfully. The red eyed demon was moving between the desks but it kept trained on me. "Get the fuck away from me!" I screamed.

"Tweek, calm down," Kyle said, his voice full of worry and panic as he walked over to grab my arm.

"No!" I yelled and backed away from him as I smack his hand away. "Don't touch me. Don't come near me!"

Cartman scoffed. "Well, the spaz has finally officially lost it. Someone put'im outta his misery!"

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman!" Kyle screamed. He was at his wits end with Cartman.

I was panting heavily. My head was filled with the darkness. I couldn't get through it. I needed to get out. I needed to get away. "Just get away!" I yelled and then bolted out of the classroom.

"Tweek! Stop!" Kyle's voice yelled after me but I was gone.

 _The world is on fire. It's burning all around me. All I see is death and chaos and darkness. Darkness in my mind. Demons around every corner following me, telling me about what's wrong with everything. What's wrong with me. War. Death. Sickness. There is so much wrong with this fucking world!_

My legs were carrying me far. Far away from the school. Far away from the demon. I didn't stop until I reached the edge of Stark's Pond. I panted heavily as I stared out over the still water. It was so peaceful but my brain was still raging against itself in its heavy storm. I spotted the dock on the other side and walked over to it.

 _What's the point? What is the point in being here? What's the point in living if everyone is just going to screw it all up? Why? Why do I bother? Betrayal. Poverty. Suffering. What the fuck is wrong with this world?_

I was pacing along the dock. _What is the point?_ My sneakers thumped against the creaking wood with each heavy step I took. _What do I have to live for here?_ My heart slammed against my chest. _What's the fucking point?!_ "Tweek!"

I stopped. The darkness broke and I could see the light peaking through. _Him._ I spun around and he was standing on the other side of the water. _He found me._ I slowly lowered my hands from being twisted in my hair.

"You will destroy him."

The wood under my feet groaned and then snapped and I dropped hard. The blow against the dock knocked me unconscious but I could feel the cold. My body hurt. My lungs hurt more as I was restricted of air. I faded in and out of the thick darkness.

"Hang on, you're—," I heard Craig's voice echo through the blur in my mind. I was so cold. "—got you. I'm right here."

The medication and his warm body pressed against me helped me sleep. It didn't stop until the next morning when I woke and he was gone. I slowly sat up and my mother looked up from her book in the corner. "How are you feeling, sweetie?" she asked with a wide smile.

I nodded. "Ngh, I—I'm fine," I answered. "Where—Where's Craig?"

"I sent him home so he could get ready for school," she answered. I felt a twang of pain in my chest. I wanted him. I needed him, but the demon's words lingered in my mind. _You will destroy him._ I frowned as I stared down at my hands. "The doctor wants to keep you here until noon and then I can take you home. Are you alright with that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, like I said, I feel fine."

That's exactly what happened. At noon I was disconnected from all machines and needles to change into the clothes my mom brought me. She drove me home and left me to go to work. She didn't want to leave me but I know dad needed her at the coffeehouse. I shuffled upstairs to my room and laid down. I wasn't tired but my body was still sore. I watched the television in my room until I heard the knock on the door downstairs. I struggled to get up and slowly moved down the stairs. I opened the front door and froze. My entire body sighed.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "You—You don't have to knock."

Craig shrugged his shoulders. He had a somber look on his face as he stood a few steps back from the front door. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his sweater. There was something wrong. "Can I come in?" he asked in a low voice.

I nodded and took a step to the side. "Yeah," I answered in a quiet voice.

Craig stepped inside but kept his boots on. I closed the door and turned to face him. I crossed my arms over my chest to hide my shaking. The tension that radiated off Craig made me nervous. He looked exhausted and his eyes were red. _Was he…crying?_ I frowned. Craig stared at the floor. The side of his body faced me.

"Craig, are you—?" I finally started to ask when I could no longer handle the silence.

"We need to break up."

The words hit me like a wall. My chest tightened, my heart slammed against my ribcage, the darkness created a vignette border in my mind, and I suddenly couldn't breathe properly. My entire body quaked. Craig didn't move. His expression stayed the same. _How the fuck can he look so calm? How can he do this?_ I opened my mouth to try to force something, anything, through, but Craig beat me to it.

"We're bad for each other, Tweek. I'm bad for you," he explained.

 _What the fuck? Bad for ME?_

"I think we need to be honest that this was a fucked up relationship from the start. There's no way it's not going to end in pain, so we should just do it now and get it done with," he said and there was something wrong with his tone.

He was struggling to keep it flat but there was a shake to it. I was still shaking but I ignored it so I could step across the room. Craig's grey eyes shifted quickly to look at me so he could turned away from me when I got close.

"Tweek, don't—," he started to say.

"Give me a real goddamn reason!" I yelled. "If you're gonna do this to me then give me a real damn reason!"

"I gave you a reason," he snapped back and his shoulders tensed.

I scowled. "Ah! We're bad for each other? That's your lame as excuse? Ngh! Give me a real reason! Ugh! Tell me why you want to leave," I screeched loudly.

"Tweek, stop," Craig said in a warning tone.

I quickly stepped forward to shove him. He stumbled forward a bit with a grunt but didn't turn around. "You asshole!" I yelled. "Just—unh! Just tell me you're tired of me!" I screamed and Craig's body went rigid. "You hate me. You're disgusted with me! Just say it!"

"Tweek—," Craig started to say and his body started to turn. I shut my eyes. I didn't want to look at him.

"You're the only thing that makes sense in this world to me. I—I can think when you're around. I need you," I struggled to say through my shaking voice. "When I start to panic and the anxiety comes, you're the only one who stops it all," I said and quickly lifted my hands to shove them into my hair. "You're anything but bad for me. There's always a storm raging in my head. There is no calm unless you're around."

I felt his calloused fingers brush against my wrist. "Tweek," he said in a low voice.

"No!" I screamed as I stepped back. "Just get out if you're so—ngh—tired of me! You're right, it's inevitable. You'll leave to get as far from here as possible and leave me behind. Ack! So you're right, let's just end this now."

I opened my eyes as I started to turn but stopped when a large hand grabbed my arm. It was tight around my limb. _Please, just leave. This already hurts too much. It hurts. Everything hurts._ "Tweek, look at me," he said forcefully. _No._ I shook my head. "Tweek, please look at me."

Fingertips gently brushed against my cheek. I quickly turned to swat away the hand and slammed my shaking fist against Craig's face. The blow knocked him back. He landed on the floor with a hand on the tender flesh of his cheek. I grabbed him by the front of his sweater and his back slammed against the floor as I knelt over him. I had my fist ready again but I stopped. My eyes were wide and my breath came out in shaky pants. Craig laid flat on his back and I got the first glimpse of the tears in his eyes. I had never seen him cry before. He didn't cry. I lowered my fist but kept it ready at my side.

"I'm not doing this because of you. I'm doing it because of me," he said and I felt my shoulders slump as my eyebrows narrowed together. He gently let his head rest against the floor and inhaled slowly. "I beat the shit out of Cartman today," he said in a small voice. "All I wanted to do was kill him. I wanted to make sure he couldn't hurt anyone again," he explained and lifted his hand as if he was going to touch my cheek but he stopped himself before he could make the contact. "I needed to make sure he couldn't hurt you again. That was it. All I could think about was you. I even hurt someone else just to get to him." He let out a shaky breath he had been holding back. "My rage is like a beast that waits inside me. When it comes out, it terrifies me. It terrifies you. It gets people hurt," he explained and I felt him shake. It felt like our roles had suddenly reversed. "It could get you hurt, and I don't ever want to hurt you, Tweek." He shook his head slowly. "I can't hurt you. That's why I came here with the intent to end this, no matter how much it would hurt me. I told myself it would be for the best. I was going to do it even if it would kill me, but I—I can't stand the thought of not having you."

I slowly leaned down to press my shaking hands to his cheeks and gently brushed my thumbs just below his eyes. "Craig," I whispered breathlessly.

Craig pushed himself up to sit up and his arms wrapped around my waist. "Don't leave me," he whispered.

"Agh, y—you were the one who wanted to break up with me!" I shouted.

Craig pressed his forehead against my chest and tightened his arms around me. "Don't leave me, Tweek. I'm sorry," he said and I heard the quiver in his voice before I felt the wet tears against my chest.

I was confused. It wasn't exactly like he was making the most sense, but it was all starting to come to me. _My rage is like a beast that waits inside me._ I inhaled sharply. _It terrifies you._ The locker room when he beat up the seniors. After he almost launched himself at Cartman in the cafeteria. The way his eyes went dark and he seemed unstoppable. When he beat up the seniors and turned to face me, he must have known I was terrified of him in that moment. He must have and it was killing him inside. _When it comes out, it terrifies me._ He was struggling. All that time, he was struggling and I didn't see it. He didn't try to break up with me because of me, he tried to break up with me because he feared himself.

"I'm not going anywhere," I assured him quietly as I pushed my fingers under his hat to thread through his soft hair. "I'm right here."

"I'm sorry, Tweek. I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm sorry I hurt you," he apologized in a quiet voice.

I carefully pushed his head back away from resting against my chest. He was crying soft tears that rolled down his tanned cheeks. I leaned forward to kiss his right eye and then his left and then his lips. He inhaled shakily in our kiss as he straightened his back. He rested his forehead against my chest again when I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you calm now?" I asked. I sounded like him whenever I'd have one of my attacks. Craig nodded. "Did—Did you really beat the shit out of Cartman?"

Craig sighed heavily. "Yeah," he answered in a flat tone.

"You shouldn't do that!" I yelled as I grabbed Craig's cheeks to move him away again. His face was squished under my palms as he looked up at me with dry eyes. He had stopped crying and I was starting to see him come back through. "You could have been caught and kicked out of school, idiot! Then you wouldn't be able to get into college and—!"

"Tweek, stop," Craig said as his hand moved up to the back of my neck as his index finger rubbed along my spine. I groaned at the touch. "I don't care about any of that. I care about keeping you safe."

"You will destroy everything you touch!"

I closed my eyes and focused on the touch. I just wanted him to touch me. I needed him to force away the dark again. I needed him to—I stopped when I felt something soft and warm slide over my head. I opened my eyes and Craig was finishing putting his hat over my head. The expression he gave me was soft and a little sad. "Forgive me?" he asked in a quiet voice. I felt everything wash away at his face, his voice, everything. I lifted my hands to push my fingers through his hair and quickly started to shake his head. "The fucking—Tweek! Stop!"

"You're more of a mess than I am right now!" I shouted and laughed hard.

Craig scowled. "It's your fault," he snapped.

"M—My fault?!" I screeched.

"You're the one who made me this mess! If you hadn't fallen in that lake—," Craig started to explain.

"You're the one who can't keep his anger under control," I interrupted stubbornly.

"Yeah, because I love you and I want to keep you safe!" Craig shouted.

I frowned and I moved my hands away to cross my arms over my chest. "And how exactly do you keep someone safe by breaking up with them?"

Craig blinked and then shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno."

"How can you not know?" I shouted. "You just tried to break up with me for that reason!"

Craig hummed and leaned back against his hands. "A small moment of weakness. Never would have stuck," he said nonchalantly.

"What?" I shrieked. "The fuck—?!"

"I'm kidding, Tweek. Though, it was a moment of weakness. I got scared. The moment I said it, I regretted it," he explained and rubbed the back of his neck.

My frown shifted. "That's stupid."

"Shut up," Craig growled.

My face twitched. "You—ack—shut up!" I yelled.

Craig grinned and leaned back forward to wrap his arms around me again. I knew I wouldn't be with him forever, that was impossible to think about. Eventually, one day, he would leave and I'd be alone. But at least in that moment everything went back to the way it was. He pressed his forehead against mine and all I could see were those beautiful grey eyes.

"Do you though? Do you forgive me?" he pressed.

I hummed in the back of my throat loudly. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I think I'm still a little upset. I'll need some cheering up," I teased with a proud smile.

"I can do that," he replied and kissed me.

He stayed all through the night. I ran my fingers through his hair as he snored into my chest. He was exhausted. The demons didn't return that night so I could spend it all focused on him. I etched every feature into my head so that one day when I missed him too much and couldn't be with him, I could think of it all. I could remember his high cheekbones. His firm lips. His soft skin. His long fingers.

Kenny hugged me the moment I saw him. Craig insisted that I should stay home the next day since I was still sore but I didn't want to. What I wasn't expecting was to see everyone gathered around my locker when I showed up. Kenny pulled away and smiled.

"You had us all worried, Tweeky boy," he said to me in a low voice.

I twitched and frowned. "S—Sorry," I replied and someone grabbed my hand. I quickly turned my head to look at Butters who smiled at me.

"Just don't do that again!" Kyle shouted as he punched my arm. I turned to give him a flinched expression. "The whole reason why you've got us is so that you don't have to run away."

I laughed as Kenny ruffled my hair. I could feel the kindness and caring from everyone, even Stan who I wasn't very close to, but he was always caring to everyone. I was being harassed by Kenny, Kyle, and Butters when Stan suddenly pushed off from the lockers he was leaning against.

"Cartman," he growled.

Everyone immediately went tense. The happy attitudes washed away by the mention of his name. The body to my right especially tensed.

"Ey guys!" Cartman said with a wide grin. His face was badly bruised with green splotches. His eye was almost swollen shut and his nose was twisted disgustingly. _Craig did that?_ "What's up yer asses?"

I quickly turned my head to look up at Craig. He had his hands clenched into his fists at his sides and that expression was back on his face. He wanted to finish what he started with Cartman. It was taking everything in him to hold back.

"Craig—," Kenny started to say in a low voice.

I slowly reached my hand over to run my fingers over Craig's. I could see his shoulder noticeably relax as our fingers threaded together.

"I'm fine," he answered bitterly. He still wanted to throttle Cartman, but he was holding back.

"Walk away, Cartman," Kyle snapped angrily. Smallest in the group, angriest temper.

"Oh, Kahl, c'mon! No need ta get so bent outta shape," Cartman said. He was nervous. He could tell everyone was against him. He had no friends in the group in front of him. "C'mon, Tweek!" my shoulders tensed as I looked back at him timidly. "I was just kiddin'! Ya didn't have ta take it so seriously!"

"Cartman, shut the fuck up, right now," Kenny turned his head to snap. "Go the hell away."

Cartman scoffed. "Ya guys're so fucking uptight! Ya'll got dicks up yer asses, just like Craig'n Tweek?" He snorted. "Weak! I shoulda told the principal. I shoulda gotten yer ass kicked out, Craig! Woulda been hilarious! Wouldn't've made a difference to ya anyways! Yer still gonna be useless. Mommy and daddy's lil' screw up." Everything moved so fast. Kenny let out a loud shout that echoed through the halls. Kyle tried to get in the way but was shoved into his raven-haired friend. Cartman's eyes widened as he was grabbed by the front of his shirt. "I was kiddin'!"

"Tweek," Craig said in a low tone.

It was me. I was holding onto the fat son of a bitch by the front of his shirt. Craig was standing behind me as he held onto the back of my shirt. Everyone around us was frozen in place.

"Listen to me, you fat fuck," I snapped angrily. I wasn't sure where the tone was coming from and I had no idea how I was managing to say anything without shaking, but I know it was making Cartman scared. "You think you're invincible but you're not. You've fucked up for the last time. You've got no one in your corner. You're alone now."

"Jeez, ya—ya gays're so sensitive," Cartman tried to sound tough but his voice shook.

"You stay away from me. Stay away from Craig," I snapped.

"Er what?" Cartman asked with a snort.

I tightened my grip on his shirt. "Craig can't touch you and you know that. He may have two strikes against him but I don't."

Cartman swallowed hard. I felt fingers carefully touch my hand at my side before they wrapped around to grab me. "Tweek," Craig said again, his voice shifted from before.

I let go of Cartman and gave him a sharp shove back. "Don't ever come near us again," I said in a low, warning voice.

Cartman looked around me for any friendly face but no one would come to his aid. He grumbled something under his breath before he turned to storm away. "Dude," Stan said with a shocked tone. I quickly snapped into realization. My body shook.

"Come on," Craig demanded and pulled on my hand.

"Ah!" I yelled as I was pulled backwards harshly.

"You guys are going to be late for class!" Kyle yelled after us.

"I don't care!" Craig yelled over his shoulder and continued to pull me down the hall.

His shoulders were shrugged and I couldn't keep up fast enough to see what his expression was like. _Is he mad?_ He pulled me through the halls and to the one I took him after his almost altercation with Cartman in the cafeteria. He didn't stop though. He threw open the door to the mezzanine that looked out over the gymnasium. It was only ever used when games were taking place in the gym. Craig shoved me against the corner where we could only be seen if someone sat in one of the top rows of the benches. Craig's hands pressed the wall beside my head and I flinched.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted on instinct. I slowly opened my eyes to look up at Craig and he stared down at me with his lips set in a thin line. "Can—ack! Can you say something already?!"

Craig grabbed my chin with one of his hands made my head clunk against the wall. His grip was tight on my face. My heart assaulted my ribcage in its panic. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Do what?"

"Confront Cartman like that," Craig answered.

"Because he deserved it. He's an asshole and he won't ever stop. He was intentionally picking on you, poking at your anger to try and get you to snap. I'm not going to let that happen!" I said loudly and Craig's scowl relaxed slightly. "I—I feared you and your anger once. When you beat up those seniors in the locker room, the look you had terrified me, but I'm not scared anymore. I didn't see what it was doing to you before. Your rage, it always came from having to protect everyone else. So, I'm going to do what I can to help. I want to help tame your beast, Craig, that way you'll never be afraid of it again," I explained and smiled. "I'm gonna protect you now, so you'll never cry again." Craig's scowl completely disappeared and I saw light in his eyes. Tense silence hung in the air. Thoughts were rattling around inside Craig's brain as his eyes darted across my face to stop on my lips. I grinned. "How bad do you want to kiss me right now?" I asked cockily.

Craig's hand shifted from my chin to my throat where he applied the smallest pressure but not nearly enough to hurt me. It made my body shake with worry and fear. Unnecessary fear, but there was also excitement and— _wait, this is turning me on? Gah! How messed up is that?!_ Craig's body pressed against mine as he kissed me. The pressure made me instantly relax.

"Don't ever mention me crying again," Craig said in a warning tone when he pulled away from the kiss.

I shook my head. "Never. That's leverage if you decide to do anything stupid again," I replied and Craig scowled.

We were back to normal. Well, as normal as we possibly were. We let our fingers linger as we disconnected for first period. The bell rang and we couldn't hear it over the hard kisses and heavy panting. We didn't stop until the door to the mezzanine opened. I panicked. Craig wanted to keep going but I was too freaked out. I didn't want to get caught making out at school! _That's too much pressure! Gah!_

It was safe to say that my confrontation with Cartman did the trick. He stopped coming around and no one argued. If anything, I think everyone was relieved. Especially Kyle. What came as a surprise after that day though was Kenny and Butters. Craig was staying annoyingly secretive about it. I knew something happened after the day I fell into Stark's Pond but I couldn't figure it out. They were always around each other, even after the year ended. They'd hang out with Craig and I frequently. It wasn't until one day at Craig's house that it all clicked together.

We were in Craig's living room watching a movie. I sat on the couch next to Craig as I sipped at my coffee. His fingers were dancing along the side of my neck, leaving small sparks of electricity in their wake. Kenny threw his head back with a sigh next to me and smacked his hands against his knees. "Anyone want something to drink?" he asked and pushed himself up to his feet.

"Grab me a Coke," Craig spoke up without looking away from the television.

"Refill, Tweek?" Kenny asked me.

I shifted my eyes down to see there were only a few more sips left. "Yes please!" I said cheerfully.

Kenny nodded and turned his attention to Butters. He gently brushed his fingertips along Butters' forehead to push his hair aside. _Oh._ "What about you?" Kenny asked.

Butters smiled sweetly up at Kenny. _Oh!_ Butters nodded. "Water?"

Kenny smiled back before he leaned down to kiss Butters on the cheek. _OH!_ "Okay Buttercup," he whispered before he ducked into the kitchen.

"Holy shit," I whispered under my breath.

Craig sputtered in laughter before he yelled. "That was so gay!" towards the kitchen where Kenny was no doubt hiding.

"Craig!" I yelled and smacked Craig on the arm as Butter's face lit up bright red.

Craig was laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry, babe, please. I couldn't—!" I silenced him with a pillow pressed against his face.

"I'm gonna shake your coke if you don't stop laughing, Tucker!" Kenny yelled.

Craig moved the pillow away from his face and quickly stood. "Don't you fucking dare, McCormick!" he shouted and ran towards the kitchen.

"Butters, are—are you okay?" I asked the red-faced boy. He was rubbing his knuckles together in his lap. He nodded but I could tell his expression was slightly pained. "You can talk to me."

"He just—oh—I don't know how to feel, Tweek. I think I—," Butters stopped to swallow harshly.

"You like Kenny?" I asked to fill in the tense blank.

Butters quickly looked over at the kitchen doorway before turning back to nod slowly at me. "Oh, don't say anything, Tweek. Please!" Butters pleaded.

I leaned forward to gently set my mug down on the table in front of the couch and sighed. "Butters," I said and turned back to face him. "If he's kissing you like that, I'm pretty sure he already knows." Craig was still laughing. "Stop laughing! They've been gone for almost an hour!"

Craig tried to stifle his laughter with deep breaths. He lifted his hands in front of him and inhaled deeply through his nose. "Okay, I'm good."

I cocked an eyebrow. Craig smiled wide and turned. He lifted his shirt over his head to toss it into his laundry basket and then started to fish through his dresser for one to wear to bed. I sat on his bed hugging one of his pillows to my chest as I stared. His jeans rode dangerously low on his hips. My throat was suddenly extremely dry. Craig turned from his dresser with a shirt in his hands. He caught me staring, red-fucking-handed. My back straightened and I pressed the pillow higher against my face to cover my burning cheeks.

"Like what you see, babe?" Craig asked with a cocky grin. Fucking sexy.

I grinned behind the pillow and shook my head. "Nah. It's nothing special," I said and set the pillow in my lap.

Craig scoffed. "Liar," he growled and pushed off his jeans to let them clatter against the floor. I swallowed back the lump in my throat. Boxer briefs left nothing to the imagination. Especially my imagination.

"I—I'm not lying," I replied. I couldn't hide my nerves for shit.

Craig was at the edge of the bed and reached out to grab my legs to pull me away from the wall. I was lying on my back with Craig hovering over me. His cocky grin deeper on his face. My grip tightened on the pillow and I quickly moved it to cover my face. Craig chuckled. "What are you doing?" he asked with an amusing tone.

"Pillow blocking you!" I said through the thick fabric.

Craig laughed a little harder. "You're such a child," he said.

"That's awkward for you considering what you've done to me," I replied as I turned my head slightly to breathe.

Soft lips pressed against my knuckles of my left hand. My grip tightened on the pillow as familiar hands moved up the baggy shirt from Craig's closet I always wore when I stayed the night. The lips pressed against my stomach and I shivered. "What I'm going to do to you," Craig growled and he moved further down to make me writhe underneath him.

 _Enjoy it while it lasts, before all your happiness disappears._


	6. Chapter Six: Craig

**I have a slight obsession with Bunny, but Creek's pretty cool too. XD**

 **In hindsight, I should have better prepared my story crossovers a bit more. It wouldn't have been so damn confusing if I had. Oh well! Too late to turn back now!**

 **Fyi, if you haven't read my other story (Say My Name) I highly suggest you do!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Craig**

That night I woke to find the bed empty beside me. The soft glow from the bathroom light peaked under the closed door. I sighed quietly as I pushed the blankets off me and shuffled off the bed to walk over to the door. I knew I should knock. I knew I should ask, no, demand to know why he constantly locked himself inside at night. Whatever the reason, he shouldn't have been dealing with it on his own, but I couldn't push him. If I barged inside, I would risk making him mad or throwing him into a bad anxiety attack. Plus there was always something that held me back. I wasn't sure what it was exactly. Maybe I feared whatever the truth was going to reveal. Fuck if I knew. What I did know was that the best thing I could do was wait for him to come to me because I was shit at talking. I'd probably only make it worst. It wouldn't be the first time I'd try to talk to him and only end up fighting.

Then, I started to realize it was happening more over the summer. Tweek was barely sleeping and it was noticeable in the way he moved, the dark circles around his eyes, and how much coffee he consumed daily. He was always going to be addicted to the stuff but he had cut back quite a bit when we started high school. I guess, in a way, his sudden boost in anxiety didn't surprise me. We were coming up on the last year of high school and I knew that had to be taking a toll on Tweek.

"Come on, babe," I whined from the bed.

Tweek stood by the door, his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't do that," he replied sternly.

"I promise, the party will not be as bad as last time's. Stan has assured me that this is merely a small gathering of close people," I reassured Tweek.

I could see in his body language that he wasn't as worried, but he was still going to be stubborn. He had been doing the stubborn thing a lot more lately. I think it had something to do with our almost break up. We had moved past it, but I think there was still something bothering him about it. "No," he repeated himself for the tenth time.

I sighed loudly and crawled off the bed. I knelt on the floor and placed my palms together in front of me as I looked up at my blonde. "Please?" I begged.

Tweek's face twitched unconsciously. He cleared his throat loudly. "I'm not convinced," he explained.

He was being a devilish prick. I loved it. I shifted forward slightly while still on my knees and tilted my head slightly. "I promise. Please, babe," I said but Tweek kept his unamused expression as he stared down at me. I rolled my eyes. "You're being an asshole."

"I'm pretty good though, huh?" he asked in response.

I pushed myself up to my feet and stepped forward to close most of the space between us. He instinctively shivered. "Not good enough. I can still break you," I said in a low voice with my half grin that always made Tweek twitch nervously. It did that time too.

"I—ugh," Tweek said nervously. "Ah, fuck."

I stepped forward and grabbed his chin to keep him still as I kissed him. He let out a small squeak on the contact, I don't think he was expecting it. We pulled away from each other and my hand moved around to the back of his head to gently rub his spine. He hummed quietly, his bright blue eyes closed as he sank into the touch. He was so damn beautiful. I loved everything that had to do with him: his eyes, his lips, his soft skin.

 _Ugh, that's so cheesy. Damn this boy for making me this way._

"Okay," Tweek suddenly said through his relaxation. "We can go to the party."

I couldn't hold back the smile that stretched across my face. Stan kept his promise. The party was small. Tweek and I arrived to find Kyle and Kenny playing video games in Stan's basement as music played softly from the stereo in the corner. I sat on the floor in front of Kenny and he gave me a shove with his foot. I quickly reached back to punch him in the shin and he grunted at the pain without tearing his attention away from his game. Kyle was winning. Fricken whizz kid was good at everything.

"You guys want something to drink?" Stan asked as he gently tapped my knee with his foot. "I've got booze," he sang and then turned his head to face Tweek who was standing beside him. "And coffee."

"Ngh!" Tweek perked up at the word. Stan rolled his eyes and looked back at me.

"Beer?" I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

Stan laughed. "I'm sure I can find some beer in this place," he said sarcastically. Perk of having an alcoholic father, I guess.

Tweek sat down next to me on the floor. Our knees touched. I felt the small smile creep onto my face from the contact. Stan returned with our drinks and sat down on the opposite side of me from where Tweek sat. Kenny let out an exacerbated sigh as the match ended in his utter defeat. Kyle kicked his ass.

"Better luck next time, Kenny," Kyle said smugly. I felt something tap against my shoulder. I turned my head to see the controller offered to me by the red head. "You want a turn, Craig?"

I shrugged my shoulders and took the controller as Kenny tossed his into Stan's lap. "This game is rigged anyways," he said as he stepped over the arm of the couch to disappear up the stairs. There was something off about him. He seemed troubled, distracted even, by something nagging in his mind.

"He's a sore loser," Kyle said with a grin and then turned his attention to Tweek who was sitting in front of him. "Did you get that quiz done? You were taking your time with it."

The match started. I kept my eyes glued to the television but part of my attention was on Tweek and Kyle's conversation. "What quiz?" I asked.

"We found a quiz that takes a bunch of data based off questions it asks you about your lifestyle and personality and it tells you what career you should pursue," Kyle explained. "Tweek, Butters, and I decided to do it. I'm interested to see what it'll say about me."

"Professional asshole, probably," Stan piped up and threw a grenade into a small shack.

Kyle shifted to stretch his leg out and kicked his friend's shoulder. Stan laughed but continued to shoot at a small group of enemies that came around a corner towards him.

"So, did you finish it?" Kyle pressed to Tweek.

I could feel him vibrate next to me. My body tensed. "I—ugh—I finished but, I couldn't—uh—couldn't submit it. It was too much pressure," he said nervously.

I knew the idea of figuring out his future was stressing him out, but not that much. Then my mind snapped back suddenly to a conversation I had with Kenny. Now, may I remind you, there was a lot of alcohol involved, but it made the conversation all the more important. It was a few days after Linda Stotch's funeral. Kenny was at my house, Tweek was busy. Kenny laid on the floor of my bedroom confessing his disgusting pining fantasies about his blonde crush, Butters. Friggen Butters of all people. I didn't get it, but then again, I did fall in love with an anxiety and caffeine driven maniac.

 _My phone vibrated._

 _Tweek:_ _ **I'm so damn bored...**_

 _Me:_ _ **i can fix that ;)**_

 _I set my phone down next to me and stared up at the ceiling. "I want to…do things to him. I want to make him say things," Kenny muttered drunkenly._

 _Drunk Kenny was always the biggest sap, especially on tequila. And guess what we were drinking. "Oh god," I replied in disgust._

" _That's one of them," Kenny said as he lifted his hand to point at me from over the side of my bed._

 _My phone vibrated again. I quickly snatched it up to read the message._

 _Tweek:_ _ **Don't tempt me! I have to study or else I'll fail and then I'll have to retake the test and I won't be able to graduate!**_

 _I grinned. I could practically hear his panic even in his messages._

 _Me:_ _ **dude, chill, you'll do fine**_

" _He's worried," Kenny drawled._

 _I set my phone down on my chest. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Who?" I asked._

" _Tweek, that after high school you two will split up. That you'll go to a college too far away and he's too scared to follow you. He doesn't want to seem clingy." Kenny snorted a laugh. "He's worried you'll move on and he'll be stuck."_

 _I felt my chest twist painfully. "That's fucked," I growled. "I'll go anywhere he goes. I don't care. I'm not going to let him go anywhere without me." Kenny started to laugh and it only grew louder until he suddenly just stopped. I was about to tease him when I suddenly heared the soft sob. I quickly turned my head to see him cover his eyes with his arm. "Dude, what the fuck?" I asked as I rolled to lean over the edge of my bed. "Are you crying, dickwad?"_

" _Shut up," Kenny snapped._

" _What the hell?" I asked. Kenny was a sap when he was drunk but he didn't cry. Something was wrong. I continued to roll until my body fell and I hit the floor with a loud thump. It wasn't my most graceful act but the alcohol helped. I shifted to grab his arm to remove it from his face. He could be faking. He was fucking good at that. I managed to pry his arm away from his face and frowned. He wasn't faking. "Fuck, I was hoping you were kidding."_

" _Go away," Kenny snapped between heavy sniffles._

" _You're in my house, McCormick."_

 _Kenny forced his arm from my grip before he rolled away from me. "Dammit, why?" he snapped. "Why can't I get him out of my head?"_

 _Something about the way he said that was familiar. A week before my first kiss with Tweek I sat outside the school with Kenny and said the same thing. Holy shit…Kenny was in love with Butters. "Kenny—," I started to say as I lifted my hand._

 _Kenny was sitting with his back to me. His fingers were threaded into his hair as he shook his head. I decided against touching him. "I kissed him. He cried himself to sleep. I stayed with him as long as I could until I heard his dad moving downstairs. I wanted to stay. I couldn't stay. Then I kissed him, on the cheek. What the fuck?"_

 _Yup, definitely in love._

I couldn't believe I forgot that conversation. Granted, there was a LOT of alcohol involved and my memories were a jumble the next morning, but it was something I shouldn't have forgotten. Tweek was worried about ME leaving? I was the one with the anger issues. I was the one who could snap at any point in time and hurt him. I was the lunatic. Sure, he had a lot of pent up anxiety, but it wasn't hurtful to anyone else. Plus, he had me. I was always there to find him no matter how far into the dark he was being dragged down.

My character suddenly dropped and Stan whooped beside me. "Headshot! Beautiful!" he yelled and smacked my knee harshly. "Come on, Tucker! Give me a bit of a challenge at least."

I blinked a few times. I needed to talk to Tweek, but I couldn't with everyone around. I had to wait. I had to hold off until we were alone. It didn't mean I wasn't going to be completely occupied the entire time, so I tried my best to drink as much beer as possible and focus on kicking Stan's ass. Kenny returned with a bag of sour candy that everyone immediately dug their hands into, except me. I was focusing hard on the match.

"Yer 'onna 'et it, 'ucker," Stan said with a piece of candy pressed between his lips to make him mumble his words.

"I'm gonna destroy you, Marsh," I replied.

Tweek lifted a piece of candy in front of my face without blocking my view of the television. "Here," he said.

I didn't move my attention as I leaned forward to grab the piece of candy with my teeth and before Tweek could move his hand away, I pressed my lips against his palm to kiss the skin. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he went red with how quickly he moved his hand away. I grinned but it quickly disappeared.

" _How could he be worried about me leaving him? He is my fucking sun. He is everything to me_ ," I thought to myself. " _I can't leave him. I fucking need him._ "

I kept fighting back the thoughts. I had to get through the party. I continued to focus on the game, maybe a little too hard. Tweek and Stan both turned when Kenny suddenly made a loud noise behind us. I probably should have turned around but I was close to getting Stan and one of his teammates. Then my character died and Kenny was suddenly flying from the couch to race up the stairs.

"Hey!" I shouted after him. "Come back! I still have to kick your ass in Call of Duty!" He didn't listen. Whatever was going on, his mind was fixated. I turned to face Kyle who had the widest grin on his face. My eyebrows furrowed together as I stared up at the red head. "What the hell was that about?" I asked.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just cupid's assistant, delivering messages," he said.

My eyebrows shifted closer together in confusion before my face relaxed in realization. Butters was supposed to be there with us. His absence was no doubt what was bothering Kenny. He was a fucking addict for the weird blonde. So whatever was about to happen, it was about damn time.

Tweek and I didn't stay at Stan's for long. I drank a few beers and when Stan's parents came home we took that as our cue to head home. Randy offered to drive us but I politely declined. I needed some fresh air after sitting in the damp basement for a few hours, plus I needed the time to talk to Tweek. He had been suspiciously quiet for most of the night except to talk to Kyle. We stepped into the bitter cold night and Tweek shivered instantly.

"Why does it never warm up in this stupid town?" he groaned in annoyance. I stood in front of him and removed my hat to put it over his head. "Craig, don't, you need it."

I slowly shook my head. "The beer is keeping me nice and warm," I said and then turned to start walking towards home. Tweek quickly followed. The thick silence loomed between us. It wasn't as if I was doing it on purpose, I was just trying to get up the courage to say what I had wanted to talk about all night. I fucking sucked at talking. It was annoying. We were about halfway when I finally stopped. I was going to burst. I needed to stop overthinking and just say it. "Why didn't you tell me about the career quiz?" I snapped.

I didn't mean to sound as angry as I did. I blamed the alcohol.

Tweek stopped a few steps ahead to turn to face me. His face was soft with a frown. "I—I didn't think it was a big deal," he explained nervously.

"It's your future, of course it's a big deal," I replied. Bitterness continued to taint my voice.

Tweek twitched and wrapped his arms around himself. "It's embarrassing! I—ngh—I should know what I want to do by now! Everyone else does! Kyle wants to be a lawyer. Stan wants to be a veterinarian. You want to be an engineer. Everyone has it figured out!"

"Tweek—," I tried to say with a lowered tone.

"I don't know what I—I want," Tweek said in a quieted voice.

 _He doesn't want to seem clingy._

I took a step forward.

 _He's worried you'll move on and he'll be stuck._

I placed my hands on Tweek's cheeks. He flinched slightly at the touch. My hands were probably freezing, but he didn't pull away. I brushed the hair out of his face and let my fingers rub behind his ears. He shuttered at the touch and closed his eyes.

"I won't leave you behind," I said and his eyes snapped wide open. "I'm not going anywhere, babe. I'm sorry I tried before, but you know it had nothing to do with you. I just wanted to try to keep you safe, now I just want to be with you…forever, I guess."

Tweek's lips twitched and he shook his head. "You can't promise that!" he shrieked and reached up to grab my wrists. "Forever is a long time. A lot of things can happen between now and then! I want to go to college in Denver. I don't know what for yet, but I—I know that's where I want to go! You—ugh—you want to go far, somewhere better for you. You need to go! You need to be great."

"I might not even get into any of the colleges I've thought about. They usually only accept super smart whizz kids, like Kyle," I explained forcefully.

Tweek shook his head rapidly. "But you could get accepted! That's why you—you can't promise that to me. It's not possible, and that—that's okay. I just want to be with you now," he explained, his voice shaking, and he stepped forward to wrap his arms around me as he buried his face into my chest. "I love you. Just—Just let me until I can't anymore."

I couldn't speak. There was a rock in my throat that blocked anything from coming out. He was trembling. He was right though. I couldn't promise forever to him. I wanted forever though. I needed to do something to make him see it, that I was serious. That I wasn't just going to throw him aside when I was finished with him. That I wasn't going to give up easily when it came down to it.

The tension between us lingered as we crawled into bed but Tweek still pressed against me and I wrapped my arms around him to pull him close. I didn't get it. I loved him. I told him it constantly, so why would he be worried about me leaving him? How could he not understand how much he meant to me? How could I make sure he did? I could tell him over and over again but he'd be too stubborn to listen and actually believe me. I needed to do something. I needed to make him see I was serious. I was completely, utterly, head over heels in love with him. Being away from him was painful. The thought of losing him made my body break. Seeing him hurt was one of the most painful things I had ever experienced, and when I was the one who made him hurt, I wanted to rip my heart from my chest just so I couldn't feel it for a second. He was everything. I _needed_ him. I—holy shit. Tweek was asleep when it finally hit me. I was struggling to breathe. My entire body shook. I looked down at the blonde hair that reflected the moonlight.

" _I'm in so much fucking trouble_ ," I thought to myself.

My brain wouldn't let me sleep but I didn't want to move. It was rare for Tweek to sleep so soundly all through the night and I didn't want to affect that. My eyes shut for about an hour just before the dawn. I would have been pissed that was woken up if it had been any way other than a hand that slowly slipped under the band of my pants to wrap around my cock. My eyes weren't open but I was awake. Soft lips pressed against my chin.

"Tweek?" I asked and I heard how groggy my voice was.

"Shh," Tweek hushed me and let his lips brush over mine. "Just relax."

I was startled for a moment. I had to open my eyes just to make sure it was Tweek and not someone else who had crawled into the bed to start fondling me. It was him. His hand was slowly moving up and down my hardening cock, creating friction that made me groan and pant. I could feel my hips instinctively thrusting forward slightly to meet his movements. I wanted more. I _needed_ more friction. More him. I pinned Tweek underneath me, his wrists held tightly in my hands as I pressed them above his head. He grinned up at me. It was that damn cocky grin he got at times when he managed to make me flustered. I tried hard every time not to let him get me, but damn, I couldn't help it when it came to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled as I leaned forward to brush our noses together.

Tweek's grin widened slightly. "I had a dream. You were in it," he explained, his voice flat. "You were very attentive," he growled.

My eyebrow cocked. "When am I not?" I asked teasingly.

Tweek tried to lean his head forward to kiss me but I moved away. He frowned. Pinning his wrists restricted him against the mattress. I let out a small chuckle that was quickly cut short when Tweek lifted his hips to grind up against me. I groaned and Tweek's legs wrapped around my waist to pull me in close. The lack of thick layers between us left nothing to our imaginations and our hardened dicks.

A phone suddenly chimed from the nightstand. It wasn't my phone. I could see Tweek's eyes shift quickly but then immediately went back up to me. He was trying hard to focus but the second chime made his head turn. I let out a soft sigh and let go of his wrists.

"Get it. It might be your mom," I said and stood to walk to the bathroom. I flicked on the light and stood at the sink. My face instantly gave away my tiredness. I groaned and turned on the sink faucet to splash cool water on my face.

"It's not my mom!" Tweek called from the bedroom and I heard him shuffle off my bed.

" _Then who the fuck cockblocked me_?" I thought as the cold water slashed against my skin.

I dried off my face and turned. Tweek was standing in the doorway holding his phone up so the bright screen was facing me. I squinted slightly. I needed glasses but I'd never admit it. They'd make me look lame and my dad would never agree to pay for them.

Butters: **Tweek! I need your help! Please!**

Butters: **I need you to come get me and ask me to go with you to breakfast to help you study.**

Butters: **And maybe Craig could do the same to Kenny?**

" _What the fuck_?"

Butters: **I know it's strange, but please! I'll explain everything, I promise.**

I was scowling at the screen, more because I was struggling to read it. Then realization set in and my expression relaxed. I couldn't be sure but something must have happened. Something good, I hoped.

Tweek and I agreed to do as Butters asked. We changed and split up to head in opposite directions. I didn't like leaving Tweek, but at least he wasn't going with me to the absolutely worst part of South Park. The neighbourhood Kenny lived in was completely backwards to his personality. Kenny was a nice guy and he cared about a lot of people. He didn't deserve the hand he was dealt. I crossed over the train tracks that acted like a unofficial line between the bad neighbourhood and the rest of South Park. It was where the junkies and gangs lived. It was where you didn't want to walk alone and especially in the dark. I didn't give a shit. I was strong enough to ward anyone off and in all honesty, I was kind of looking forward to a good fight. What could I say? The beast had a blood lust.

I stepped up onto the front stoop of the small green house and knocked on the cracked door. Karen, Kenny's younger sister, answered with a wide grin.

"Hello!" she greeted me cheerfully. She was a cute girl. She was going to grow up to be absolutely gorgeous, which was probably a bad thing considering her big brother was the most overprotective asshole I had ever met.

"Hey Karen, is Kenny here?" I asked, my hands shoved into the pockets of my sweater.

Karen stepped aside to make room for me to step inside. "He's locked in his room. He got in real late last night."

I scoffed. "I wonder why," I sneered under my breath and stepped through the doorway to enter the house.

Kenny's father was passed out in his boxers in his recliner. It was a disturbing sight, but nothing I hadn't seen before. Kenny's mom was in the kitchen cooking. Another McCormick beauty, but it was all hidden behind tired eyes, sickly thin cheeks, and sores from her drug abuse. She smiled at me as I passed by to the hallway. I knocked on the door and listened to the stumbling footsteps on the other side followed by the slide of a lock. Kenny was absolutely not a morning person. His dirty blonde hair was everywhere and he glared at me.

"Morning, shithead," I greeted him.

"What the hell do you want?" he grumbled tiredly.

I shifted my weight. "I have come to collect you," I replied with feign excitement.

Kenny's eyebrows narrowed together. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked in annoyance.

I sighed loudly. He just had to be difficult. "Tweek got a message from Butters this morning telling him to head over and get him for breakfast and that I should also think about getting you and taking you out to breakfast. Butters said you'd explain the reason why on the way."

Kenny finally smiled. There was no hiding the pure joy that flashed across his no longer tired looking face. I lifted my eyebrow quizzically. Something _definitely_ happened. "I've got to get ready," he explained.

I didn't particularly feel like hanging around his family and it was cold as all hell outside so I pushed my way into the room. "I'll make myself at home then," I said as I walked over to sit down on Kenny's stack of two mattresses on the floor.

I saw Kenny roll his eyes as he shut his door. He locked it and I couldn't help but frown. He told me why he had the lock shortly after he installed it. I knew my family was fucked up, but Kenny beat me by miles. Abusive, drunk, addict of a father. No thanks.

I laid back to stare at the ceiling as Kenny shuffled around to get ready. My curiosity was peaked to the max. I needed to know what the hell happened. "So?" I spoke up after I let the silence linger.

"Hmm?" Kenny replied.

"Butters said you would explain, so explain," I pressed.

Kenny moved but I kept staring at the ceiling. I think he was facing me. "Well, Butters and I—we—um—," he struggled. It was surprising. Kenny McCormick nervous? A rare sight. He cleared his throat loudly.

I couldn't let such a perfect opportunity to torture him pass. "Banged?" I said.

Kenny moved again. "Not necessarily. Mr. Stotch came home before we could," he answered and there was no joking tone to his voice.

I scoffed. I finally rolled my head to look over at him and saw his shoulders tense. He wasn't joking. He was serious! My eyes widened. "Wait, hold on," I said as I quickly sat up. "You're serious?" He nodded and shrugged his shoulders. I felt something wash over me as I threw my head back and let out a loud sigh of relief. "Finally!" I groaned. "It took you two long enough. The longing glances and awkward blushing was starting to get tiring."

Kenny was noticeably stressed but excited. He almost got caught with Butters by the one man who would make their lives a living hell. I admitted, I'd be stressed too. I just couldn't believe it took as long as it did for them to finally be together. I laid back down to stare at the ceiling again as Kenny continued to change.

It took them years to finally get it together. It took so many soft brushes and longing stares to finally man up and do what they wanted—no—needed to do. Kenny was a pretty quiet person. He rarely let anyone into his life so closely. Butters was an emotional wreck. He always smiled, but he had dealt with a kind of pain none of us could fully understand. Finally accepting their feelings and each other's feelings, it must have taken a lot, but they did it. They did it because of…love?

"Let's go," Kenny said as he opened his door.

The thoughts from the night came back. I needed to talk to someone. I needed to tell someone. I shook out the thoughts for a moment to push myself off the mattresses. I followed Kenny through the house so he could give him mom and sister each a quick kiss before we left. We headed for Kenny's truck. The door creaked shut and I rested my elbow against it as I stared out to the houses nearby.

" _He's gonna lose his shit, but I guess he's the best I've got right now_ ," I thought to myself.

"Alright, what's going on?" Kenny asked as the truck sputtered to life. I quickly turned my to head to face him. "I told you my secret, now it's time for yours."

Of course he could read me. I needed to tell him anyways. I had to tell someone or I'd eventually snap. "I've been thinking about what you said about Tweek, about how he's worried," I began to explain. I could see Kenny struggle to understand as he whipped out of the driveway. "He wants to go to college in Denver."

Understanding settled on Kenny's face. He remembered. "Denver's not far," he replied.

"I always wanted to go father. As far from South Park as possible, but Tweek doesn't want to go too far from his parents. The anxiety and all making his head spin," I continued to explain and paused for a moment. I tapped my fingers nervously against my knee. I needed to do something to make Tweek know I was serious. I wanted to go far when I had no reason to stay. When I had no reason to be near South Park. When I didn't have him. When he was nothing more than my friend. Things changed. I fucking changed. "Kenny, you've got to promise not to laugh."

"That is never a great way to start a sentence with me, and you know that," he replied with a shit eating grin that made my teeth grind together.

"I mean it, asshole," I snapped. I needed him to be serious for a moment. I needed him to be a friend. Never thought I'd be expecting that from Kenny McCormick. Kenny nodded and his hand tightened around the steering wheel. "I'm going to college in Denver."

My heart slammed against my chest.

"Oh, that's not—."

My throat instantly went dry.

"And I'm going to marry Tweek."

The truck screeched to a halt. My body snapped against the tense seatbelt. Sharp pain shot through my body as the vehicle that was following behind us blared its horn angrily. I looked over at Kenny with wide eyes and he matched my expression.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Dude, can you chill?!" I snapped back. "You're stopped in the middle of the intersection!"

Kenny turned his attention back to the road. My heart was racing in my chest and I wasn't exactly sure why. My sudden confession to Kenny or almost dying.

"Craig, dude, are you sure?" Kenny asked.

"I have no fucking clue," I swore and my voice shook. I couldn't get my nerves under check. "What I do know is that I don't want to leave him. I don't want him to leave me." I quickly spun my head around to glare at him. "Not a word spoken, McCormick. Do you hear me?"

Kenny nodded rapidly. "Yep, I hear you. Not a word. Not a single word."

"Shut up, McCormick."

There is was, out in the open. I had finally said it and it suddenly felt so real. I wanted to marry Tweek. That's how I would make him see this wasn't a fling. This wasn't temporary. This wasn't just some high school crush and I was just wasting time with him until I could leave. I wanted him by my side.

" _I am in so much fucking trouble_."

* * *

 **So...Much...Fucking...Trouble! XP**


	7. Chapter Seven: Tweek

**Do you ever go to type a word and just stare at it because it looks  
** **so incredibly wrong but the stupid little squiggly red line doesn't show up?**

 **That is literally my entire life! XD**

 **Please leave a review on how I'm doing guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Tweek**

I was shocked. Butters told me everything from the moment Kenny snuck into his room to his father storming in almost catching them in the act. We sat outside the restaurant waiting. Butters was rubbing his knuckles together. I may have had a million and one nervous twitches, but Butters always had the one. Despite it though, he was smiling. He was happy. No doubt he was running the mental images through his mind.

The familiar rumble of Kenny's truck echoed through the air. Butters' body went rigid. The vehicle pulled into the open parking spot in front of where we sat and Butters was immediately on his feet. Kenny turned off the truck as Craig reached across to flick him on the side of his head. The raven haired boy said something and then crawled out of the truck to leave the door open for Butters to jump inside. The door slammed shut and Butters was practically on top of Kenny. Their lips met and my eyes widened.

"Oh," I said as Craig walked up to stand beside me. "Ngh, that—that's weird." Craig was silent. I turned to look up at him and he was staring at me with narrowed eyes. He looked like he had something on the tip of his tongue but something was stopping him from speaking. I furrowed my eyebrows together. "What?" I snapped.

I saw something I rarely ever witnessed. Craig blushed. "Nothing," he mumbled and stepped around me. Something was off. I followed him inside the restaurant where we were ushered to a booth that could seat four. Craig immediately shoved his nose into the menu. His shoulders were tense.

" _Oh god, I did something wrong. I don't know what I did, but he's upset about something! Oh jesus!"_

Craig's hand suddenly grabbed my wrist. I don't know when I reached up to tug at my hair but he caught me. He always did. His hand let go and moved around to the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and focused on the touch.

"Excuse me," Craig said to a passing waitress. "Can we please get coffee here as soon as possible?"

I opened my eyes. The waitress nodded. "Of course. I'll bring out a pot right away," she replied with a wide smile.

"Thanks," I said and Craig kept his hand on the back of my neck as he leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. His lips lingered longer than usual for a kiss on the cheek. I closed my eyes again and leaned into the touch. I didn't want it to end. I always wanted him to be touching me. My chest was starting hurt again.

Kenny and Butters finally joined us. Whatever they had just been doing left them both flushed. I gently kicked Craig when he started to snicker. I was focused hard on the touch against my neck from Craig's hand throughout breakfast. Craig and Kenny were talking about something and Butters was staying quiet. Strangely enough, it wasn't odd to see the new couple sitting side by side across the table. There was something about the match that looked right. I wondered what Craig and I looked like to others. We probably looked so odd. We were completely opposite from each other.

Me – blonde, shorter, pale, a complete and utter mess mentally and emotionally.

Craig – black hair, tall, dark skinned, a walking model, anger issues but secretly the sweetest guy ever.

Craig had to keep tapping the side of my neck to snap me from my dazes to eat. I don't know why I was so distracted but I couldn't help it. Too many things wracked through my brain. The one thought in particular, the conversation between Craig and I on our way home from Stan's. It came completely out of nowhere! He was slightly intoxicated, I could tell by the slight slur to his words and the way his nose was slightly pink at the tip, but he was completely coherent. He knew what he was asking. _–now I just want to be with you…forever, I guess._ He guessed?! Ah! Forever is impossible. He wanted to run away and like I said, he was a walking model. He was everything I wasn't. He was stared at by anyone who passed by. Our relationship had an expiration date on it and I had become painfully aware of it. There was no stopping it and the sooner Craig came to terms with it, the better for us both. But until then, I could enjoy the soft touches and warm kisses.

We went back to Craig's house after breakfast. I moved to sit on the floor but Craig grabbed my hand to pull me onto his lap. I stared down at him with wide eyes. His lips were parted slightly as if he wanted to say something again. He snapped his mouth shut though and stayed quiet. I stayed curled on his lap as we watched the movie Craig put on. I couldn't focus on it. His stressed grey eyes were burned into my mind. Whatever was on his mind was bothering him. The movie was nearing the end when Craig suddenly tapped my shoulder. I quickly turned my head and he pressed his finger to his lips to signal for me to stay quiet before he pointed behind me. I turned and smiled. Kenny was stretched out on the couch with Butters curled on top of him using his chest as a pillow. Both of them were asleep.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Craig whispered into my ear.

I shivered as his breath ghosted over me. I nodded and pushed myself off his lap to gently tap Butters' shoulder. His eyes fluttered open. "We'll be right back," I whispered. "We're gonna get some…snacks."

Butters nodded. Craig grabbed my hand to pull me up the stairs so we could put on our shoes and quietly exited. I stood at the edge of the porch as Craig gently shut the door. He turned to face me and scowled. "What?" he snapped.

"You—You're doing something sweet for Kenny and Butters," I explained with a grin.

Craig shoved his hands into his sweater. "They don't get the same freedom as we do. If they want to make this work, they're gonna need some help," he explained and stepped past me to step off the porch.

I turned to watch him move across the front yard. "There may be a beast inside you, Craig Tucker," I said and he stopped to turn back to face me, "but it's nothing compared to this side of you. The side of you that really cares about everyone."

Craig's expression was soft as he stared at me. The expression was back on his face from before. The words he wanted to say were back on the tip of his tongue again. "Tweek, I—," he tried to say through a shaky voice. His voice got hitched in his voice and he had to clear his throat loudly. "Will you—?" he tried again but couldn't push through. I stepped off the porch to make my way across the yard. When I was within reach, he grabbed my hand and let out a low sigh. "I love you, Tweek."

The pain in my chest returned. "I love you too," I replied in a low voice.

I really did. I loved him so much, it hurt. I loved him so much, looking at him made me ache. Waking up next to him was painful because then I'd think about what it was going to be like when he wasn't going to be there. What would I do without his hands? Without his eyes? Without his voice?

"Come on, let's go," he said and I melted at the small smile that formed on his face. Our hands pressed together as we walked. The blissful silence wrapped around us like a warm blanket. "Where should we go to kill time?" he asked.

I hummed as I thought and then turned my head to look over at him with a small smile. "Stark's Pond?" I suggested.

The dark expression that formed on his face made me frown. I stopped and yanked on his hand. He grunted and quickly spun around to face me. "What are you—?"

"Stop that," I snapped.

Craig's dark eyebrows shifted together. "Stop what?" he asked.

"Beating yourself up about what happened after Cartman," I explained and Craig looked away. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know," he said in such a quiet voice I almost didn't hear it. I let go of his hand to smack both against his cheeks. "Ouch! Fuck! Tweek, that hurt!"

"What will make you smile?" I asked.

Craig's eyebrow lifted. "Huh?" he asked quizzically.

"What can I do to make you smile right now?" I asked and continued to hold my palms against his cheeks.

Craig blinked and then grinned slightly. "Give me a blow job in an alleyway?" he asked teasingly. I knew he was waiting for my usual twitchy response, but I forced it back.

I grinned back in response and his eyes widened. "Okay," I replied.

"What—Wait, Tweek, hang on!" Craig sputtered and I put my hands on his chest to turn him and push him into the nearest alleyway beside the post office. "I was kidding."

I pushed him against the brick wall behind a large dumpster. "No, you weren't," I said as I unbuttoned his jeans and then slowly pulled down the zipper.

"Tweek, come on, this isn't funny. This is not the time or place to be—ngh!" Craig stopped as my lips wrapped around his relaxed dick. The contact instantly made him start to harden. His long fingers found their way into my hair. "Tweek—ah! Babe, stop."

I didn't listen. I picked up the pace as I continued to bob my head. Craig was panting above me and would hold back small groans whenever I would run my tongue along the bottom of his dick or over the tip where it was most sensitive. The fingers in my hair gradually tightened their grip. The small shocks of pain in my scalp quickly raced through my body and into my lap.

"Tweek, I'm gonna—hmm," Craig said, his voice shaking as he came. I removed my mouth from Craig's limp cock and swallowed the salty liquid in my mouth. "Shit, Tweek, what the hell?"

I stood as I carefully tucked Craig back inside his boxer-briefs and zipped up the zipper of his jeans. "Next time you start thinking those bad thoughts, I want you to think about what I just did instead," I explained and then stepped back. "And you let me know if you ever need reminding."

Craig's eyes were wide and his body was frozen. I grinned and turned to walk away, victorious.

School started again and I felt my anxiety skyrocket. Everyone else was excited to only have one more year of high school, but I couldn't get the nagging feeling out of my head that I had no clue what I wanted to do!

"Relax," Kenny leaned over to say in a quiet voice. It was only the third day and every senior had been given a form to fill out about what they wanted to accomplish by the end of the year and what they wanted to do after. I stared down at the form as my leg bounced anxiously. Craig was off getting food with Stan so Kenny must have felt obligated to pull me out of my anxious state. "This thing is nothing more than a way for the guidance counsellors to feel like they actually give a shit about our lives." Kenny grabbed the paper and started to flip it over but stopped. "Oh!" he yelled excitedly as he flipped it back and grabbed my pen to write on it. **Male Stripper** , was written in the spot where you were supposed to write your future occupation. I snorted and Kenny gently slapped my back. "There ya go! All better."

"Thanks Kenny," I said softly and Kenny smiled so wide his moth practically took up his entire face.

I couldn't believe the change in him. He used to be the quietest kid in the school, he even hid half of his face behind his parka and only spoke in muffled words that only few people could understand. His change had been fairly gradual over the years but the biggest change happened quickly and recently. The biggest factor in why being Butters.

Two weeks later I sat in the bleachers with my notebook on my lap as I watched the basketball game in front of me. Fourth period was my spare. I spent it in the mezzanine watching the guys play below as I worked on homework. Gym was always my worst class so I opted for a spare instead when everyone else asked me if I was going to join them. I tapped my pen against my book. My elbow was pressed against my knee as I cradled my chin in my hand. Craig was on a team with Butters and Kyle and pitted against Kenny and Stan. I smiled to myself. Craig's team was going to win, no doubt. Kyle was small but he could kick anyone's ass at the game and Kenny was distracted. He couldn't keep his eyes off Butters the entire game. He even almost received a ball to the face from Stan when he was caught daydreaming. I chuckled quietly. Everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves, but that quickly ended when Cartman suddenly stomped up to Butters and gave him a hard shove. I watched as the contact was made and I was instantly on my feet at the loud snapping sound that Butters' arm made when it impacted with the floor.

"Outta the way, fag!" Cartman yelled.

He had been unbearably meaner since our confrontation in the hallway. He steered clear of Craig and I but he was relentless against Butters. I felt somewhat guilty about that. It was our fault. Cartman needed an outlet and Butters was the weakest one against it because of his kind personality.

Kyle shouted angrily and Cartman's foot connected with Butters' shoulder. I was shaking as I raced off the bleachers to grab the railing and lean over. Fucking heights terrified me, but someone needed to get to Tweek. Coach Beater was across the gym with the other game. Kyle's shouting had alerted Kenny who was racing across the court. Something bad was going to happen, I knew it.

"Craig!" I shouted.

He was playfully shoving Stan but stopped to look up at me as I pointed towards the commotion at the opposite side of the court. He quickly spun around just as Kenny planted himself between Butters and the fat bastard. "Fuck off, Fatass!" Kenny yelled angrily after he gave Cartman a sharp shove.

My breath hitched in my throat. It was scary sometimes how alike Craig and Kenny were. Kenny was a little more in control of his emotions, but not around Butters. There was some more yelling between Kenny and Cartman before Craig and Stan reached them and Coach Beater blew his whistle from across the room. Stan had his arms wrapped around Kenny to keep him from swinging and Craig was standing in front of Cartman, his back facing Kenny. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. My arms shook as I griped tightly onto the railing. The iron grip made my hands hurt.

" _Please, don't hit him. Don't hit him. Please,_ " I begged in my mind. I wouldn't be able to get to him in time.

"Break it up, now!" Coach Beater yelled as he started to storm over to the commotion.

Cartman threw his hands up and I saw Craig relax. I finally let out the breath I had been holding in. There were some shouts and talking that I couldn't quite hear with the distance. Coach Beater grabbed Cartman to lead him out of the gym and I finally moved. I slammed through the door to race down the stairs and when I reached the bottom I spotted Kyle leading Butters away, probably towards the nurse's office. I swung open the gym door and Craig had his back turned to me with his hands on Kenny's shoulders. Kenny looked pissed and was breathing heavily but Craig was speaking to him, calming him down.

"—worth it. You just need to focus on Butters," Craig's voice said and I tilted my head slightly. "Remember what happened with Tweek? I wanted to kill Cartman, but that wouldn't have done anything good. It would have just made things worst, and I could have lost Tweek if I had taken the time to go after Cartman instead of finding him." Craig paused and I felt my heart race faster. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I lost him that day."

"Craig, you beat the shit out of Cartman the next day," Kenny reminded him in a flat tone.

"And I instantly regretted it. Not because I hurt him, fuck that. He could have died and I wouldn't have cared. But I did hurt Butters. I hurt you," Craig explained and I could hear the pain in his voice. It still bothered him, and it wasn't just about me. It was about Kenny and Butters too. He hurt his friends. He still felt guilty, no matter how many times he apologized. "When you don't think, you just hurt everyone around you. The thought that I could hurt someone like Butters terrified me. That meant I could hurt anyone because I had no control. Plus, Cartman is nothing. He's not important. Who is important is Butters. He's the only thing that matters right now and forever. Taking care of him and being by his side is the only thing that matters."

His words hit me like a freight train. Before I knew it, I was moving without thinking. My arms wrapped around him from behind and he let out a loud scream. "Holy shit! The fuck—!" he yelled.

"Tucker, calm down, It's just Tweek!" Kenny yelled louder.

Craig instantly relaxed in my grip. He let out a shaky sigh. "You fucking scared the shit out of me," he growled.

"Sorry," I said into his back and tightened my grip around him.

Maybe I had been overthinking it, but for some reason I was reading between his words. He was saying Butters but maybe he meant me? Maybe—Maybe I was wrong. Maybe there was a chance of…forever with him.

"Everyone's okay, Tweek," Craig said as he gently rubbed my arms.

" _No, Tweek. Stop it. You're going to get your heart broken if you start thinking that. Stop it!_ "

I pushed down the thoughts and just held on to him as tightly as I could. I just needed to hold him.

His hands moved up under my shirt to glide along my sides before changing course to touch my back. I sighed as I closed my eyes and tilted my head back slightly, enjoying the connection of skin on skin. Warm lips touched the front of my neck. I was impatient the moment Craig shut the front door behind us. Lips immediately connected and clothes started flying. Our jackets were tossed aside and shoes were kicked off haphazardly. I reached between us to unbutton his jeans and he groaned against my lips. I quickly led the way up the stairs, my hand wrapped around his, and into his bedroom. Craig sat down on the end of his bed with a small grunt and he chuckled.

"What got you so turned on, babe?" he asked.

I sat on his lap with our chests pressed together and rubbed our crotches together. Craig groaned again at the contact. "You," I said in a low voice against his lips before I kissed him.

As much as the altercation between everyone and Cartman freaked me the fuck out, I couldn't help my instant horniness as I watched Craig break a hard sweat after. His movements during the game were swift and quick. His muscles rippled under the t-shirt he wore that was probably a bit too tight for him. And when he lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead to reveal his glistening torso, I was done. The walk to his house was painful but I knew I wouldn't have to wait for long.

His hands on my back moved again to grab the bottom of my shirt and lift it over my head. I pressed my hands to his cheeks and kissed him. I leaned my weight forward to have him lay back and then moved my hands down his torso to grab the bottom of his shirt. I lifted it to expose his stomach and chest and ran my hands over the plain of firm skin. Craig sighed as my fingers danced over his flesh and I kissed his cheek.

" **Pathetic.** "

My body froze and I started to shake.

" _No…please, no. Not now,_ " I panicked as the sharp hissing moved around behind me.

"Tweek?" Craig said with a worried tone. I quickly sat up and moved my shaking hands from his chest. "Hey," he said softly as he sat up and his fingers brushed against my forehead. The demon moved behind him. I watched it with wide eyes. "Tweek, what's going on in there?" he asked.

I shook my head and flinched away from his touch. "Nothing, I—I don't—ngh—," I panicked and the demon moved again. I quickly scrambled off Craig's lap and breathed heavily. The demon was floating in the corner of the room, its bright red eyes trained on me.

"Tweek," Craig spoke up again and his voice was a bit louder. I shook my head frantically. I couldn't let him see me lose it. I quickly turned for the bathroom but Craig was on his feet as he grabbed my hand. "Tweek, stop!" he yelled forcefully.

I quickly turned to smack his hand away from mine. "No! L—Let me go!" I screamed and the demon moved again. It was against Craig's back, looming over his features. I couldn't look away from it. My entire body shook.

Craig's hands were on the sides of my head, his fingertips pressed into the back of my neck, and he was so close. "Tweek, look at me," he demanded and I shook under his touch. "Look right at me," he demanded and his voice was lowering. "Tell me what you see." The darkness moved again and my eyes shifted again but Craig's fingers pressed harder into my flesh. "Look at me, Tweek," he growled and I finally did. "I'm here. Just look at me. Tell me what you see."

The hissing moved around us. It was almost as if it was taunting me, daring me to give it attention. Craig's index finger gently stroked the back of my neck and my lips parted slightly as I inhaled shakily. _Shit._ I kept my gaze locked on his bold grey eyes. They were intense and full of worry.

"Tell me what you see, Tweek," he pressed, his voice low. His tone made my body tense and I felt a sting in my nose.

"I—I can't," I said with a shake in my voice.

"Yes, you can," Craig whispered.

The hissing lingered behind me. I lifted my shaking hands to grab Craig's wrists but he didn't let go of me. "If you could see it, you'd think I'm—," I tried to say but I had to stop myself before I sobbed. Craig's lips set into a thin line as he scowled.

"Where is it, Tweek?" he asked. The tone in his voice was almost terrifying to hear. It was the same tone he used when he was warning Cartman to back off.

The hissing moved to my right. I slowly moved my gaze away from Craig to look. It loomed so closely beside us. Craig's head turned slightly in the same direction so he could look around before he faced me again. I didn't take my eyes off the demon as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Tell me what you see," he whispered. "Please, talk to me, Tweek."

Every time he said that he tore away at the part of me that fought so hard to keep him away. He was clawing his way into the part of my head I never wanted anyone to see. I couldn't keep him out anymore. The tears formed in my eyes and my hands tightened around his wrists.

"It's large and black," I whimpered. "It has red eyes and—and sharp talons." I could feel my entire body quake in his touch. "It usually comes out at night. I don't know why it's here now. It's so close. It's right—"

"Can you touch it?" Craig interrupted to ask. I think I stopped shaking for a second. "Tweek, try to touch it."

"I—," my voice shook. "I'm scared."

"I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise," Craig whispered.

I hesitated before I let go of his wrist to reach my shaking hand out towards the looming demon. My hand passed through its dark body and there was nothing. My hand stopped shaking. I couldn't touch it. There was nothing.

"It's not real," I whispered like I was suddenly realizing something for the first time. "It—It's just in my head. I'm crazy! Oh god!"

"Tweek, you're not crazy," Craig said and my gaze snapped back to look at him as he moved away slightly.

"I'm seeing ghosts!" I shouted. "Only crazy people see ghosts!"

Craig's finger moved again against the back of my neck. "Tweek, enough," he snapped gently and I shivered. "It's okay."

The tears that had formed in my eyes were quickly brushed away by his strong thumbs before they could travel far down my cheeks. "It—It doesn't bother you?" I asked with a shaky voice.

Craig sighed. "What bothers me is that you never told me before about it," he explained with a deep frown. "Is it the reason why you would hide in the bathroom at night?" he asked and my body went rigid. _He fucking knew? I always thought he was asleep!_ "You dealt with it all on your own? You didn't trust me enough to tell me about it."

My eyes widened slightly. It sounded like pain in his voice. I quickly shook my head. "N—No! I was scared!" I yelled and Craig's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "You deal with so much when it comes to me. I—I'm a mess. I didn't want you to see one more reason not to love me," I blurted out and froze. I hadn't meant to say that much. Craig's eyes were wide for a moment before his face twisted into anger. His hands left me and he stepped back.

"Fuck, Tweek! When are you going to realize that I'm in love with you and that's not going to stop!" he yelled and I curled in at the ferocity of his voice. "I asked you to go out with me! I was the one who kissed you! I'm the one who is so fucking in love with you that I'm terrified to even leave you for a second cause you might disappear! I fucking need you Tweek, so stop worrying about me leaving because I'm not going anywhere!"

"Craig—," I whimpered as I shook.

"Stop making yourself out to be the bad guy! Like you're damaged and unlovable or something! It's fucking stupid!" Craig yelled above me and his fists shook at his sides. He was at his breaking point. "It's okay if you're a mess, so am I. But you can't do it on your own. That's why you have me!"

"St—Stop yelling at me!" I screamed back and Craig scowled.

"Then stop being such a stupid asshole!" he screamed back.

We both froze. Craig was trembling. I had, surprisingly, stopped shaking. Then I realized the sudden absence beside me. The demon was gone. I hadn't even noticed it disappeared. I let my eyes shift around the room and then relief washed over me. I couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly.

"It's gone," I said and turned my head back to face Craig again. "It's gone!" I said cheerfully.

I suddenly had the biggest urge to kiss him. He still looked pissed, but I wanted him, and I think he knew it. He crossed the space between us in as few steps as he could. My arms were stretched out in front of me, ready to meet him as soon as he was close enough for me to wrap them around his neck and pull him as close to me as possible. My lower back slammed painfully against his desk, making me groan into the heated kiss. One of Craig's arms wrapped around my waist as the other stretched out beside me to put his hand against the desk. We were both hungry for each other. The kiss was hard and sloppy with darting tongues and loud moans as we touched each other just where we knew the other enjoyed it the most. We finally disconnected when we were both struggling to breath. We panted heavily against each other's faces.

"I—I think it's safe to—to say we're both bad for each other," I managed to say through my heavy breaths.

Craig's hand moved from the desk to reach up and grab my chin. "I don't fucking care," he growled and kissed me again as he lifted me off my feet with the arm wrapped around me to sit me on top of the desk.

I removed my arms from around his neck to grab the bottom of his shirt. We stopped kissing again so I could remove it over his head and toss it aside. Hungry lips pressed against my throat as strong hips pressed forward against me. I groaned at the contact. There was an energy between us that I hadn't felt before. It was a mixture of anger and desperation. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I knew that Craig was going to fuck me, and he wasn't going to be gentle about it either.

"Ah!" I yelled as Craig's teeth dug into my shoulder. "Fuck!"

"That's for making me mad," Craig growled as he dug his fingers into my cheek. His face was in front of mine and he was holding me to make sure I couldn't look away.

"You want me to apologize?" I asked trying to sound tough but I was so fucking turned on.

"I want you to trust me, Tweek," Craig replied and I finally saw his expression soften. "And I also wanna fuck you senseless."

I shivered. Craig noticed and grinned. He leaned forward to kiss me but I spoke before he could. "You already have the first one," I said in a quieted voice. "But you'll have to work a bit for the second."

Craig growled. It was a bit terrifying to hear something so animalistic come from him. "Put your legs around me, Tweek," he demanded.

I blinked and did as I was told. I yelped as I was lifted from the desk and carried to the bathroom. Craig slammed the door shut behind him and the next bit was a haze of tossed clothing and running water in his shower. The water was warm but the tile wall was cold as I was pressed up against it. My legs were wrapped around Craig's waist again. He was the only thing holding me up and keeping me from slamming against the floor. It was giving me anxiety thinking about it, but I pushed that down with a harsh swallow. I meant what I said. I trusted him.

"Hah!" I gasped as I let my head fall back against the wall.

Craig's fingers were inside me, stretching me and touching in places that made my body shiver with anticipation. Craig was watching my expression the entire time. I was blushing for sure under his intense stare. He slowly removed his fingers and I pinched my lips together to stifle the soft disappointed moan I made.

"Tweek," Craig said over the noise of the running water. His fingers gently touched my cheek and I pressed my face against his soft palm. "I love you."

My chest tightened. "I—I love you too," I replied nervously.

"And I'm sorry."

"Wh—ah!" I shouted as Craig thrusted inside me with heavy force.

He didn't pause. He didn't let me have time to adjust. He pulled out and slammed back in with a bit more force and a bit quicker every time. Sparks exploded behind my eyes. Everything was driving me closer to the edge. The friction he created inside me. The slick water against my skin. The full view I had of Craig's upper body, including his pleasure induced expression. He kept one arm around my waist as he let his other hand move up stomach and chest. I arched up into the touch as I was continued to be assaulted by the large cock inside me. His long fingers led the way up to my throat. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back further. Craig let his fingers linger for a moment to press into my flesh. I panted lightly at the feeling. Excitement and a bit of anxiety mixed in the pit of my stomach. The hand continued to move. Fingers ran over my lips and then into my hair. The hand stopped on the back of my head and the fingers griped tight enough to make a sharp pain shoot through me.

"Ah! Ung!" I cried out as Craig pulled roughly, making my head tilt back even further into an uncomfortable position as teeth clamped against my throat. The rough connection made my dick twitch between our bodies. "F—Fuck!"

The teeth dug into my skin. He may have broke skin but I couldn't see it. The thought alone of him marking me that bad made me severely turned on. "I think I found your fetish, babe," Craig growled and slowed his thrusts as he tilted my head back forward so our gazes could meet again. "You like a little pain with your pleasure, don't you?"

"I—ugh!" I tried to reply but Craig slammed up into me. He hit me deep and against the bundle of nerves that made my body quake. "Ah, fuck, Craig," I moaned heavily.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say my name like that," Craig said.

He slammed into me again and I felt tears sting the corner of my eyes. It felt so good. "C—Craig, please, touch me!" I begged.

Craig rubbed his fingertips against my scalp with a small chuckle. "I am touching you," he teased.

"You know what I mean! Ah!" I yelped when he dug deep into me again. My dick was throbbing. It begged for attention, his attention.

Long fingers wrapped around my throbbing cock and I groaned at the contact. It didn't take me many quick strokes before I was coming all over. I held on tightly to Craig as I made a series of incoherent noises and my entire body tensed. Me coming must have been exactly what Craig needed because he pressed up into me one more time and I felt his dick twitch as he came inside me. It was a strange feeling, but it definitely wasn't bad. We both panted loudly as we lazily kissed each other. It took what little energy we had left to clean up and then make our way to Craig's bed. Exhaustion was rare for me, but I felt it as I laid wrapped in Craig's long arms as he held me against his chest.

"Babe?" he said and I grunted in acknowledgement. I didn't open my eyes but I fought my tired mind to pay attention as he spoke. "I need you to promise me something, okay?" he said and I could hear the seriousness in his tone. I slowly nodded my head. "I need you to promise me that if the ghost comes back you won't hide. You don't have to face it alone."

My heart beat sped up a bit and I nuzzled in closer to his chest. I expected him to run. I expected him to laugh and call me pathetic, but he didn't. He was there holding me. "I promise," I muttered and could feel sleep trying to drag me in.

"I love you, Tweek," Craig's voice faded and he whispered. "I—you to—me."

I don't know what he said but something told me it was important. I was too tired to ask though.

* * *

 **Hmm, I wonder what Craig said?**

 **Oh wait! I know what he said! Do you? ;)**


	8. Chapter Eight: Craig

**I am in love with Craig. There, I said it.**

 **He is my favourite, just saying.**

 **Why? Because he's adorable and wonderful and uggggh...**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Craig**

" _Don't punch him. Don't do it. Don't. Fucking. Punch. Him._ "

That was all that was running through my mind as I towered over Cartman. The son of a bitch did it again. It may have not been Tweek, but it was still my friend. Butters...my friend. Well, there's a fucking first for everything I guess! Anyways, I didn't hit Cartman, that's the most important thing. Tweek must have been worried because when he hugged me, I felt how tense he was. The entire thing must have made his anxiety blow. It was safe to say that when he was getting handsy the moment we stepped inside my house, I was a bit confused. I was even more confused when he suddenly stopped, up until I found out why.

" _I'm seeing ghosts! Only crazy people see ghosts!_ "

My heart thumped in my ears.

" _You deal with so much when it comes to me._ "

My blood started to boil.

" _I didn't want you to see one more reason not to love me._ "

Aaaaaand, I snapped. I couldn't get through to him. I couldn't make him see what I saw. The alternative was terrifying though. I tried to say it when we stepped out of my house to give Kenny and Butters some space. My entire body locked up though before I could say it. And when I tried again, he was asleep.

"I want you to marry me," I whispered with a shaky voice and then he snored. I had never heard him snore before. _Well, fuck me._

I couldn't sleep after that. My brain wouldn't shut up. Tweek woke up early to head home so he could grab some fresh clothes and see his mom and dad for a bit. I nodded in understanding and even agreed when he insisted I meet him at school. I wandered through the halls like a damn zombie. I opened my locker with a heavy sigh and stared inside. I wanted to die. If it meant I could sleep, I was fucking down.

"Craig!" a shrill voice suddenly said behind me.

"Holy fucking shit!" I yelled. The voice had startled me straight out of my tired daze. I quickly spun around and Butters' shoulders shrugged up to his ears.

"Oh! Oh, sorry Craig. I—I didn't mean to startle you," he said nervously as he bumped his knuckles together. His face flinched in pain though and his hand that he landed on when Cartman pushed him shook.

"You okay?" I asked in a flat tone.

Butters nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you guys. It was real nice of you all to help me," he said and smiled up at me with his usual Butters smile. "I didn't get to properly thank you yesterday, so, thank you Craig."

My eyebrows furrowed together. He was so happy. It was sickening and yet a breath of fresh air all at the same time. I placed my hand on his shoulder and his smile disappeared to be replaced with wide, blue eyes. "Butters, despite what you and everyone might think, you're my friend. Plus, you're dating my best friend. I'm gonna help protect you, so don't act so surprised."

Butters' eyes blinked and he smiled again but it was a little softer than before. "Oh, you're a real nice guy, Craig."

I scoffed. "Keep that to yourself, Butterscotch, or both arms will be broken," I threatened but made sure to keep my tone playful...I think.

I turned back to face my locker and Butters hummed. Okay, maybe I didn't. "Um, I actually—um—," he struggled to say as I shoved my bag into my locker. I turned back to face him and his cheeks were bright red. "I was hoping to ask for your help with...something."

I tilted my head slightly as my eyebrows shifted together again. "I hope it's not school related. It would be a sad day when you'd be coming to me for help with homework," I joked. Butters shook his head frantically. There was something weighing heavily on the blonde's mind. It was serious. I placed myself completely in front of him with my hands shoved into the pockets of my sweater. "Come on, Butters, out with it." He looked away. Shy Butters. A part of me felt bad. I didn't want to make him nervous but I know I did. I didn't come across the nicest with him at times. I sighed and removed my hand from my pocket to reach out and place it on Butters' good arm. He looked back up at me. His baby blue eyes sparkled. "You can tell me, Butters. Like I said, I'm your friend."

Butters' expression softened. "It's embarrassing," he said with a wry smile.

I blinked. "Does it have something to do with Kenny?" I asked. Butters clamped his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded. "Does it have to do with Kenny and dirty things?" I asked and couldn't help the small twitch of the corner of my mouth. Butters blushed hard. I hit the nail right on the head. "Is he proving a bit too primal for you, Butterscotch?" I teased and it made him flinch. Mean. Fuck, it was pretty much subconscious at that point. "Sorry, I didn't mean—ugh—I'm sorry Butters."

Butters shook his head. "It's okay," he said in a low voice. "It's just—we haven't—," he tried to say but stopped himself to sigh.

The hallway was growing louder. I could tell it was making things worst for Butters. There was still time before class. I turned to close my locker door and lightly tapped my hand against Butters' lean chest.

"Come on, follow me."

We didn't go far. I led him to a short dead end hallway with two locked doors to computer labs. It was dark and quiet. I sat down with my back pressed to the wall and patted the floor next to me. Butters' injured arm made it difficult for him to move. I watched him carefully as he slid down to sit next to me, ready to catch him if he was struggling too much. I didn't want him to hurt himself.

"You should really go to the hospital for that," I said.

Butters shook his head. "I'm okay," he replied in a low voice.

I nodded softly. "Alright, it should be easier to talk here. So, what's up?"

Butters sighed and pressed his knees to his chest. "We haven't...done it yet," he said in a low voice. I had to think for a second about where we had left off in our conversation. When it hit me, I was surprised. Kenny was pretty much a sexual deviant when it came to Butters. Drunk Kenny made sure I knew all about his fantasies with the blonde. Some amusing. Most disturbing. So if they hadn't done it yet then either he had way more will power than I had imagined or they both had the worst luck ever. "Every time we've gotten close there's been something that got in the way."

I scoffed. _Worst luck ever._ Butters quickly turned his head to look over at me. "And I even made some lame excuse to make sure you two had the basement to yourself and you wouldn't be disturbed," I explained and then shifted my eyes to look over at Butters.

"Oh?" he asked quizzically and then his eyes widened. "Oh! You—oh! Well, it didn't go completely to waste! Kenny made sure I was satisfied. Oh, but then I messed it all up and now it's like he's scared to touch me."

I sputtered and my hand flew up to cover my mouth. I couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped me. "I—I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you. I promise, I'm not laughing at you," I said as I waved my hand at Butters. "I'm sorry. It's just—fuck, Kenny must really like you."

"Huh?" Butters asked confusingly.

"I mean, Kenny's a pretty open book. He loves to talk about sex. He's not shy about it. For him to be holding back this hard for this long, he must really like you if he's doing that," I explained and rested my head back against the wall with a heavy sigh. "That's good. I'm glad."

"Craig," Butters said and he grabbed on to my sleeve. I turned my head, my eyebrows shifted up as I faced his determined expression. "I need your help to have sex with Kenny."

I had never seen him so serious before. I would have laughed if it weren't for that look of determination. I couldn't help it, I agreed to help him. His overbearing father made preparations difficult but he did have a plan. It was...actually a good plan. A little nostalgic and kind of kinky. I wasn't sure Butters ever had it in him, but I was pleasantly surprised. He had all the details ready, he just needed Tweek and I to help getting it all ready without tipping off anyone so that it wouldn't get back to his dad or, especially, Kenny. It was supposed to be a surprise. Tweek was terrible with surprises. I filled him in during English and he agreed but there was hesitation. He knew how terrible he was with surprises, but he was going to try his best for Butters.

First on the list for Mission: Butters Gets Banged (title provided by yours truly) was to get a location. We immediately started to cross off places. Tweek's house, no. My house, only as a last resort. The school, definitely not. And then a thought crossed my mind. It was strange and yet brilliant. Tweek and Butters both agreed. My parents' storage locker. It was never used, there was a futon already inside, and I could get the key easy. Check mark.

Second on the list, Tweak's Coffeehouse. Or rather, it's roof. Tweek just needed to get the key to the fire escape, which was no chore. He would ask to close the store that night and just leave it unlocked. Check mark. Butters also requested one other thing from him. His phone. Tweek agreed without hesitation. I think he was enjoying the planning more than any of us.

The planning was taking place whenever and wherever we could, which was difficult since Kenny was everywhere. We would have to speak in hushed voices and even just stop mid sentence altogether at times. We could all tell he was starting to get suspicious. Unfortunately, we had a barrier of time due to Butters' arm. It was put in a cast just a few days after the incident when Kenny finally convinced him to go to the hospital. He'd be out of commission for at least a few weeks. That was great for planning, not so great for Kenny's suspicions. Oh well, he'd thank all of us later.

The third item on the list, gathering the equipment. Candle, to ward away the stale scent. Clean sheets, cause god knows what happened on that futon underneath a pile of boxes. String lights, for romantic mood lighting, as Tweek put it. He was so fucking adorable. And of course, the essentials.

"What size do you think he is?" Tweek asked as he stood in the pharmacy.

I groaned and shut my eyes. "I don't want to think about that," I growled.

"Grow up and help me with this," Tweek said as he smacked my chest. I opened my eyes with a sigh and looked over. Tweek was diligently looking through the boxes of condoms. His blue eyes sparkled. He stopped suddenly and quickly turned his head to look up at me. "You're staring."

"Yep," I replied quickly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause we're standing in the aisle full of condoms and KY jelly and it elicits certain thoughts," I explained with a snarky grin.

Tweek turned his attention back to his task. "You're a pervert," he said and I saw the small twitch of his lips as he tried to hold back his smile.

"Well, I'm also noticing something too," I explained as I leaned forward and Tweek's eyes shifted but his head didn't move. "You're not nearly as twitchy anymore. You've almost mellowed out."

Tweek's eyes closed and then opened as he stared at the floor. "I think...I have you to thank for that," he said and then turned his head again to look back at me. "I haven't seen—you know—," he paused to make a ghost-like sound as he motioned claws with his fingers. I snorted quietly. He rolled his eyes. "—for a while now. I still have troubles sleeping, but I don't have nearly as many dark thoughts rattling around inside my head as I did. And I really think it's all because of you." My heart raced in my chest. He was still Tweek, but there was a sudden confidence to him I hadn't really seen before. My face stretched into a wide smile and Tweek rolled his eyes. "Whatever dirty thought you have, no," he said and turned his attention back to his task again.

"What?" I said loudly.

"Go find something else to do," he said as he shooed me away with his hand. "I'll finish up here. You're just distracting anyways."

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I spun around. "Fine! I'll go get some chocolate," I said and walked away.

I was fricken giddy as I walked away. He was changed because of me? I stopped at the end of the aisle and spun back around. Tweek was still staring at the condoms but slowly turned his head as if he was going to steal a glance before I disappeared. When he realized I had stopped though, he stood straight and turned his body to face me. Something lingered in the air between us, I could feel it in my chest. It whipped around us, pulling us together like magnets. If I we were on opposite sides of the Earth, I'd be pulled right back to him. I'd find him no matter what. He had me. I was connected to him. I jogged back down the aisle and my hands were on his cheeks as I kissed him. His hands grabbed at the front of my sweater and he kissed me back. The kiss was a bit too heated for public but I couldn't help it. My body was on fire. Our lips moved together in hard kisses. When I moved away, Tweek let out a soft sigh.

"Craig—," he said breathlessly.

"Later," I replied as I gently ran my fingers through his shaggy blonde hair. I knew exactly what he wanted from the half-hooded eyes he was looking at me with. "I promise."

Tweek panted heavily underneath me. We had kissed for as long as our lungs would allow us. I was shirtless, hovering over him as I grinded my hips forward against him. He sighed and let his fingers thread up into my hair. His button up shirt was splayed open to reveal his smooth torso. I leaned down to press our chests together and continued to grind against him. My teeth griped Tweek's ear and he shuttered at the touch. I could feel his bulge through our jeans pressed against mine.

"Someone is horny," I whispered into Tweek's ear.

"Y—You're one to—to talk!" Tweek squealed.

He may have had more confidence, but he was still a nervous wreck, especially with me. I smiled at the thought and bit down on the space just below Tweek's ear. He moaned loudly and the sound sent a shock directly to my crotch. "How do you wanna do it this time, babe?" I asked in a low voice hoping to elicit some sort of embarrassed reaction. "We can do it however you want. Missionary. Doggie. In the shower. I could bend you over a table. Or—oof!"

I was on my back and Tweek was straddling my waist. "We haven't done it this way yet," Tweek said as he ran his hands down my chest.

I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat. I wasn't expecting that reaction. "No?" I asked and tried to keep my voice steady.

Tweek shook his head. His hands travelled to the top of my jeans and then he started to work at the button and zipper. It took a bit of wiggling but Tweek had me out of my jeans so I was in nothing but my boxer briefs. Tweek was taking off his own jeans and I lifted myself up onto my elbows.

"Tweek, I—," I started to say but stopped when his hand pressed against my chest and forced me to lay down again.

"Just relax," he said and was back straddling my waist.

He slowly lowered himself so we were pressed together and my breath hitched in my throat. Tweek rocked his hips forward in agonizingly slow motions. I was panting already. My hands pressed to his knees and glided up his thighs to hook my fingers over the band of his boxers. His hands moved to grab my wrists and pulled my hands away.

"I said, relax," he said as he continued to grind on me.

"Ah, fuck, Tweek," I swore through clenched teeth.

Tweek moved his hands so our fingers threaded together and then he lifted one so he could kiss the back of my hand. I tightened my grip on his hands and he stopped his hips. His lips were still pressed to my hand but his bright blue eyes were staring right at me. _Holy shit_. Tweek's lips turned up into a smile.

"Am I making the great Craig Tucker nervous?" he asked with a sinister tone.

My spine shook. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Tweek?" I asked in confusion.

Tweek chuckled and leaned forward as he unlocked our hands. "Funny," he growled and kissed me.

I closed my eyes as our lips moved against each other. There was soft shuffling as Tweek moved and then he suddenly sighed against my lips. I slowly opened my eyes and followed Tweek's arm that was snaked around his back to his hand at his ass. It took me a moment to register.

"Holy shit, Tweek, are you fingering yourself?" I asked and Tweek leaned his head forward slightly to press his forehead against my chest. "Jesus, that's fucking hot."

"Craig," Tweek groaned. "Take—Take off your underwear," he said breathlessly.

I was happy to oblige. I quickly shuffled out of my boxer briefs and Tweek sat up. He grabbed my hard dick with one hand and with the other he grabbed one of his ass cheeks to spread. I griped at the sheets as I groaned and pressed my head back against the bed. Tweek slowly lowered himself, taking me inside him inch by agonizing inch. We were both breathing heavily by the time I was completely sheathed inside him.

"Tweek," I groaned as I moved my hands to grip his thighs. "Tweek, say it."

Tweek leaned forward slightly. The movement made us both shutter. He brushed his lips against mine and then grinned. "You say it first," he whispered.

I blinked. Tweek leaned back again and I groaned as he shifted. I could feel everything and it was driving me nuts that I couldn't get more. I was pinned and Tweek knew it. Whatever battle he was about to put up, I wasn't going to win.

"Tweek—," I said breathlessly.

"Say it first, Craig," Tweek demanded with small pants.

"I—," I started but quickly snapped my mouth shut when Tweek rolled his hips slightly. The movement sent shocks of pleasure through my crotch. "Ah! Tweek, I-ugh-I love you," I managed to sputter out and Tweek started to move. My hands grabbed his hips in a bruising grasp and he flinched. I wanted him to bruise. I wanted to leave my mark on him. "Tweek," I groaned.

He quickly leaned forward to capture my lips in a hard kiss. His angling allowed me to lift my hips to meet him. The added friction made us both groan. He sat back but I could still continue to thrust up into him. He tilted his head back and gasped into the ceiling with every press inside him. I let my gaze wander over the smooth, pale skin on his chest and stomach. Small beads of sweat had formed and made his skin glisten. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was beautiful, and he was mine.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

Butters was giddy. He shoved the folded piece of paper through the crack of the locker door and turned to face me with a wide grin. "Excited!" he said happily.

I rolled my eyes. "I meant your arm," I said and reached out to gently tap the arm that had been wrapped in a cast for weeks and was finally free.

Butters hummed and nodded. "It's good. A little sore, but I can handle it."

"Take it easy, okay? No need to get another cast," I explained.

"It would be worth it," Butters replied with such a wide smile I thought his face was going to rip in half.

I grinned gently and looked up over Butters' head towards the end of the hallway. "You should get going. You still have to get ready," I said and put my hand on Butter's shoulder to give him a small shove towards the exit. "Everything will be on the rooftop waiting for you. Don't worry. We've got you covered. Just make sure you're not late."

Butters grinned and nodded before he quickly shuffled through the crowd. "Hey, where's Butters?" Kenny asked as he approached with Tweek at his side.

Butters had told us that morning it was happening. Tweek and I agreed but Butters needed a way to get out of the school without Kenny noticing. He said something about adding a bit of mystery and he admitted he probably wouldn't be able to hide the secret because of how excited he'd be. It would be unfortunate if all our weeks of planning went out the window at the last possible minute.

"He had to catch his bus. He didn't want to miss it. Said something about needing to make sure he made it home. Something important," I explained.

Kenny noticeably frowned. Tweek gently patted his back with a small smile before he moved towards me. I grabbed his hand and started to lead him away. I heard the locker door creak open behind us and couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. Tweek and I walked to the storage locker first to make sure it was ready. Then I dropped Tweek off at the coffeehouse. Our fingers lingered as we split up.

I had at least five hours to myself. I could have lingered around the coffeehouse for those five hours but I decided against it. Tweek felt nervous when I lingered and watched him as he worked. I stood on the sidewalk and sighed at my phone. I needed to talk to someone. I needed to get some things off my chest. I tapped my finger against the screen and then pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hey, yeah, it's me. Look, can we meet? Anywhere, I don't give a shit." I paused. "Alright, I'll be there in a bit."

The cold Colorado air was bitter against my face as I walked down the streets. I walked a little faster than I usually did. Mostly because Tweek was shorter than me so he didn't have nearly as long as a stride as me so I usually walked to keep up with his pace, but I was also anxious to get to my destination. I stepped up onto the small stoop and knocked on the door in front of me. There was a long pause of silence before the door swung open and a short red headed woman looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Craig! What brings you here, sweetie?" she asked in curiosity.

"Mrs. Broflovski, I'm here to see Kyle. Is that okay?" I asked in response.

Sheila nodded and stepped aside. "Of course! He's upstairs in his room," she explained as I stepped inside to carefully slide off my shoes. "Would you like something to drink?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm good," I answered. Sheila nodded and shut the door behind me. I thumped up the stairs to the closed door to knock on it. "Kyle, you decent?"

The door swung open. Kyle rolled his eyes. "What did you think I was doing?" he asked sarcastically.

"Fuck knows. Maybe you're some sexual deviant and you were having an orgy up here," I explained as I entered the room and walked over to sit down on the red head's bed.

He quietly closed the door and turned to face me with arms crossed over his chest. "With my mom downstairs and my brother next door?" he asked, his eyebrow lifted quizzically.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sexual deviant with a really fucked up fetish?" I asked.

"What the hell do you want, Craig?" Kyle asked, veering off from the conversation I know was making him uncomfortable. He walked over to sit down on his computer chair. His books were open on top of his desk and he had a research website open on his computer. He had obviously been in the middle of some pretty intense studying when I called. "You don't ever call me, unless it's an emergency. I'm literally your least favourite person, not including Cartman."

"That's not true," I answered quickly as I turned my attention back to Kyle. "You're one of the most clever, clear minded people I know. I respect and kind of admire that. Which is why I'm here."

Kyle blinked. "Wow, that kind of sounded like a compliment. I didn't think you had it in you," he said teasingly with a wide, unsettling grin.

I rolled my eyes. "You only get one, Broflovski. Now, can we move on?" I asked in a low growl.

Kyle chuckled as he nodded. "Yeah, go on. What's this about?"

"It's about Tweek," I said.

Kyle nodded. "Naturally," he said with an amused grin.

"Stop that," I snapped. Kyle raised his hands in surrender. "This is serious."

"I didn't say it wasn't," he replied.

I was so used to Kenny, it was more of a reflex to snap at the red head. He didn't seem fazed though. Instead he looked, concerned. I suddenly felt nervous under his intense green-eyed gaze. I couldn't help the nervous sigh that passed through my lips. "Tweek—he sees—." I had to stop. I wasn't sure how to continue. My heart was about to leap up into my goddamn throat. I was nervous, yes, but what the fuck about?

"Ghosts?" Kyle asked. I looked up to meet his gaze finally and he gave me a soft look. "Or something close to that?"

"Demons. That's what he calls them," I answered.

Kyle nodded. "That's what I guessed."

"How?" I asked and I snapped slightly in my tone.

Kyle sighed. "The day Cartman pushed him over the edge, he freaked the fuck out. What was strange was how though. He didn't seem to be triggered by Cartman, but there was something else. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, but his focus was impossible to miss. To us there was nothing, but to him there was something in the classroom that had him on edge."

"How the fuck are you so observant?" I asked, my eyebrows shifted together.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Natural talent. Anyways, I don't think there's anything to worry about. They're not real ghosts, or demons, or whatever they're called," he explained and I know the confusion formed harder on my face because he continued. "I think they're hallucinations created by his anxiety. I think his anxiety is so severe that it manifests itself into a visual representation for him. He's never really faced his anxiety. He's always just sort of…dealt with it. His coping mechanism consisted of coffee. That was it. He got addicted to the stuff. It probably played a major role in making him start hallucinating." I hung on every word he said. I meant what I said to him. He was one of the cleverest people I had ever met. "Now, do you want to hear something you won't like?" I tilted my head slightly but then nodded. "I think you're his trigger."

My eyes widened slightly and I could see Kyle tense slightly. "What? The hell—?" I started to snap.

Kyle quickly put his hand up. "Craig, shut up. Let me explain," he said and I scowled but snapped my mouth shut to let him speak. "I'm not saying you're his _only_ trigger, but I do think you're a large contributor. When I started to think about it all a bit more, I realized it all started shortly after you and Tweek started officially dating. I'm guessing they came to him mostly at night. Those were the nights before he'd come into school completely exhausted and on edge. We all know the way he is, but there were certain times where it was almost like he was paranoid there was always someone over his shoulder. Those days started shortly after you two started dating and they occurred mostly on days after you two had been together."

"Kyle—," I said and my voice came out in a warning tone.

He shook his head as he stood. "You're not doing anything on purpose, I know," he explained, reading Craig's thoughts as he walked over to sit beside the taller boy on the bed. "I think there's something bothering him that directly includes you. Something he's trying hard to keep quiet and it's eating up inside him." I had to look away from his vivid green eyes. It could literally be anything. We weren't the most stable couple in the world, that's for sure. Then I felt a hand on my arm. "You've got something too."

I snapped my head around and scowled at him. "Are you sure you want to be a lawyer? You could be a therapist or an interrogator if you wanted to," I snapped.

Kyle smiled. "Therapist was actually first on my list of careers from my quiz," he said amusingly.

I rolled my eyes. "I wonder why," I muttered.

"Craig, are you hiding something from Tweek?" Kyle asked as he tilted his head slightly.

 _I want to fucking marry him._ "No," I answered bluntly.

"Why do you bother even trying to lie to me?" he asked with an unamused tone. "Look, Tweek may be a giant ball of nerves, but he's not stupid. If you're hiding something from him, he's going to pick up on that and it's only going to feed his anxiety," he explained and moved his hand off my arm finally. "You can't—."

"Kyle," I snapped, stopping him abruptly. "It's not as simple as you think."

"What are you hiding?" he asked.

"It's not as simple as you think," I repeated myself but slower and with more force.

"Did you cheat on him?"

"What?" I snapped in response.

"Are you thinking about breaking up with him?"

"No!" I shouted.

"Then whatever it is can't be that—."

"Kyle, I want to fucking marry Tweek!"

Loud banging on the wall next to us made us both flinch. "Shut up!" Ike yelled from the next room.

"Shut up, Ike!" Kyle yelled back as he lifted himself to his feet. "Dude!"

He was facing me. His eyes were wide. He may have been observant but he wasn't expecting that one, I could tell. It came straight out of left field and slammed right into him. "You see? It's not as simple as you think," I said again with a lowered tone.

Kyle's hands were on his hips. God, he looked so much like his mother, it was fucking frightening. "You do realize how insane you sound, right?"

"I'm very fucking aware," I replied flatly.

"Are you serious?"

I rolled my eyes. "How can you not be serious about something like this? I want to spend the rest of my goddamn life with him. I don't want to spend a single day away from him. He grounds me. He's my fucking world."

"Okay, okay, stop," Kyle said quickly as he stepped forward to cover my mouth. "I don't—shit—Craig, holy fuck." I glared at him as he continued to hold his mouth. "You're low key a romantic, aren't you?"

"Fuck you," my muffled voice said beneath his hand.

"Craig!" Kyle suddenly yelled and his grabbed my shoulders. His fingers dug into my flesh painfully. My eyes were wide as he leaned towards me slightly. "You have to tell Tweek."

"You're nuts," I growled flatly as my eyes narrowed.

He shook his head frantically. "No! You see, I've noticed it. He's had those nights a lot lately. Haven't you noticed?" he asked and I took a second before I nodded slowly. "That's why! Your anxiety is radiating onto him and his anxiety is feeding off it. It makes sense!"

"I'm not telling him, Kyle. It's a fucking death wish."

"Craig—."

"No," I snapped.

The grin that flashed on his face was wide and sinister. I clenched my teeth together instinctively. "What are you?"

"Don't you fucking dare."

"Scared?"

I was on my feet and the sudden movement made Kyle step back as he let go of me. "I'm terrified! I'm terrified he'll say no. I'm terrified he'll get scared and run or break or maybe realize that all this time he didn't actually love me, he just said it because I did. I'm fucking terrified, Kyle!"

Soft knocking on the door made Kyle quickly whip around. "Kyle? Bubbie? Is everything alright? There's a lot of yelling happening from in there."

"Everything's fine, ma. Just trying to get Craig to smarten up," Kyle replied with a wide grin.

"Okay bubbie, just try to keep it down," Sheila responded caringly.

"I hate you," I muttered when I heard the soft shuffling of feet leave.

Kyle spun back around to jam a bony finger into my chest. I groaned at the sharp pain. "Get over yourself, Tucker, before you fuck it up and lose him forever."

I opened my mouth to retaliate but quickly snapped my jaw shut. There was something absolutely terrifying in that scowl of his. I had seen it on Sheila's face a few times and it sent bad shivers down my spine. Honestly though, he had a point. Not that I'd ever admit it.

If I was the one making him anxious, I needed to put a stop to it. That meant I had to get over my own anxiety about saying the most terrifying thing I've ever had to say before.

 _Well…fucking…shit…_

* * *

 **Oh, my dear, sweet, sex craving Butters. XP**

 **Seriously guys, if you haven't read Say My Name, please do. I'm pretty proud of it.**

 **Love you all! :D**


	9. Chapter Nine: Tweek

**I'm in love with Mission: Butters Gets Banged. XD**

 **Anyways, just a few more chapters left!**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying it. I've made it with love. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Tweek**

Craig: **my place?...**

Me: **Actually, I want to go home to try and find some of my English notes for class.**

There was a long pause of no response. I gently tapped my finger against the side of my phone impatiently. He was thinking. He was upset. Of course he was upset. Why wouldn't he be—?

 _Ding!_

Craig: **can i come help? you can say no if you want the night to yourself**

"Huh?" I said through my phone to who I was messaging on the other end. It was such an un-Craig response, it threw me. I immediately started typing back.

Me: **Well…my room is a mess and I know how much you hate that.**

I scowled at the screen. There hadn't been a new customer walk through the door in forty-five minutes. Some of the customers in the shop would approach the counter occasionally for a refill but it was relatively boring. I kept busy with sweeping, restocking the shelves, and cleaning the machines, but there was only so much of that I could take before I got antsy.

 _Ding!_

Craig: **i don't mind, but like i said, you can say no**

I growled at my phone as I tightened my grip on it. "Ah! Stop—ngh—stop saying that!" I shouted at my phone and quickly looked up when I realized I was being watched by a small table of adults. "S—Sorry," I apologized in a small voice and turned so my back was facing the room.

Me: **If you can handle the mess, you can come.**

I leaned back against the counter with my hand pressed to the edge as I waited. The response didn't take that long, but it felt like forever.

 _Ding!_

Craig: **i can handle anything you throw at me, babe**

I sighed in relief. There he was. I was worried someone had got a hold of his phone, but that response was Craig. One hundred percent him.

Me: **Then come help me find my book or I'll be at it all weekend!**

"Excuse me," a soft voice called out from behind me.

I flinched, shoved my phone into my back pocket, and spun around. "Yes!" I said a bit louder than I should have.

The woman on the other side of the counter smiled. "Can I get a refill?" she asked as she held her mug out to me.

I nodded rapidly and quickly took it from her. _Ding!_ I filled the mug and handed it back to her. She gracefully accepted it and walked back over to her table of three other women her age as they snacked on cakes and cookies. When she was back at her table I quickly fished my phone out of my pocket to check on the new message.

Craig: **anything you want**

A chill ran up my spine. I could practically hear his low voice in the text. I decided against responding. I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and watched as the clock ticked slowly for the next hour.

Craig: **i'll meet you at your place**

He was sitting on my porch when I arrived. I had left my phone at the coffeehouse but made sure to let him know just before I left. It was nerve wracking walking home in the dark without it pressed in my pocket, but as long as I kept my mind focused on what I had waiting for me, I got through it.

"Why are you out here? Why didn't you use the key to go inside?" I asked as I stood in front of Craig.

He looked up at me and for a second I could see a flash of panic cross his face. He quickly choked it back and grinned. "It's a nice night," he answered.

"It's fucking freezing out here," I replied bluntly.

"Didn't want to make anything awkward?" Craig sounded unsure, like he was just making up whatever on the fly.

I rolled my eyes. "No one's home. Who would be awkward?" I asked as I stepped past him, my keys in my hand.

Craig moved behind me. I slid the key into the deadbolt but stopped when I felt a finger drag along the back of my neck where my spine was. I inhaled sharply as I shut my eyes. The touch sent electricity through my body. I tilted my head forward as soft lips touched the electrified skin. It was an odd kiss. There was no other contact other than it and it was so soft, so light, I thought for a second it didn't happen.

His breath ghosted over my skin as he spoke. "I love you, Tweek," he whispered.

The way his voice was low and almost nervous made my back tingle. I left the key slotted in the lock as I spun around to meet his gaze. I blinked as I looked up at his darkened eyes. It wasn't the same look he had ever given me before. It wasn't need. It wasn't heat. It wasn't desperation. It was something else. _What the fuck is it?_ Craig's hand lifted and his fingertips brushed gently against my cheek. That look was sending waves through my body. I was shaking but I didn't want to look away. I never wanted to look away from those eyes. From him.

He started to move. I was waiting for the connection. The touch. The pressure. The—

The key turned with a click and the door swung open behind me. My eyebrows narrowed together slightly. _What is going on? There's something…wrong._ Craig smiled with the corner of his mouth. "Let's go find your book."

He stepped past me to enter the house and my hands twitched at my sides. Confusion. It was Craig, and yet it didn't feel like him. It felt like something had shifted in him, like he was fighting hard to be different. He was still calm, collected, but he was constantly watching me. His eyes were on me, but his hands weren't. He was a touchy person, but suddenly he was almost fighting to stay away. I couldn't help but feel a little pissed about that. I wanted to be touched. _Why all of a sudden?_ I must have done something. I must have! What did I do!

"Babe," Craig said and I squeaked loudly as my entire body went rigid.

We were in my room. It had been quiet for a while. I was letting my mind wander way too far. He was standing at my desk as I riffled through my closet. I quickly spun around and he was looking at me with his head tilted slightly. There was something different. _What the hell is it!_ I couldn't put my finger on it.

"It's okay, we'll find it," he assured me with a small grin before he turned back to my desk.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I spun back around to keep shuffling through the large crate shoved into the back of my closet. I had a notorious habit of shoving shit in there just to get it out of the way. Craig opened a draw across the room. I groaned deep in the back of my throat as I came across a stack of papers. I started to carefully flip through them. My bed creaked. Craig must have been tired of looking. I didn't blame him. We had been at it for twenty minutes with no luck. He hated how messy my room was. Another reason we were complete opposites. He was actually kind of a clean freak, so my room bothered him. It was one of the reasons we didn't spend much time at my house. That and lack of privacy. Mom and dad were understanding of our relationship, even supportive, but they were still kind of uncomfortable about the PDA. They were okay with Craig sleeping over, even with me in my bed, but the door always had to be open. Made doing things difficult, unless they were at work. Which they were at the moment but we were fixated on finding my stupid book to really do anything about it and there was something off about Craig.

"Tweek," Craig called out again after a long drag of silence. "Tweek, this is—."

My eyebrows furrowed together as I lifted my head. I turned to look in his direction again. He was perched on the edge of my bed with my English notebook on his lap as he held on to some stapled papers I immediately recognized as my short story I had turned in for an assignment. The same short story my teacher wanted to publish. My eyes widened and I quickly lunged.

"Craig! Ack! N—No, don't—! Ah!" I yelled.

I tackled Craig but he put me on my back and pinned me down on the bed. He sat on my torso and one of my arms was pinned under his knee. I was powerless under his weight. I tried to grab for the story with my free hand but Craig grabbed it and threaded our fingers together.

"Give it to me! I'm gonna burn it!" I shouted.

"Why?" Craig asked without taking his eyes off the story. "It's amazing," he added and finally let his eyes shift to me. "Why would you want to destroy something so perfect?"

I blinked. "It—It's not perfect," I muttered in a small voice.

"Tweek, I knew you liked to write, but you've never let me actually read anything. I didn't realize you were actually this good," Craig said and he continued to read.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I screeched loudly as I flailed my legs.

"Calm down, it was a compliment. This is great. You should think about sharing it so others can read it."

I stopped squirming and frowned. "Well, Mrs. Grava wanted to put it on some online forum," I mentioned.

Craig moved his eyes back to me. They were wide. "Really?" he asked and there was excitement in his voice. It was kind of startling.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, but I didn't let her do it."

"Why not?" he asked and leaned a bit closer to me.

"It's embarrassing! It's not even that good! I barely put any effort into it. I just wrote what came to my mind and sent it in. I had completely forgotten about the stupid assignment until the night before!" I yelled and my body shook.

"You're a natural, Tweek," he explained and my chest tightened as he smiled with the corner of his mouth. He carefully set the story down and let his hand brush against my cheek. "I've got it!" he shouted suddenly and startled me. "You should become a writer! That's what you should go to school for."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right," I muttered as I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Craig asked. "You enjoy writing, don't you?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, you have the talent for it. You're a fucking natural. Denver has great English and writing classes. Plus, you already have the insomnia and caffeine addiction, so you're practically already an author."

I was hanging on every word he was saying. It was making my heart race but it wasn't my usual anxiety, it was excitement. His excitement was wearing off on me. I must have let the silence go too long though because Craig's excitement faded and he frowned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push. I'm really sorry Tweek," he said and started to move off me but I tightened my fingers on his hand to stop him.

"Can—Can you kiss me?" I asked nervously. I hated asking for it. It was too embarrassing, but I needed it. I needed him to touch me.

"Why?" Craig asked curiously.

"Because you have me pinned and I can't kiss you!" I shouted back.

Craig's eyes blinked in realization. He moved his knee off my arm so I could reach up to grab the front of his shirt and pull him down into a hard kiss. He smiled against the kiss when my tongue brushed against his lips. I wanted him. And then he pulled away. "Someone's feeling frisky," he teased, a bit of my Craig peaking through his cracks.

Blood immediately rushed to my cheeks. "Sh—Shut up!" I yelled and Craig grabbed my chin to keep me steady. "You're an asshole."

"And you love it," he replied before he kissed me and his tongue pressed its way past my lips.

He was right, I loved it. I loved it all. I loved every fucking word that came out of his mouth. I loved every touch. I loved when he teased me. I loved when he whispered sweet things to me. I loved when he was rude. I loved when he was sweet. I loved when he was harsh. I loved when he was kind. I loved everything he was. I loved his midnight hair. I loved his grey eyes. I loved his tanned skin. I loved his long fingers. I loved his firm lips. I loved his smile. I loved his laugh. I loved—

My chest started to hurt. I could feel the emotions hitting me. I was about to cry. I couldn't cry. I couldn't start being an emotional wreck suddenly. I had gone so far, prepared so well, for the heartbreak I knew was waiting for me around the corner. Our expiration date was getting closer. The walls were starting to cave in around me. Everything was coming down.

"You will always be alone. Alone forever!"

My body instantly started to shake. I pulled away harshly from the kiss and the hissing echoed around us. Craig was confused, I could see it on his face. The way his eyebrows narrowed together to create the wrinkles between them. Then his expression relaxed and he was suddenly off me. I shook violently.

"C—Craig," my voice cracked to say.

"It's okay," he replied and gently rubbed my knee as he shuffled through the small table next to my bed. "I know, it's here. I know. It'll be okay."

I squeezed my eyes shut as the hissing grew louder for a moment. When I dared to take a peek, the demon was hovering over me. I let out a soft whimper and shut my eyes again. I could hear Craig shuffling still through the drawer over the sound of the hissing and then I was suddenly grabbed. Craig managed to sweep me up, an arm around my back and the other under my knees. I quickly threw my arms around his neck as he settled onto the bed with me on his lap. He had something in his hand behind me where I couldn't see. He used his other hand to grab my chin to force me to look away from the demon lingering by the bed.

"Tweek, look at me," he demanded and I did. "Tell me you trust me." I nodded. "Say it."

"I—I trust you," I said in a small voice.

Craig finally shifted the items. Headphones, his phone, and a blindfold he gave me in an attempt to help me sleep back when we first started dating. The hissing picked up again.

"I'm here," Craig whispered as he picked up the blindfold first. "Focus on me."

"Craig—," I started to say nervously but stopped as the fabric was moved over my head to land over my eyes.

"Don't focus on it. Just focus on me. It's just us. Nothing else," Craig spoke in a low, kind voice that made me melt. He was gentle with every touch. He carefully set the headphones over my ears but lifted one so he could speak. "I've got you, Tweek. I'm here. Always."

The headphones muffled out everything and then soft music started to play through them. It was acoustic. A cover of a rock song Craig loved. He hated acoustic covers. They made him physically ill, but he knew they calmed me down so he kept a playlist saved on his phone. The soft melody was the only thing that didn't peak my anxiety. I was still shivering as I let the music play through but the hissing was gone, drowned out by the noise and the touches. He was touching me. His hand against my back was drawing soft patterns. His other hand moved up and down my leg, never travelling higher than just above my knee, and his lips were on my shoulder. The shirt I wore acted like a barrier but I could still feel the warmth from him through the fabric.

The soft acoustic guitar was slowly lulling me into a part of my mind where I could escape but the soft kisses placed against my shoulder was keeping me grounded to reality. I couldn't hear, but I was sure I let out a soft sigh as the lips moved to my neck where they finally found skin. The hand on my leg glided up to rest on my hip. I tightened my arms around his neck to pull myself closer to him as his lips gently kissed along the side of my neck. The touches were sending flashes of heat throughout my body. The guitar picked up a bit of speed and I felt my body react to it. I shifted on Craig's lap to put my knees on either side of him. The lips stopped touching but the hands didn't. One gently rubbed the outside of my thigh as the other caressed my cheek. A soft thumb ran over my cheek and then down to my mouth to linger as it caught on my bottom lip. My heart raced in my chest at the touch. The song through the headphones was nearing its end and as it slowly faded out I noticed Craig was speaking. It was muffled through the device covering my ears but I focused hard on listening.

"—to say it to you. Maybe some day," his voice said low and muffled and the next song was starting up. "Because I really want to—."

The song cut off his words but I quickly reached up to push up the blindfold in time to see his lips move slowly. I would be lying if I said I knew exactly what he said, but whatever it was, it made my chest tighten. Craig's eyes were wide. He looked like he had been caught stealing my favourite food off my plate while I was looking away. The tension in the air was thick but I had no idea why. _What the fuck did he just say?_ Craig's bump in his throat bobbed as he swallowed hard and I suddenly had no interest in what was happening. I just wanted his lips against mine, and that's exactly what I got.

 **Intermission: Craig**

Ice slid through my veins when he lifted the blindfold. He had to have heard me. There was no fucking way he didn't with that look. But, I was wrong. I think. There's no way he would have been able to pull off such a calm demeanor if he had. Instead he kissed me and I felt electricity. I couldn't act normal around him. I was trapped in my own thoughts. I was absolutely fucked.

 _Bing! Bing!_

I groaned as I opened my eyes. It was early. Way too early. I slowly sat up and looked over at my phone sitting on the small table beside Tweek's bed. In between me and it was him. He was asleep. His plump lips were parted slightly as he breathed softly. The bright morning light poured in though the window to glide over his exposed shoulders and yellow hair. He glowed. The fucking guy glowed in the damn sun! It was sexy as shit. _Ugh…stop doing this to my heart._ I leaned down to press a soft kiss to his temple. He smiled in his sleep and shifted.

 _Bing! Bing!_

I chuckled softly as I carefully ran my fingers through his hair without waking him. I leaned over him to grab my phone from the table and looked down. Eight messages from Butters.

Butters: **Mission: Butters Gets Banged is successful! :D**

I smiled, wide. I could see his smile through the phone. I could hear his excitement. It was almost as if he was standing in front of me telling me in person.

Butters: **I had to leave!**

Butters: **Kenny was asleep. I snuck out like what bad people do.**

Butters: **I DON'T WANT KENNY TO GET THE WRONG IDEA!**

Butters: **I had to go home! I did something BAD though! Kenny's gonna hate me!**

I snickered as I shook my head. There was no way Kenny could hate anything Butters ever did. That's what happens when you fall madly in love with someone. You forgive everything they ever do automatically. You'll be mad. You'll yell. But you'll always forgive them.

Butters: **What do I DO?!**

Butters: **Ahhhhhh! I couldn't sleep! I'm such a terrible person!**

Butters: **ugh…..**

Defeat. I was not going to deny that seeing him a complete mess made me slightly amused.

Me: **Butters, calm the fuck down. i'll check up on him. i just have to get dressed. can you calm the hell down long enough to let me?**

The response was almost instantaneous.

Butters: **Oh! You're the best! Thank you so much!**

Butters: **BTW, maybe take him some clothes?**

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I quickly threw on my clothes and stood at the side of the bed where Tweek was. "Tweek," I whispered into his ear. He moaned tiredly but didn't move or open his eyes. I let my hand move under the blanket and across his bare torso. He sighed at the touch. "Tweek, I have to go clean up after Kenny and Butters."

My hand moved up to brush over his nipples. His body reacted and I knew for sure he was awake. He turned his head towards me and his eyes opened ever so slightly. I leaned forward to kiss his slightly parted lips. Arms moved up so hands could bury in my hair. My hand moved up to gently cup his cheek. The kiss was brief and when I parted, Tweek moaned sadly.

"I'll see you later. Sleep," I whispered against his lips.

I moved the blankets back up to his chin and then left the room after gathering the small pile of clothes I gathered from Tweek's closet. He was a bit smaller than Kenny but he owned a lot of baggy things that would fit. I stepped quietly down the stairs and stopped when I noticed Mr. Tweak at the dining table with a mug of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other.

"Good morning, Mr. Tweak," I greeted the man.

He looked up and smiled. I was actually surprised by how much he and his wife had grown to like me. I wasn't a very likeable person, but they seemed to see something in me that I didn't know I had.

"Good morning. Sleep well, kiddo?" he asked.

My chest tightened. He always spoke to me in such a way I felt…sad. I yearned for the affection he gave Tweek and eventually grew to give me. I felt bad because it was the reason we didn't spend so much time at Tweek's house. The caring words and soft stares made me ache and I just couldn't deal with it. I loved Tweek's parents, but my body couldn't deal with it.

I nodded. "Yeah," I answered in a small voice. "Sorry to run but I have something to do."

Mr. Tweak shook his head. "No need to apologize," he said sweetly. I moved to the door but Mr. Tweak cleared his throat loudly. "Craig, would you come over for dinner on Sunday?"

I had my hand on the doorknob ready to turn it. I turned my body to look across the room at the man. "Dinner?" I asked. The only reason it sounded so weird was because of Mr. Tweak's work schedule. He spent hours at the coffeehouse. It was insane. I wasn't sure how he always looked so happy and refreshed.

Mr. Tweak nodded and finally set down his newspaper. "I'm going to close the store early on Sunday. I want us to spend some time together. Dinner."

I felt nervous and yet happy. The emotions were smashing together in my chest. I nodded. "Yeah, of course," I answered.

Mr. Tweak smiled. It stretched across his face and made his cheeks rise to his eyes. "Perfect. Six o'clock."

I nodded again and with that I left. The storage lot was pretty far across town but the walk did me good. It gave me time to think. To process. I grabbed the handle of the locker door and paused. I had no idea what I was walking in to. My imagination jumped into hyperdrive and I gagged. I quickly shook my head and threw up the door. It rattled open to reveal a pretty tame scene. Purple and black articles of clothing were scattered across the small space of floor and the lump on the futon quickly sat up at the loud noise of the door opening.

"What the—?" Kenny croaked. He was shielding his eyes, struggling to see me. He was a mess. Hair was pointing in every direction and he needed a shower. "Tucker?"

"The one and only," I answered and tossed the pile of clothes onto his lap. "Butters told me you might need those."

Kenny's eyebrows furrowed together. He was waking up and realizing that he was alone. He turned his head to look over and the expression of sadness on his face tugged at my heart. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Don't worry, he just had to get home before his dad found out he was gone," I explained and Kenny looked back at me. His eyebrows were still furrowed and his lips set in a frown. "Now, get dressed and get out so I can clean up. It reeks of gay sex in here."

I stepped into the storage unit to shut the door and started to pick up the clothing strewn on the ground. I picked up the pair of boxers and tossed it over at Kenny who caught it with a small _thanks_ before he slid them on underneath the blanket. I kept my back facing him as he changed and moved around the small space to clean up. Tweek's phone was sitting on top of a large box to the side. I pressed my finger to the button to wake up the screen. I smiled at the wallpaper of me flipping him off as I sat in the large window of the library at school.

"Thanks, Craig," Kenny suddenly said.

I quickly spun around. Kenny was dressed, the baggy clothes almost fitting him perfect as he as he sat at the edge of the futon. His head was lowered and he looked bothered by something. I scowled. "What the hell has you so gloomy? May I remind you, you just got laid? With Butters, might I add," I said with my arms crossed over my chest.

Kenny nodded. "I know, and it was…amazing. But—," he paused to sigh and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. I moved to sit down next to him on the futon. "He is everything I'm not, Craig," he said, his voice strangled against his own emotions. It felt weird to hear him say my actual name but I wouldn't tease him about it. He needed a friend, not a buddy who was going to tease him. "I don't deserve him."

His head rested in his hands. My face was tight with frustration. Standing on the outside of relationships was more painful than my own. With Tweek, it was hard to know his side. I was too worried and nervous to ask, but Kenny and Butters, I could see them both. I could see how they both cared. How they both desperately clung to each other. Butters wanted to be protected. Kenny wanted to be loved unconditionally. That's exactly what they gave each other. It took me a while to see it, but they were perfect for each other, but they couldn't see it. It was frustrating as all hell.

Kenny shouted when I smacked him hard on the back of the head. "Fuck, Tucker, that hurt!"

"Stop being an idiot!" I yelled back. We glared at each other. "What the hell does that mean? You don't deserve him? Fucking pathetic. You're not supposed to deserve him, you're supposed to earn him. You fight for him. He fights for you. That's how this works," I explained with anger in my tone. "It doesn't matter what hand you've been dealt, Kenny, what matters is how you treat him. So don't let your damn brain get in the way of something you'll regret if you let slip through your fingers."

Kenny's glare faded and his eyes widened. He blinked. He was processing my words, hard. I could see them roll around behind his eyes and then he grinned his big, toothy, McCormick grin. "Thanks, Tucker," he said in a low voice.

My body relaxed with relief. He was back. "Don't do that," I replied with narrowed eyes. "That's gross. Stop it." Kenny laughed and I quietly sighed as I saw him come back. "Come on, help me clean up your mess."

 **Continued: Tweek**

I was trying to tame my mess of a head of hair. It was impossible to get down. I was nervous. Dinner with my parents and Craig. It was a decision made without me. I didn't mind it, but it was something we had never done before.

"Tweek! Come down here!" my mom yelled up the stairs to me.

I hurriedly raced down the stairs to see Craig and my mom setting the table as my father carried bowls of food from the kitchen. I didn't realize Craig had shown up. He looked up at me with a small grin and I smiled back at him.

"Tweek, help your father!" my mother demanded as he gestured towards the man trying to carry three dishes at once.

"Ack!" I screamed and rushed forward to grab the dish before it toppled to the floor.

My father laughed. "Good catch, son!" he said cheerfully and stepped past me.

My heart was racing in my chest. The bowl was carefully taken from my hands and I looked up just as Craig leaned forward to kiss me softly on my forehead. "Just remember to breathe," he whispered before he moved away.

He could see I was nervous. He could always see when I was nervous. I couldn't hide anything from him, but I was pretty sure he was hiding something from me. He seemed different lately. It wasn't bad! It was just…different. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was almost as if he was on edge about something and I seemed to be the one to spark it. Of course it was me who sparked it.

We all sat down. My dad, my mom, and I took our normal seats but we were joined by Craig who sat in the usual empty spot across from me. The food consisted of pasta, salad, and bread. I didn't take much. My stomach was tangled in too many knots to be able to eat anyways. My mom and Craig were having a conversation that my dad would jump into at any opportunity he could find. I wasn't focused on the topic but it was something that had all of their interests peaked. Craig was even smiling as he spoke. I stabbed my fork into some pasta and stopped. I felt a foot gently rub against my leg I hadn't realized was bouncing uncontrollably. I looked up and Craig's eyes were peering at me from the corners as his lips turned up into a small smirk. He was silently telling me to calm down. To breathe. To focus on the conversation and not my nerves.

"So, Craig, the last we spoke you wanted to be an engineer. Is that still the case?" my dad asked and both of our attentions turned to him.

Craig nodded. "Yes sir."

"And where do you think you'll want to go for it?" my dad asked and stabbed some pasta before shoving it into his mouth.

My mouth was dry. I was feeling more uneasy. Craig smiled and lightly tapped his fork against the side of his plate. "I'm gonna apply to Massachusetts, Stanford, and two in California," he explained and I felt my heart sink in my chest.

"Are you not going to use all five of your applications?" my mom asked.

Craig turned his head to face her. "Of course I am. Denver is just such a given that I forgot to mention it," he explained with a grin that made my mom laugh.

My heart thumped loudly. Denver. He didn't want to go to Denver. Back before high school he said he'd never apply to Denver. He was only going to apply to the furthest schools with the best programs. I don't know what had changed, but even though he smiled with the sincerest smile ever, I couldn't help the pain that formed in my chest. The pain of getting my hopes up.

"Tweek, sweetie, have you given anymore thought to it all?" my mom turned her attention to me to ask.

We didn't talk about it much. It made me too anxious and she knew it, but I also knew that my lack of decision making was making her nervous. She and my dad had been clear they didn't want me to stay around South Park. They didn't want me to spend all my time at the coffeehouse. They wanted me to do my own thing…even though I had no idea what my own thing was.

"Tweek was thinking of becoming a writer," Craig suddenly spoke up.

Everyone, including me, looked at him with shock. "Really?" my mom asked, beaming brightly. "A writer? I think that's wonderful Tweek. You'd be so good at it. You love to write."

I lowered my head and gently stabbed my garlic bread. "I'm not good at it though," I muttered.

"That's the whole point of college, son," my dad said and I shifted my eyes to look over at him through my eyelashes. "You don't go there being perfect, you go there with the right attitude and enthusiasm and learn how to become perfect. But I agree with your mother, you'd be so good at it. You're creative, Tweek."

I felt my chest tighten, in a good way. I was happy. I could tell my dad was being sincere about his words and my mom agreed. Maybe it wasn't such a crazy idea. Maybe I could do it. I smiled slightly and noticed something out of the corner of my eyes. Craig was smiling. No just a small grin, but full-blown smiling. It was fucking blinding.

Maybe everything would be alright. Maybe life wouldn't hit me so hard. Maybe I could have both him and my future. Maybe—

 _Dammit…I'm gonna be so broken…_

* * *

 **My poor baby Tweek. How you and I are so alike.**

 **Leave a review guys! Would greatly appreciate it!**

 **;)**


	10. Chapter Ten: Craig

**HERE IT IS! Final chapter! Oooooh!**

 **My longest chapter as well. I opted to do this and an Epilogue rather than two regular chapters.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! I know I did. :P**

 **(And seriously, if you haven't read Say My Name, I suggest it. Maaaany references.)**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Craig**

Tweek gasped loudly as his back connected with the wall. I pressed my body forward against his, lips attacking the long exposed plain of skin along his neck. He sighed at the touch and pushed his fingers into my hair, leaving trails of fire along my scalp wherever he touched. I gently bit down just above his collar bone and his head fell back to clunk against the wall as he moaned deep in his throat.

He started it. We were in my basement watching a movie and he wouldn't stop touching. It started as soft circles and patterns along my chest, then gradually ran lower. I was focused on the movie, not noticing until he slowly lifted the bottom of my shirt slightly so he could run his fingertip along the skin just above my belly button. Then he reached the top of my jeans and then he was reaching in my jeans. I carried him all the way up the stairs to the top floor to my bedroom where I pinned him to the wall and was making out with him.

"Craig," Tweek sighed. There was so much need in that one word. My name. I could listen to him say my name forever. "Craig, I—I want—," he said breathlessly but stopped to moan again when I sucked at the spot I bit.

"What was that?" I lifted my head to ask with a grin.

I shifted my knee in between his legs and pressed my hips forward. Tweek's grip tightened in my hair. He had his bottom lip pinched between his teeth, his eyebrows set in a tight furrow, and his bright blonde hair fell forward in a thick curtain over his face. I moved my hands up his sides to push his hair back and kissed him. It started soft but quickly escalated to needy. Tweek was at his breaking point. He wanted more contact. More touching. More friction. He need only ask.

"Craig," Tweek disconnected with a sigh. "Craig, please."

"Please, what?" I asked and rolled my hips forward again.

Tweek was unraveling under my weight. He was close to breaking. Just a bit more. I let one of my hands move down his back to stop in the slight arch of his spine as the other hand grabbed his chin. He eyes were lidded and dark. I knew exactly what he wanted, but it was up to him to ask for it.

"Please," Tweek whined.

"Tell me what you want, babe," I whispered.

Something in the air shifted and suddenly Tweek was standing taller. His hands left my hair to place firmly against my chest and he was shoving me backwards. The need was still there in his eyes but he was suddenly taking the lead. My knees touched my bed and I sat with a small grunt.

"Rather than tell you," Tweek said as he reached behind him to grab his shirt and pulled it over his head. I tried to swallow the large lump that had formed in my throat but it was stuck there. Tweek's torso was smooth and flawless like porcelain. It was a sight to watch his small muscles rippled under his skin as he tossed his shirt aside and then climbed onto my lap. "I'll show you what I want."

There was no time to respond before Tweek attacked my lips with his. His arms were wrapped around my neck, his fingers back in my hair to tease my scalp. I placed my hands on his hips to allow my thumbs to run along the skin just above his jeans. So fucking soft. I had to touch more. My hands slid up his sides. He shivered and rocked his hips forward, causing friction in our laps. My hands stopped on his back to pull him closer to me. We were connected wherever we could be. There was no space between us. Then Tweek pulled away from the kiss with a small gasp. He stayed close. His warm breath passed over my face and lit my skin on fire. We were both panting heavily as our bodies vibrated with anticipation. Our stubbornness was taking over though. We wanted to touch, to kiss, to feel everything, but we were waiting for the other to take the first move. We both knew whoever moved first would lose.

 _I lost._

My arms wrapped around him to pick him up slightly and rolled us. Hands were moving fast in desperation. My shirt was lifted over my head and nimble fingers worked fast to unfasten each other's jeans. Hot lips were finding any space of skin that they could touch. We were both down to nothing more than our underwear and everything could be felt. We were both equally hard and impatient. I leaned over Tweek as he panted heavily, his hands on the mattress on both sides of his head. His hair was wild and his eyes were hooded. A hot fucking mess. _My_ hot fucking mess. I slowly began to lean towards him as my hand ran up along his chest. His breath hitched in his throat as he readied for the connection I knew he was dying for. His eyes were on my lips as he licked his, but at the last second before we touched, I grabbed his chin to force his head to turn so I could latch on to the space under his ear. He groaned loudly from both frustration and satisfaction from my touch. Tweek's legs wrapped around my waist and he pressed himself up against me. The friction of our crotches rubbing against each other made me groan.

"Dirty," I growled into his ear.

"Fuck me, Craig," Tweek said, his voice hitched low. I shuttered at it.

"Damn Tweek," I said as I leaned away to look down at him. "Do you even know what it does to me when you say shit like that?"

Tweek's lips turned up into a sly grin. "I have an idea," he answered teasingly.

I was quickly grabbing for Tweek's boxers to get them off as he reached for the small table to open the drawer. I kicked away my boxer briefs and was hovering over Tweek again as he came back with the half-used bottle of lube and a condom. He dug his dull fingernails into my shoulders as I inserted a finger inside him. His body was tense but it didn't last long. I didn't have to wait long to insert the second and then the third finger. Fingers loosened from their death grip on my shoulders and moved to shove their way into my hair.

"Craig," Tweek gasped with a small whine.

"Okay babe," I replied as I slowly removed my fingers.

Tweek whined at the loss of contact. I quickly prepared myself and grabbed Tweek's legs to hike them over my shoulders. His eyebrows were furrowed for a moment as I positioned myself and quickly thrust inside him. The look of confusion was quickly wiped from his face to be replaced with pleasure as he threw his head back. His eyes were squeezed shut and he griped above his head for the sheets. I had never seen him react like that before. Whatever I hit, he enjoyed it, and it was my new target.

Tweek was moaning loudly as I continued to hit the same spot over and over, my hands holding his ankles to keep his legs in place. A hand let go of my dark bed sheet to wrap around his hard length. I groaned deep in my throat as I watched him jack himself off to the rhythm of my hips rocking forward. I leaned forward slightly and Tweek bent with me. The new angle earned a more intense response from him. His hand that was still griping the bed sheet started to shake and his grip on himself tightened.

"Ah! I—I'm—ngh—!" he struggled through strained breath.

I moved my hand to grab the base of Tweek's hard cock and stroked up, pushing his hand away as my thrusting quickened. Tweek's back arched off the bed and his toes curled beside my head. It wasn't long before he was coming all over my hand and his stomach. His insides tightened at his climax and pulled mine from me. I slowly lowered Tweek's shaking legs from my shoulders to lay them on the mattress and hovered over him. We were both panting heavily. Sweat clung to Tweek's forehead, sticking his bangs to his skin. His eyes stared up at me, wide and watery. I looked over his soft features before I slowly lowered myself to place a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. We parted slightly, our noses pressed together and lips brushing against each other's gently.

"I love you, Tweek," I said breathlessly.

Tweek blinked and then squeezed his eyes shut. His arms flew up around my neck to pull me down. I lost my balance on my hands but caught myself on my elbows to allow only a bit of my weight to press against him.

"Tweek?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Just—," he said and his voice shook slightly. "Just stay…like this for—for a minute."

His body was shaking as he held on tightly to me, his face buried in my neck. I chuckled and moved my hand to run my fingers through his hair. "That good, huh?" I asked teasingly.

Tweek hummed but didn't respond. I let him cling to me in the silence for as long as it took before his body finally started to relax. His arms loosened around me and I slowly moved away, ready to stop if he needed me to, but he didn't.

"Are you alright?" I asked and let the hand that was buried in his hair gently stroke his cheek.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, s—sorry, I just—," he was saying but I quickly covered his mouth to stop him.

"No, don't apologize. There's nothing to apologize for," I said and I could feel him smile gently under my hand. "I'm gonna clean up. I'll be right back."

I shut the bathroom door behind me and tossed the used condom into the small garbage can. I stood in front of my sink and scoffed. In my reflection I could see the bright red marks on my shoulders from where Tweek dug his fingers into me. I didn't easily bruise, but there was no way that wasn't going to leave a mark for at least a couple of days. I splashed some cold water against my face to wash away the sweat that had formed on my forehead before I swung open the bathroom door. Tweek was standing at my desk in his boxers as he held on to a piece of paper. It took me a moment before I realized what it was he had.

"Tweek—," I said in a low voice.

"You got accepted into Massachusetts," Tweek said in a small voice like he was saying it to himself rather than me.

"I did," I replied flatly.

The paper crinkled quietly as his hands started to shake but he quickly set it down on the desk and turned to me. My blood boiled at the smile that formed on his face. It was so fake, so forced, it made me want to throttle something. "That's great," he said happily and walked over to me. "Congratulations," he said as he patted my shoulder.

 _No._

 _Don't do that. Don't make your own assumptions._

"Tweek—," I started to say.

He cut me off. "Do you mind if I have a shower? I feel gross," he said but didn't actually wait for me to respond.

He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door quietly behind him. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply through my nose. My fists were shaking at my sides. My anger was boiling and I had to settle it. I had to keep calm. I sat on the edge of my bed waiting for Tweek to come out from his shower. I wasn't going to let him do it. I wasn't going to let his thoughts spiral out of control in his mind. I needed to explain, but my tired eyes wouldn't cooperate. Tweek was taking too long and my body was exhausted. I couldn't fight it. I fell asleep but woke to the sound of my ringtone. I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. It wasn't a text. Someone was calling me and it was late as fuck. I threw my arm to land my hand on top of the vibrating device. First, I checked the time: quarter after twelve. _Fuck._ Then I looked at the name.

"What the hell do you want, Broflovski?" I asked groggily when I pressed the phone to my ear. "It is quarter after midnight and—."

I stopped. I listened to Kyle's voice through the phone and with each word I felt my eyes growing wider. I quickly sat up and my chest was heaving with heavy breaths.

"Craig?" Tweek rolled to ask in a tired voice.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," I said and hung up.

I scrambled off the bed to quickly grab clothes. "Craig, what's wrong?" Tweek pressed with a tired voice but he was fighting it.

I slid on my jeans and turned back to face the bed. Tweek's eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion. My panic was making my hands shake. I didn't want to say it. It felt like there was a lump of vomit caught in my throat. Tweek waited.

"Kenny and Butters, they—they were in a car accident," I explained.

Tweek's eyes widened and he was scrambling out of the bed too. We changed as quickly as we could and raced down the stairs. Tweek was struggling to get on his boots as I threw on my coat when a voice suddenly spoke up from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" my father asked. I quickly whipped my head around to face him. He was holding onto a beer and his expression was set in a scowl. "It's the middle of the night on a school night. You're not going anywhere."

I scoffed. "Now you care," I snapped.

"Craig," Tweek said in a small voice.

I hated when he sounded small but I couldn't help my bitterness towards the man. He infuriated me. He was useless. "Craig, you may hate me, but this is still my house and as long as you live here—," he started his speech but I wasn't having it.

"Shut up," I snapped angrily. "My best friends are currently in the hospital so I don't have time to listen to your self righteous bullshit right now. You can try to stop me, but I'm leaving to go be with them."

His expression shifted into something I couldn't read and didn't care enough to try. I quickly spun around to grab the handle of the door but stopped when he spoke up. "Wait," he said in a low voice. My shoulders tensed. "I'll drive you."

The ride was quiet and tense. I couldn't stop my leg from bouncing until Tweek reached over to grab my hand and thread our fingers together. I closed my eyes and let out a slow exhale all over the window to fog up the glass. The car stopped and I was immediately out of the back seat with Tweek quickly on my heels. I threw open the door and rushed inside to see Kyle standing in pyjama bottoms, boots, and a heavy sweater. His hair was a mess. No doubt he had been pulling at it.

"What happened!" I practically shouted as I approached Kyle and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Craig, calm down," he said in a low voice.

"Just tell me what happened," I snapped.

"Kenny's dad rear ended them. He was so doped up and drunk he didn't even realize he had done it. The impact pushed them into an intersection and they were T-boned by another vehicle," Kyle explained and I could hear my heart beating in my ears. "Follow me."

Kyle turned and started to walk but I was frozen. My body was shaking. There were so many emotions running through me, I couldn't pinpoint exactly which one was creating it. Then I felt the soft hand back in mine.

"Craig," Tweek said in a low voice as he stepped past me and turned so he was standing in front of me. "Come on."

"I—I can't move," I said and my voice shook.

"Yes, you can. You must. You have to move for them," he explained and gently pulled on my hand.

I was moving but I couldn't feel anything. I wasn't sure exactly how I ended up in the doorway to the hospital room looking to the small form in the bed. Butters. He was covered in small scratches and his right arm was in a sling.

"He has a cracked collarbone and his knee was dislocated. The doctors are waiting for the results for any internal injuries but for now he seems fine," Kyle explained. Tweek was at Butters' side to grab his hand. Stan stood from the arm chair next to the bed to offer it to Tweek.

"Where's Kenny?" I asked, my voice so small I wasn't even sure Kyle and Stan could hear it when they didn't respond. I looked up though and they were looking at each other with worried eyes. "Where is Kenny?" I repeated more forcefully.

Kyle was the first one to break eye contact to look at me. "The truck hit Kenny's side," he said plainly, his eyebrows narrowed and his lips set in a thin line. "He's in surgery, Craig."

"Excuse me," a deep voice interrupted. We all turned to face the man dressed in scrubs with a cap to cover his hair and a face mask pulled down.

"How's Kenny?" Kyle immediately asked, his eyes wide.

The doctor swallowed. "I'm not going to lie, he's in rough shape," he said and I had to close my mouth to stifle the small gasp. "He has a lot of injuries and he's lost a lot of blood. It's…not looking too good."

"What the fuck are you saying?!" I shouted without realizing just how loud and shaky my voice was.

Kyle's hand was on my arm. "Calm down. Let him explain," he said as he dug his fingers into my flesh.

"Wait, are you saying he's going to die?" Stan finally spoke up in a voice so small and sad, I wasn't expecting it to come from him.

"I don't—," the doctor started to say.

"He's awake!" Tweek suddenly shouted from inside the room behind us.

" _You'll protect him._ " My attention was completely gone from the doctor. " _You'll make sure he's safe._ " I was suddenly in the room. Butters' eyes were open as Tweek stood next to the bed. I rushed over to his side to grab Butters' hand. Kyle and Stan stood on the other side of the bed.

"Hiya fellas," Butters croaked.

"Ah, how are you feeling?" Tweek asked and his body twitched. He must have been hearing the conversation we were having outside the room because he was barely holding himself together. I gently put my hand on his shoulder and that seemed to ease his shaking.

Butters licked his dry lips. "A bit thirsty," he said. Kyle was grabbing to fill up a plastic cup with water and stuck a straw into it. "Thank you, Kyle," Butters said kindly when he finished taking small sips.

"Butters," Stan spoke up again. He sounded so sad. It was unnatural and made my hand tighten on Tweek's shoulder. "What do you remember?"

Butters swallowed. "I was at Kenny's," he began to explain with closed eyes. I was starting to shake. A part of me didn't want him to remember because then we'd have to tell him. We'd have to explain. He'd break. "His father came home. Kenny rushed me out the window. We got to his truck and drove away."

Butters' body flinched. Everyone tensed. His eyes opened and he quickly sat up. The cords and tubes attached to him tensed. We all grabbed for him. "Butters, don't move!" Kyle shouted and tried to avoid his shoulder.

"The truck!" Butters gasped in panic. "It hit his side. It hit Kenny. He—I have to get to him!"

" _Really? Butters? Of all people?_ "

"Butters! Please!" Tweek shouted.

" _What do you find so special about him?_ "

"Let go of me! I have to see him," Butters screamed.

" _Everything, Craig. Fucking everything._ "

"Stop!" I shouted and pushed Tweek out of the way to grab Butter's shoulders and pinned him down. I know I shouldn't have grabbed him that way with so much force but I needed to get him to stop. He had to stop. His eyes were wide and his body shook. "You have a cracked collarbone and your knee was dislocated along with fuck knows how many other injuries. If you hurt yourself anymore trying to get to him, he's going to be pissed!"

The tears that had been sitting in Butters' eyes fell. "He—He's—," he stuttered.

"He's in surgery, Butters," I said and lowered my voice slightly. "He's in bad shape." I could feel my body shaking at my own words. I had to get myself together though. I had to keep my shit together for him. Butters cried, hard. "I'm sorry, Butters. I'm so sorry."

I sat on the bed and wrapped my arms around him, letting him cling to my shirt as he sobbed into my chest. The loud sobs made my chest clench. He broke but I wasn't going to let him do it alone.

I refused to leave Butters' room until Kenny's surgery was over. Tweek stayed by my side. Kyle and Stan left to go home to shower and change. Butters slept through most of the time, thanks to the pain killers. I sat in the arm chair and watched him, my fingers threaded through Tweek's to hold on tightly. I was sure the grip was uncomfortable but Tweek didn't say anything about it. He didn't say anything at all. He was silent. Butter's father showed up to sit on the other side of the bed holding his son's hand. He had known about Kenny and Butters for a while after he caught them and had an altercation with Kenny on their front lawn for all their neighbours to see. Him knowing made explaining what happened a little less awkward. He didn't respond when I finished explaining. He just held his son's hand and waited.

The doctor appeared in the doorway to the room and I was immediately on my feet. I rushed out to meet him where he stood in the middle of the hallway. "Is he—?" I started to ask.

The doctor lifted his hand to stop me. "He's alive. He made it through the surgery," he said and I let out a relieved sigh, "but he's not waking up. He's in a coma. We don't know when he'll wake up."

My body went rigid. "Wh—What?" I asked.

"We're not sure why. We've looked over his head scans multiple times to make sure there was no serious damage done to his brain. As far as we can see, he's fine, but he's not waking up," he explained and I couldn't bring myself to say anything so he continued to talk. "We've seen this happen before. In most cases, the patient wakes up after a couple hours or even a couple of days."

I swallowed the dry lump in my throat. "And the other cases?"

The doctor's expression went somber. "The patient never wakes up," he answered and I tightened my hands into fists at my sides. His hand gently squeezed my shoulder. "Have faith. The kid's a fighter, I can tell. He won't give up so easily."

Days passed with no improvement. Then a week. And then two. Butters was getting better. He was even up and walking around. I visited the hospital every day. Tweek went with me most of the time and Kyle and Stan went as often as they could. I spent most of my time with Butters. I brought him homework and played card games with him.

Mr. McCormick had the fucking nerve to show up one day to try to apologize to Butters. That wasn't fucking happening on my watch. The beast was resting in my throat ready to pounce but the man was pulled away before it was released. Tweek kissed me but there was hesitation in it. We hadn't been the same the past few weeks. I was preoccupied with watching Kenny and Butters and he was distant.

"He keeps asking for homework," I explained as I stood with my arms crossed over my chest. "The moron has a get-out-of-school-free card and he keeps asking for homework! Seriously, who the hell does that? I mean, come on, out of all the people, you choose Butters? He's so—," I stopped and could feel the tension in my shoulders. My arms started to shake. "He's a fucking—," I stopped again and my entire body shook with anger.

" _Promise me that if anything happens where I can't be there next to him, that you'll be there._ "

The items on the small table next to the door flew as my hand smacked against them. They clattered against the floor and I turned to face the bed in the centre of the room. "Fuck you!" I growled in a low voice at Kenny's unconscious body hooked up to the loud beeping machines. "Fuck you for making me promise that. For making me responsible for him," I tried to force back the sting in my nose. "Fuck you," I growled. "You're not allowed to leave him, you bastard. You don't get to get away that easy," I snapped.

My anger didn't fade as the steady beeps and quiet hissing continued to fill the room. I let out a shaky breath and walked over to pick up the items I knocked off the table to set them back. I walked over to the side of the bed. Kenny's head was wrapped in a bandage that covered most of his dirty blonde hair and he was covered in small healed scars and fading bruises. I placed my hands on the bed and leaned forward to gently kiss the centre of his forehead that was bandaged.

"Don't leave, Kenny. We need you," I whispered and then leaned away to leave.

I had my hands shoved into the pockets of my sweater as I stepped down the hall. I stopped when I reached a corner and heard familiar voices from down the hall.

"He's down the hall," Kyle said.

"I—I don't—," Butters stuttered.

My shoulder tensed. He was the only one who hadn't seen Kenny and he was the one who _needed_ to see him. Kenny needed him just as much as he needed Kenny.

"You don't have to," Stan said, his voice still small.

My body moved and I stomped around the corner. "Yes, he does," I said. The three of them looked up at me. I was done playing nice. I had been gentle with Butters, for Kenny's sake. But it was time for my way. I stopped in front of Butters, my expression set in a scowl. Butters looked nervous and though it pained me that I was making him look like that, I didn't back down. "It's time, Butters."

Kyle was about to protest but I wasn't going to give him the chance. I took Butters from him and Stan. "Craig, you shouldn't—," Stan started to say, finding his voice again.

"Shush, Marsh," I snapped and then looked over at Butters. "Butters?"

It took a moment. All the panic and anxiety flashed through his eyes before he slowly nodded. I lead him down the hall, making sure to take most of his weight off his leg. We approached the room I had just left. The room where Kenny was waiting on the other side.

"Butters," Kyle spoke up from behind us but Butters was moving on his own.

He placed his hand on the door but everyone stopped when the rapid beeping echoed from inside the room. _No._ Butters pulled away. _Fucking—NO!_ Kyle and Stan rushed into the room. _You bastard! You can't!_ A doctor rushed into the room next accompanied by a few nurses.

"You need to take him back to his room," one of the nurses said to me.

That snapped me out of my daze. She was right. He couldn't be there. He couldn't see. I picked up Butters and he immediately thrashed in my arms. "Craig, p—put me down!" he yelled. "What's going on?" he snapped and my heart felt like it was being ripped apart in my chest as I listened to the panic in his voice. "Kenny!" he screamed and I could hold back the tear that quickly formed in my eye and fell down my cheek.

I paced in front of the closed door to Kenny's room. Everyone was in Butters' room with him. Tweek wanted to stay with me but I begged him to stay with Butters. He gave me a confused look, gently brushed his thumb under my eye and then nodded slowly. The door opened and I quickly spun around. The doctor filled up the doorway as he gave me a serious expression. I couldn't read it. My heart raced in my chest. I wasn't breathing.

"Be gentle," he finally said and everything stopped. My body went numb. The doctor smiled. "He's still really sore."

He moved out of the way as I lunged into the room. I stopped at the foot of the bed and my chest heaved as I breathed heavily. "How are ya', asshole?" Kenny asked.

It felt like the world had been coated in glass and it was all finally being smashed apart to reveal colour. The tears returned in my eyes but I smiled. I smiled so fucking wide. "Better than you, dickwad," I replied.

Kenny laughed but it was quickly cut off by a pained groan. "Ugh, don't make me—," he stopped. I was at the side of the bed with my arms wrapped around him. He chuckled lowly. "Ew, what the hell are you doing?" he asked jokingly.

"Shut up, McCormick," I whispered in hopes that he wouldn't hear my voice shake. He'd never let me live that down.

He chuckled again and lifted his hand to put them on my back. I hugged him longer than my pride was okay with, but I didn't give a shit. He was alive. He was fucking alive. I could finally breathe. I finally let go of him when he gave me a few pats and took a step back. He was grinning at me, flashing teeth and all. I grinned back but it quickly faded when realization hit me.

"Butters," I said.

That made panic form on Kenny's face. "Is he—?" he started to ask quickly but I lifted my hands to wave them in front of me.

"No, no, no, he's fine. He's fucking worried sick though. I've got to get him. He's got to know you're alright," I said and turned to hurriedly move for the doorway.

"Craig, hang on," Kenny called out and I stopped with my hand on the doorframe as I looked back at him. "Did—Did you kiss me on the forehead?"

My body tensed and my eyes went wide. "N—No," I snapped and looked away. "You must have imagined it."

Kenny chuckled. He fucking knew I was lying but he wasn't going to say anything. With that, I rushed out of the room to get Butters. He was nervous, panicked even as we moved to the room. I left him next to the bed and stepped quietly out of the room. I quietly shut the door behind me and pressed my back to it.

 _He's okay._

My eyes were closed and my chest was tight again. I was struggling to breathe. Something was closing around me. Panic. I was having a panic attack. _Why?_ Kenny was okay. Butters was with him. Everything was okay.

" _You got accepted into Massachusetts._ "

My eyes snapped open as it all came crashing back on me and I looked up. Tweek was standing a few feet in front of me. He looked at me with wide, worried eyes but didn't say anything. He had been so fucking distant. I was going to talk to him. I was going to explain, and then the accident. I had let it slip from me. I was so focused on Kenny and Butters, I had forgotten, and Tweek was beside me for every moment. He didn't say anything. He didn't let me stop focusing on them.

" _I'm just as messed up in my head as he is._ "

"Craig?" Tweek finally said in a low voice.

" _I'd fall apart without him. That's the whole point._ "

"I—I can't breathe," I managed to say through my heavy breaths.

" _You rely on each other to pick up your broken pieces—._ "

Tweek quickly stepped forward to grab my hand. "Come with me," he said and started to lead me away to the stairwell where we raced down the stairs and to a set of doors.

"— _and put you back together._ "

Tweek slammed through the doors and fresh air hit me. We were outside in a courtyard in the centre of the hospital. During the summer it would have been beautiful, full of colourful flowers and well trimmed bushes. Tweek let go of my hand to let me step forward as I took deep, heavy breaths. The panic was subsiding but my chest was still tight. I quickly turned back to face Tweek and noticed just how much space was between us. He hadn't moved far from the doors and I was standing at least ten feet from him. Neither of us moved though. I think we needed the space in that moment as we both hung on to things we wanted to say.

"Tweek, I—."

"I don't want you to go to Massachusetts!" Tweek shouted and seemed surprised in himself. I blinked and he groaned loudly. "Ah, fuck! I—I didn't want to say it. I was gonna stay quiet even—even though it hurt. Then fucking Butters and—and Kenny and—," Tweek was starting to spiral. I was watching him unfold in front of me. His hands flew up into his hair. I took a step forward. "No! Stop! Don't—Don't move," he snapped and even though every muscle in my body wanted to move, to wrap him up in my arms, I listened to him. "I don't want you to go to Massachusetts," he repeated himself in a low voice, his hands still in his hair.

"I'm not going to Massachusetts," I said and my voice was surprisingly flat. Tweek's body froze and he slowly lifted his eyes to look at me. "I wanted to explain but I didn't have the time and then I forgot. I'm sorry Tweek, I should have explained," I said and took a small step forward. Tweek's eyes were on me, his hands in his hair but his grip was loose. "I applied to Massachusetts as a backup. Just in case my first choice didn't pan through, which is still a possibility."

"So…you're going to Stanford?" Tweek asked. The tone of his voice made my body shake.

"No, Tweek—," I said as I shook my head and took another step.

"I don't want you to go to Stanford," he whined and his grip tightened in his hair again.

My hands curled into fists at my sides. "Tweek—," I tried to speak again.

Tweek shook his head frantically and pulled at his hair. I took another step. I was halfway through the space. "I know it's selfish! But—But I don't want you to leave me. Please, don't leave me!"

There was so much desperation in his voice. _Why the fuck couldn't he just see it!_ "Tweek," I snapped with force. Tweek stopped shaking his head. "I'm not leaving you Tweek," I said and felt my heart racing. Something was rising in my throat. "I don't want to leave you," I added. _Oh shit._ I tried to swallow down the lump. _Fuck._ It was too late. "Tweek, I want to marry you."

Everything crashed down around us. Tweek's eyes were wide and his hands dropped like he had lost all muscle control in them. We stared at each other, both of us just as surprised as the other of what came out of my mouth. "Wait, are—are you drunk?" he asked nervously.

My eyebrows furrowed together. "What?!" I snapped.

Tweek mimicked my furrowed eyebrow look. "Well, you can't be serious!" he snapped back.

"The fuck I can't!" I shouted, not too sure why I was getting so worked up.

"I—I thought you were going to break up with me," Tweek said, his voice lowered slightly from the yelling he had just done.

My shoulders tensed. "What?! The fuck made you think that?" I couldn't help the rise in my voice. I couldn't calm it. I was so worked up with…way too many goddamn emotions.

Tweek shrugged. "You wanted to leave Colorado, get as far from South Park as possible. I—I'm just dead weight here. I'm too scared to leave. If you leave, you'll find someone better than me. I'm a mess. Plus, high school relationships never really work out and—."

"Wait!" I shouted and Tweek flinched as he snapped his mouth shut. "Hold the fuck up, what did you think this was all about? You think I was with you just for fun?" My blood was boiling. He was so fucking stubborn! "You think I said I love you to you just because I thought it was funny? You think I was, what, wasting time until high school was over?"

"I mean…yeah?" Tweek answered sheepishly.

My hands flew up into my hair. "Fuck, Tweek!" I yelled angrily.

"You can have anyone you want, Craig! Why the hell would you want to stay with me?" Tweek asked, his voice raising again.

I moved my hands from my hair to hold them out in front of me towards him. "Because you make me happy, you fucking moron! You're terrible for me but all I want is you. I want every stupid, amazing, irritating part of you forever. You make everything in my messed up head make sense. I want to adopt adorable fucking children and raise them with you. I want to grow old and pick out co-plots for our goddamn graves!"

 _What. The. Fuck?_

"Is—Is that a thing?" Tweek asked curiously, breaking from his worry and frustration for a moment.

"I don't know, but I want it with you! God, Tweek, do you think being with you is easy? No, it's fucking not! You're the biggest pain in the ass I've ever had to deal with!" I shouted.

 _Okay, maybe dial it back a bit…_

"Then why aren't you breaking up with me?" Tweek asked, both his voice and expression toned with confusion.

"Because I want to fucking marry you, you stupid asshole!"

The confusion quickly shifted to anger. "Stop calling me that!"

"Then stop being one!" I shouted back.

"And stop yelling at me!" Tweek screamed.

"Then say you'll marry me!"

Tweek's breath hitched in his throat. He opened his mouth but quickly snapped it shut before he spoke. "Like…n—now?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"No! Not now!" I yelled and finally felt my body relax. Tweek's body was relaxed, like he was suddenly relieved of something. He looked confused and a bit worried, but the corner of his lips was turned up slightly. "But eventually. Like, after we live together and—," I stopped. I was calm but it felt like there was still doubt lingering in the air. I lifted my hand to rub the back of my neck as I looked at the ground. "Agh, look, I want to spend my life with you, Tweek. I'm not leaving you, so you can't—just don't leave me either."

"So…," Tweek paused and I looked back up at him. The confusion and worry were gone, "…this isn't a proposal?"

My shoulders tensed. "Do—Do you want it to be one?"

Tweek shrugged his shoulders sharply. "I don't know," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes as I lowered my hand back to my side. "Tweek, for fuck's sake—."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too," he blurted out, "but we—we can't get married."

I agreed with that. "Not yet," I added.

Tweek nodded. "Not yet," he agreed and the corner of his lips turned up a bit more. "But I have a different idea."

I furrowed my eyebrows together as I tilted my head slightly. "Huh?" I asked.

"Move in with me," Tweek said so surely that it startled me. "Come to Denver with me and move in with me."

I blinked and tilted my head back. "That was going to happen anyways. Denver was my first pick anyways, I'm just waiting for the acceptance letter and—."

"Craig, I'm trying to be romantic, you shit," Tweek interrupted to say flatly.

"Oh, sorry, yeah, of course I'll move in with you," I said as I nodded rapidly. The tension in the air was gone as we stared at each other and then Tweek started to laugh. Not a small laugh, but a full body laugh that made him grab for his stomach and bend over slightly. "Tweek, stop laughing."

Tweek was heaving breaths through his laughter. I couldn't help but grin. "I—I can't help it. It's just—," he tried to say but stopped to inhale deeply in attempt to stifle his laughter. "We're so fucked up," he explained as he shook his head.

I nodded slightly and shrugged my shoulders. "True," I said and Tweek finally tucked his laughter away. "But I'm completely in love with you, Tweek."

"That's good," he said with a small grin, "because if not then this would be really awkward."

"What would be—?" I started to ask but stopped when Tweek rushed through the space between us to throw his arms around my neck and impacted his lips with mine. The kiss was hard, hot, and much needed. My arms immediately wrapped around his waist to squeeze him close to me as our lips moved against each other. I needed him closer. I needed him so close that we couldn't be pried away. I lifted him up to the point that he was no longer touching the ground and he wrapped his legs around my waist. We parted from the kiss to catch our breaths and both smiled.

"I love you, Craig," he said as he gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you, Tweek," I replied quietly. "I'm completely and utterly in love with you…forever."

And that's exactly what I finally got… _ **FOREVER**_.

* * *

 **Next is the EPILOGUE!**

 **Can you guess what's gonna happen in it? :P**

 **Stay tuned, my lovelies!**


	11. Epilogue: Craig

**I thoroughly enjoyed writing this one at 2 in the morning with 5 cups of coffee in me. XD**

 **Just a little lovely piece to tie up the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Epilogue: Craig**

The air had such a harsh bite to it. It was always so fucking cold in Colorado. _Ugh._ I sat on the bench in front of the campus building looking up at the cloudy sky. It was going to snow. Just a matter of time. I lifted my hands to breathe on them. Even while wearing gloves, my fingers still froze.

So, what's happen so far? Well, after Kenny and Butters recovered, everything sort of went back to normal. They continued to date out in the open for everyone to see. It was…sweet…and a bit disturbing sometimes. Man, they could both get handsy. We all graduated and all had the next step planned out. Butters, Tweek, and I were going to school in Denver. Kyle and Stan went to a different school. They weren't far but far enough that we only saw them during vacation days. Kenny moved to Denver with Butters but didn't apply for school. Everyone believed it was funds but he confessed to me he still didn't know what he wanted to do. He was worried he was going to be a burden so he expected to stay in South Park and visit Denver but Butters refused. He wasn't going anywhere without Kenny.

We were in the middle of our second year. The first year was, needless to say, rough. Tweek and I were living together and it took a bit of time to figure it out. We had spent all our time together during high school but when you finally move in together, heavy baggage moves in with you. His constant messiness was an issue to my neat freak personality. My constant need to use our office space as a workout room was an incredibly annoying distraction for him. Especially when I wore baggy gym shorts and a tight t-shirt. Nothing much got done that wasn't in a horizontal position with lots of noises. And yes, after I realized that was a thing, I started to do it a lot more and definitely on purpose. After a lot of fights though, we managed to get down a system that worked for both of us.

Everything was great. It was fantastic! But I couldn't help feeling a bit of an emptiness in me. I wasn't sure what was causing it, but it was there. It had been there for a while, since before college.

Footsteps shuffled nearby and suddenly hands moved into my hair, a dark shadow passed over me, and lips pressed to mine. I would have been startled straight into a frenzy of flying fists if I didn't know those cracked lips so well. I lifted my hands to cup soft cheeks as we kissed upside down. He pulled away and I smiled.

"Good day?" I asked.

Tweek chuckled lightly and moved around the bench to sit next to me. I lifted my head and stretched an arm behind him to put my hand on his shoulder and run my finger against the side of his neck. "Slow. Boring classes, so I got to think about you all day," he explained and turned his head to grin at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Gross," I said and he chuckled as he lightly bumped against me. "So, are you ready for drinks with Kenny and Butters tonight?" His eyes widened and he threw his head back with a loud groan. "What?" I snapped in a low voice.

"I forgot," he said as he lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I picked up a shift at work."

I leaned forward slightly and frowned. "You're kidding! We're supposed to be celebrating Kenny's promotion!" I said loudly.

"I know," Tweek whined. "He's gonna be mad at me."

"He's gonna be _so_ mad at you," I grumbled as I sat back with my arms crossed over my chest.

Tweek snorted. "Not the first time. Probably not the last," he said and I chuckled lightly.

We could hear the truck before we could see it. The loud rumble of the engine and blaring rock music echoed over the quad. Tweek stood first and turned to hold his hand out to me. I took it and let him pull me off the bench before my arm went around his shoulders. We walked across the quad to where the old pickup truck came to a screeching halt. Kenny threw it in park, didn't shut it off, and opened the door to stand so he was looking over the cab at us. The loud music was attracting attention all around.

"Who's ready to get drink, drank, drunk!" he shouted over his loud music.

"Not Tweek," I answered and Tweek wiggled from my hold to turn to face me.

"Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically with the side of his mouth turned up slightly into a smile.

I smiled back. "You're welcome."

"Wait, wait, wait, what?" Kenny said quickly. "Tweek?"

Tweek sighed as he rolled his eyes before he looked up with a sheepish expression. "I forgot about drinks tonight so I picked up a shift at work and can't get out of it," he explained.

Kenny frowned as he tapped his fingers against the top of his cab. He stared down at Tweek and then smiled. "Okay. No biggie," he said and lowered himself back into his truck.

"No…biggie?" I asked. I was expecting a way bigger fight.

I turned my head and Tweek shrugged his shoulders. A flash of yellow passed by behind him and suddenly the passenger side door of Kenny's truck groaned open. "Oh!" Kenny shouted happily above his music that he lowered as Butters flung himself inside the truck. There was a loud bang followed by Kenny yelling, "Ouch! Fuck! Leo, bang me, not my head!"

Butters laughed loudly in response. Tweek rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go," he said as he grabbed my hand to lead me to the truck.

The ride was cramped but we all dealt. The truck was not built for four people, but we didn't mind the closeness. Tweel was stuck to me as I sat with my back pressed into the corner made by the seat and the door. Butters sat next to Kenny, a leg over Kenny's. Kenny's hand rubbed Butter's knee gently. It was the same knee that had been dislocated in the accident. It bothered Butters at times so Kenny took any opportunity he had to lovingly rub it. I had my arm back over Tweek's shoulders to drag my finger against the side of his neck as his hands rested in his lap. His fingers were tapping against his knees nervously. Something was on his mind. Probably school related. He had been a bit stressed out lately with assignments.

Kenny stopped the truck in front of the coffee shop where Tweek worked as a barista. Yes, I laughed at him a bit when he announced he got the job. He laughed too. It wasn't a glamorous job but it had flexible hours and good pay, especially when tips were earned. We both agreed that we would get part time jobs to cover the cost of the apartment, that way we wouldn't have to mooch so much money out of the government or his parents. I took a job as a busboy at a restaurant and Tweek snorted a bit when I told him. It was karma. I didn't mind seeing him smile like that.

"I'll be working late so don't wait up for me," Tweek said as he swung open the door and climbed over me.

"Wake me up when you get home if I'm asleep," I said as I leaned out of the truck.

Tweek's hands cupped my cheeks as he smiled. "Okay," he said and kissed me. It was tender and sweet. He only ever kissed me like that if we were in public. "Have fun."

He pushed the door shut and stood on the sidewalk waiting as the truck pulled away. "Good, now that we've disposed of the fuddy duddy, let's get some shots!" Kenny said loudly.

I rolled my eyes but I was smiling. We were at a bar a few blocks away from Tweek's work and our apartment buildings. Our apartment buildings were literally around the corner from each other and the restaurant was just a block away. The bar we decided to go to was our regular drinking spot. Whenever one of us needed a drink, we'd all head down. The bartenders were used to us. Well, mainly used to Kenny.

"Dennis!" Kenny shouted and the bartender looked up. "A round of shots!"

"Shots of what?" Dennis responded with.

"Alcohol, my good sir! That is what shots were made for!" Kenny yelled back.

The bartender rolled his eyes and went to work getting the shots. "He's gonna kick us out some day," I said and then lifted my beer to take a drink.

"Nah, they enjoy us. They'd get bored without us," Kenny explained, an arm wrapped around Butters who sipped at a fruity drink I could smell from across the table. "Right, Dennis!" The bartender had his back facing us and merely lifted his hand to flip Kenny off. "Exactly!" He laughed and then sighed loudly. "So, how's everything going?" he asked me and lifted his beer to take a drink.

I sighed as I gently spun my beer bottle. "Well, school's good. Stressful, but good. I'm falling a bit behind on assignments, but they're easy to catch up on. I just have to find the time and the will to want to do them," I explained without looking up from the brown bottle.

"Okay, good, school's down. What about your parents? Spoken to them much lately?" Kenny pressed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Mom, a few times. Dad, no. He's still avoiding me. I think mom's thinking of leaving him. I'm not sure. She just doesn't sound happy," I explained and could feel my mood dropping by the second.

"Okay, no sad topic. Parents crossed off the list. How's work?" Kenny asked and took another sip of his beer.

I looked up through my eyelashes. Kenny was trying too hard at something. "I'm a busboy at a restaurant. I can tell you it is definitely not something to brag about," I explained.

"Fair enough," Kenny said with a small tilt of his head back and forth. "Let's see. What else can we talk about?"

"Why are you so interested in talking about me right now?" I asked with my arms crossed on the table.

"Ah! Tweek," he said and I felt my body tense. It must have been noticeable because Kenny and Butters both frowned slightly.

Dennis approached the table to set down three shot glasses full of brown liquid. Kenny and Butters were waiting patiently for me to speak. I sighed loudly. "Look, things are going great. There is nothing bad, it's just—," I paused to groan in frustration at the back of my throat. "It feels like Tweek's been hiding something from me for the past while. He's kind of distant and secretive. Anytime I ask him about it he just avoids talking about it entirely," I explained and tapped my finger against the side of the bottle. "Maybe the hallucinations are back. I know he said he hadn't had one since the end of high school, but he could be lying. Or maybe he's tired of me." Kenny and Butters both looked slightly shocked. "Maybe he's regretting living together. I know it hasn't been the easiest."

"No, he—," Butters suddenly squeaked but stopped when Kenny's hand grabbed his knee.

I looked up at them both with furrowed eyebrows. "He's not regretting living with you. Trust me. He's probably just stressed out because of school. Give him some time and I'm sure he'll come around," Kenny explained and grinned.

There was something agitating Butters and Kenny was fighting hard to keep it all down. I wanted to press but Kenny handed a shot to me and then raised his in the air, turning the attention away from our conversation. "To friends. To family. To school. To my promotion," he said and smiled proudly at the last one before it slowly faded a bit. "To being alive," he added with a soft tone that made Butters and I smile gently as silence lingered in the air a moment. "To love."

"Cheers," I said and we clinked our glasses together before downing the liquid.

We each made our own noise of disgust and Kenny banged his hand against the table. "Dennis! That was fantastic! Another!"

Butters groaned. He was not much of a drinker, especially the hard stuff. "Ugh, Kenny, I don't—," he said sadly.

"Don't worry Leo, I'll drink yours," Kenny said and leaned over to kiss Butters' temple. The blonde smiled and the tops of his cheeks pinked up.

I chugged what was remaining of my beer and Kenny watched. I don't know if he was impressed or worried but I didn't care. Dennis brought the shots over to the table and I reached out for one but Kenny quickly snatched it from my hand.

"Hey! Kenny, what—?" I snapped in a small whine.

"You should—uh—probably take it easy," Kenny said with a nervous tone.

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "Why?" I snapped.

Butters' body went rigid next to Kenny who tapped his finger against the table. My eyes shot back and forth between them. Butters lifted his glass as he slumped in his seat to sip loudly through his straw.

"I just mean—you know—you're not very good with your alcohol. You may think you're all big and tough, Tucker, but you're actually kind of a light weight. Especially with shots," Kenny explained in a quickened voice.

"I'm not a light weight," I replied, my eyebrows furrowed together.

"No?" Kenny asked and downed a shot. "Hmm," he hummed. Another shot. "That's strange," he added. Last shot. "Oh, wow."

Butters gently rubbed Kenny's shoulder and he hiccupped. I rolled my eyes and leaned out of the booth slightly. "Dennis, another beer please!" I called out and the man nodded.

By my fourth drink I was buzzed. They weren't particularly strong drinks which made me question whether I was a light weight or not. Butters was still sober but Kenny was drunk. He had three more shots after the first six and four beers on top of that. He was scooted in close to Butters and playing with his yellow hair as we talked. When Kenny's hands were becoming far too grabby, Butters sighed and gently patted his stubble covered cheek.

"Okay, let's go home," he said and Kenny hummed loudly.

"We can do stuff at home," he slurred in a low purr. "Butt stuff," he hissed in a low whisper.

"You are far too drunk for anything right now," Butters replied with a small grin.

"Why not? You could top for once if you wanna," Kenny drawled and Butters' face went bright red.

I chuckled and stood to grab Kenny's arm. "Come on, drunky," I said as I pulled him to his feet.

"Oh! Are ya gonna join, Mr. Craig Twe—Tucker?" Kenny asked as he leaned against me.

Butters slipped out of the booth to approach the bar to pay. "You do realize we're no longer in high school, right Kenny? I have no more strikes against me," I reminded him.

He hummed as he nodded his head. "Yes. No strikes mean bad," he said with realization in his tone.

"Yes, very bad," I replied and gently patted his chest.

When Butters was finished paying he grabbed Kenny's other arm and we walked him out of the bar. We left his truck sitting in the parking lot which was always alright with the owner since he'd rather not have people drink and drive. Kenny sang the entire walk home. I wasn't sure what the song was or if it even was a song, but he sang it with gusto. When we arrived at their apartment building, Butters let go to fish through his pockets for his keys.

"Craig," Kenny said and wrapped his arms around me as he rubbed his cheek against mine. "Craaaaaaaaig," he whined.

"Yes, Kenny?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Say yes," he said.

Butter's body went rigid as he pulled open the door. "What?" I asked confusingly.

"Say yeeeeees!" Kenny whined.

"Kenny, come on!" Butters called out like Kenny was a dog. "There's a nice warm, comfy bed waiting for you inside," he said as he held open the door.

Kenny let go of me and stumbled forward into Butters who just barely caught him. "Are you okay to handle him on your own from here on out?" I asked with a grin.

Butters nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks. Good night, Craig," he said and smiled sweetly before turning to lead Kenny inside.

I turned but stopped when Kenny suddenly shouted. "You did kiss on my forehead, Craig Tucker!" he yelled and I quickly spun around. The drunk idiot was grinning wide from ear to ear. "I'm not going anywhere, man."

I grinned slightly and turned to keep walking away with a small shake of my head. "What an idiot," I muttered. "But what the hell was all that about? Say yes to what?" I muttered quietly as I walked away towards home, my hands shoved into the pockets of my sweater.

I turned my key into the lock of the main door to the apartment building and stepped inside. Warmth wrapped around me. We lived on the fifth floor and though there was an elevator, I always climbed the stairs when I was alone and not in a hurry. I liked the exercise and it made my small buzz wear off slightly. I reached the door to our apartment and slid my key into the lock. I swung it open and immediately stopped. I had expected to walk into an empty apartment and go straight to bed but it was dark except for the glow of candlelight in the living room that poured into the hallway. I gently shut the door behind me and kicked off my shoes. I thought about calling out but decided against it for some strange reason. I hung up my coat and slowly made my way to the large archway to the living room. I froze. Candles were scattered all around the room and a vase of red roses sat on the coffee table. Cold air passed over my body from the open patio door. Just outside stood a dark figure I couldn't quite see.

"Tweek?" I called out.

"Ah!" he shouted.

 _Definitely Tweek._

He made a low noise and then quickly shuffled inside to slide the patio door closed behind him. He didn't move from his spot at the balcony door as he fidgeted with his fingers. My eyes widened slightly. He wore a white collared shirt with his favourite pair of jeans and his hair was clean and pushed back.

My eyes widened. "Tweek, don't tell me I forgot an anniversary or something," I said in a panic.

Tweek quickly shook his head and took a small step. "No! No, you didn't forget anything," he said and moved his hands behind his back to clasp them together.

"So, what's going on then?" I asked and my eyebrows furrowed together. "I thought you had to work late."

He hummed and rocked from his heels to his toes. "No. I lied. I didn't have to work at all," he said and looked around the room at his handy work. "I lied so Kenny and Butters could take you out and keep you busy while I made sure to do all this."

"Kenny and Butters was distracting me?" I asked though it wasn't such a crazy thing. It did explain their odd behaviour a bit. "Okay, but why? What's all this about?"

Tweek shook a bit. He was nervous. Something was making him nervous. I took a few steps into the room and his eyes shifted to look at me. "Wait!" he shouted and I stopped moving. "Don't—Don't take another step. Don't move."

"Okay," I said with a confused tone. "Not moving. Now, tell me what's going on?"

"Okay," he said and inhaled slowly through his nose. "I love you, Craig Tucker."

"I lo—," I started to say but Tweek waved his hands as he made noises from his throat.

"Wait, wait, don't say anything. Not yet," he said so I snapped my mouth shut. "I love you, and I have for a very long time. You make me…unbelievably happy. I—I couldn't imagine my life without you, even though you're kind of a pain in the ass and a total control freak. Despite that, I have a vision in my head of you and I together…forever."

 _Wait…_

"I know we've been through a lot of rough shit, most of it done by me, but it's nothing compared to how happy you make me. So…unbelievably happy."

 _Holy shit…hold on!_

I had to pinch my lips with my teeth. My body was growing anxious.

"You're possibly the love of my life. My—My soulmate, which is odd to say because I've never really believed in that sort of stuff. B—But it makes sense. I mean, there's no other way to explain how we found each other. It had to be some sort of destiny or fate or some weird shit like that."

 _I'm not ready for this! Fuck, Tweek!_

"And there's still a lot of uncertainty in me, but I'm really trying hard to get better. You're making me better with every passing day, and—Craig, are you okay?"

"You're killing me," I blurted out, my body shaking uncontrollably.

Tweek looked confused. "What?" he asked slowly.

"You are very slowly and very painfully killing me right now," I explained desperately.

Tweek's eyes were wide. "I don't—what?" he asked again.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. " _Say yes._ "

" _He's not_ _regretting living with you. Trust me._ "

"Ask me, you asshole!" I shouted unexpectedly. My nerves were getting the better of me.

"The fuck Craig, I had this all planned and ready and I got the damn flowers and—!" Tweek started to yell back at me as he gestured wildly in all directions.

"Dammit Tweek, just say the damn question!" I shouted but I was grinning wide across my face.

"Fine!" Tweek yelled in frustration and reached into his back pocket. When his hand came forward he was holding onto a gold ring that shined in the candlelight. My heart slammed against my rib cage. "Will you fucking marry me, you jerk?"

He barely had the question out before I launched myself across the room to grab him by the cheeks and kiss him. It was a bit painful at first as we bumped together but all sense was gone. There was only joy. Only happiness. Only him and I. His hands were on my sides as he sunk into the kiss. Tongues reached out to sweep over warm lips that parted to allow entrance. Tweek moaned lightly at the touch and I swallowed it. Swallowed his sweet sound. He pulled away first and his gaze lingered on my mouth before he looked up into my eyes.

"Craig? You didn't answer," he said in a low, growling tone.

I shrugged my shoulders sharply. "I don't know," I muttered.

Tweek pulled away so he could punch my chest. "You dickhead! I'm being serious!" he shouted.

"Tweek," I said with a small chuckle and moved my hands slightly so they were on the sides of his neck, my fingers pushed into his hair above the nape of his neck. "Yes. My answer is yes." Tweek blinked and his cheeks reddened. I lifted an eyebrow quizzically. "Are—Are you blushing?"

"I was almost kind of expecting you to say no," Tweek said and blinked again. "That kind of threw me off."

"Fucking dammit Tweek," I muttered as I grinned and reached out to take the gold ring from between his fingers. It fit perfectly over the ring finger of my left hand and Tweek smiled.

My hands were back on his neck as I kissed him again. His hands pressed to my stomach before sliding up to my chest. I let my hands trail over his shoulders, down his sides that made his body shake, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I pulled him tight against me and continued until he was lifted off the floor. His legs wrapped around my waist as he arm moved around my neck. Our kiss disconnected and I smiled.

"Can I give you mine now?" I asked.

Tweek's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion with a slight tilt of his head. "What?" he asked.

I didn't reply. I moved to walk over to carefully set him down on the couch and kissed his forehead. "Wait here," I whispered before quickly stepping out of the room.

I raced down the hall to the bedroom to head over to my dresser. Bottom drawer, behind the jeans. A small fabric pouch was taped to the wood. I reached inside and then raced back down the hall. Tweek was still sitting on the couch, his fingers tapping nervously against his knees. He looked up at me when I entered the room and walked over to kneel in front of him. I hadn't even realized the position I took until Tweek's face brightened in red. I lifted the white gold ring and chuckled lightly.

"They don't match, but I thought this one would look better on you. Skin complexions and shit," I explained. It had been a strenuous hour of my life trying to find one but the sales girl did have a point.

"How—How long have you had that?" Tweek asked in a small voice.

I sighed lightly. "Well, after one of our fights last year when I walked out to go for a walk, I ended up at the mall. I wandered around until I was suddenly standing in a jewellery store. I don't know why I was there, I think my body was just moving on its own. Then I was in there for an hour. And then I was walking out with this. I couldn't bring myself to return it because I knew some day I'd want to do this. It would come out of left field and I'd just want to do it."

"Because you're an impulsive idiot," Tweek said with a mildly amused tone.

"That hurts," I replied jokingly, "but not inaccurate. I am impulsive, but not about this."

I grabbed Tweek's hand and held the ring between my fingertips. I looked up at Tweek, silently asking for permission that he gave with a small nod. The ring fit over his finger, though a little loose. We could always get it fitted. The sudden sight of him wearing it made a rock form in my chest and fall into my stomach.

"Is—Is this really happening?" Tweek asked as he stared at his hand. "Or am I hallucinating? I can't tell. My heart's beating too fast."

"It's really happening," I said as I lifted myself to kiss him. He threw his arms around my neck and pressed hard into the kiss.

And that was it. The final piece that snapped together inside me. The empty space that had been lingering inside me was full. There was no more doubt. No more worry. No more tension. He was mine. I was his. We were fitted together like two unique pieces that were made for each other. He was right, we were soulmates. There's no other way we could have found each other the way we did. Started out enemies, forced to be acquaintances, turned into friendship, and then fell in love blindly like idiots. Everything that had come between us before, his demons, the beast inside me, they were nothing. They would never amount to what Tweek and I had in that moment. _Forever._ We had the rest of our lives together.

That was it. We were both finally complete.

* * *

 **Thank you so much everyone for reading!**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please, let me know if you did!**


End file.
